Together but Alone
by katsdaydreams
Summary: He never looks at me. If he does it's a set glare. He never touches me, and if he does he flinches back as if my skin had burned his finger tips. He rarely speaks and when he does it's in low grunts, that only convey things he has no other option, but to communicate verbally. He is rarely around me, and if he is, he tries his absolute hardest to not to notice me. I'm divorcing him
1. My husband

He never looks at me. If he does it's a set glare. He never touches me, and if he does he flinches back as if my skin had burned his finger tips. He rarely speaks and when he does it's in low grunts, that only convey things he has no other option but to communicate verbally. He is rarely around me, and if he is, he tries his absolute hardest to not to notice me. He is a stranger.

Yet, he is my husband.

It's no surprise, honestly, that he doesn't want to be with me. If I was him I would most likely not like me as well and to be frank I don't much like him either. How did it end up like this? I know, yet at the same time I really don't.

No freaking Idea.

I sat on our large white couch, with my body nuzzled in the corner of it, between the armrest and the plush cushion behind my back. My full attention on my new obsession in the form of a book that was cradled between my index finger and thumb. The book was another self-help novel that was also, another desperate attempt at trying to fix the hurricane of self destruction laying just beneath my calm surface. I pulled in a long strangled breath before releasing it in a heavy sigh. I drew my eyes away from the pages just long enough to look around my very lavished studio apartment that we lived in. My eyes roamed around the modern decor, taking in the large glass windows, along with white and black fire place that was controlled through the remote beside me. I scanned over the clean white carpet under me and the steel glass coffee table siting in front of me that my stress relief tea sat on still steaming in the elegant tea cup and coster.

I was surrounded by beautiful things. Every worldly desire I'd ever want was met and then some. I had nothing to complain about. I lived in a $10,000 dollar studio apartment over looking the extravagant down town area of Leaf City. Yet, here I am, reading a self-help book as a way to work through my soul crippling depression that plagued me. Ever. Day.

I shivered slightly seeing the rainy day out side, as I turned up the fireplace with my remote as the flame inside went to a dull roar to a ball of fire that swirled before me. I reached out and pulled the cup to my lips as I slowly sipped on the hot liquid letting it coat my throat in calming herbs. I picked my book back up and focused on the bold text that played over the eggshell pages.

"Happy is, what happy does. Do something kind for someone today, make some one smile without a selfish reason." I repeated to myself and checked the clock. It was a quarter past 3:00. My husband usually returns from work around 5 pm, I smiled to myself as a though crossed my mind.

I bolted up almost knocking over my tea, but caught it just in time before placing down my book and heading to the very open kitchen that was on a slight island across from the dining room. I turned on some soft jazz as I put on the apron that my mother-in-law bought me last Christmas. It resemble an old school apron from the 50's with white frills on the otherwise pink material. I loved it, because she had a matching one I had envied for years. I tied it tightly around my not so small waist as I grabbed the box of recipes that She had also given me along with the cute apron. It was a long rectangular box filled with all of her's and my families recipes. I let my fingers glide along the many taps that organized the box into sections.

I paused as I found the tap labeled "Sasuke's Favorites." I smiled down at it and looked through the very thin stack of cards before me. To no surprise most of them revolved around tomatoes and beef. Nothing sweet.

"Ah, I have enough time for this one." I thought out loud when I picked up the card that read 'Tomato and Beef Udon.' I stood up and set the cart in the claps of a card holder as I pulled out all the ingredients that the meal called for and got started cleaning the tomatoes and letting the beef thaw out on the counter in a large steel bowl. I hummed softly to myself as old school jazz played over the speakers that were all around the kitchen in different hidden places. I softly swayed my hips to the music as I cut the tomatoes in thin slices and got a small bowl out and started making the seasoning that the red fruit will be placed in once done cutting them.

Then I started the beef on a low simmer on the high-tech stove top that looked like a normal table before being turned on, then which it starts to glow in a bright red rectangular shape.

I was half away through cooking when I glanced at the time seeing the green glow of numbers reading: 4:15.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead before taking off my apron and hanging it up in the spot that it belonged and started cleaning up the kitchen before placing the food in the microwave to keep it warm as I went and grabbed a quick shower and applied some subtle make up, and lip gloss. Then putting on a simple sundress that didn't fit the weather, but despite that I wanted to look bright. Throwing my long light strawberry hair in simple waves around my shoulders, I checked myself in the mirror and gave myself a good once over. I smiled softly forcing any negative thoughts to the back of my mind where I locked them away tightly.

I glanced at the clock once more, before going back out to the kitchen and platting the food with a few sides that were cooking as I showered. I focused on the platting process as I cleaned away kind of smudging that occurred on the edges of the plate, as I drew little designs with the sauce over the plate and left a small decretive basle leaf on the top. I then carried the plates to the dinning table that was rather large for only two people, made out of black cherry oak, imported from Spain. Then I put down a bottle of red wine that I know he enjoys and put Pink Zinfandel down for me. I preferred a sweeter wine. I set the table with the best silver we owned, and bamboo place setters, that I had bought earlier this week. I poured us both a large glass of the wines and set the stunning steamed cups beside the silver forks.

I backed away and studied the table with slight pride. I once again glanced at the time, as it read: 5:30 pm. I let my face fall slightly wondering why he was so late. He was a very punctual man, It was most unusual. I just let it roll off my back as I placed my self at the table, leaving the head seat for him.

A part of me thought I was being at least a slight bit delusional, thinking that I could change his thoughts or actions towards me with just one fancy dinner I made. Instead of having his personal chief and nutritionist make it for him. He was a very aware person, so it wasn't that fair of a fetch to believe that he was very carful to whatever he put in his body. I looked down at the food I had prepared and prayed that he would enjoy it, or at least eat it.

Not to long after that thought around six, I heard muffled keys, jiggle at the door as I instantly stood up and straightened my dress out with my hands as I put on my best and fakest smile I could muster.

Sasuke walked into the door, quietly and before he noticed me, I took that moment to take in his appearance.

I was not naive to the fact that my husband was very handsome and clean looking man. He wore a handmade suit from Italy that was woven with silk and shoes on his feet, which he currently was removing, that were hand crafted all the way from England, as a gift from a business partner. Everything he wore was worth a small fortune in themselves. I knew this, because even if I wasn't allowed to touch the bank books, I was still able to see the receipts that were crumpled in the pockets of his pants when I did laundry. Also, the app on my phone told me if our joint account had any kind of charge on them. Okay, I was a little noisy.. I just wanted to know more about him… I am his wife, even if it didn't feel like it.

"Good Afternoon, Sasuke." I said in a soft voice, unsure if he would even respond.

He stood up as I instantly felt shrunken by his height, and let I tell you, I was by no means a small woman. I let my eyes lower, but not before I drew in his face and his expression.

His dark medium lengthen hair was slightly slicked back, and his cold and beautiful noir shaded eyes, scanned me as if I was a problematic glitch in his other wise perfect world. I had already memorized his marble features that seemed to be chiseled from stone, resembling a greek god.

"Afternoon." He grunted and shrugged off his coat as he hung it in the closet by our front entry, of the apartment. He then walked right past me as I was greeted with a mixture of cigarettes and a deep wood-y scent that was so unique to Sasuke. I breathed in slightly and tried to push away thoughts of moving closer to the scent. It was such a mesmerizing smell.

I shook it off before running to keep up with the long strides of his legs. "I made dinner for us if you wouldn't mind sitting down, and maybe eating with me. It was out of the box of receipts your mother gave me, under you're favorites." I said quickly as he headed to our bedroom.

He paused when I was finished and I had to catch myself to keep from running into his back.

"I already ate." He said in away that was left no room for further discussion, yet I tried anyway past my better judgement.

"Just a bite won't kill you, at least tell me if I did a decent job so I could maybe make it again when you haven't eaten yet." The words all tumbled out of my mouth as I chuckled awkwardly at the begin. He turned around and looked down at me without emotion, before walking over to the table as I followed him close, a small smile on my lips as I thought he might actually agree to my pleas.

He stood at the table and used the knife to stab a tomato, then a piece of beef with it, before looking me dead in my eyes and chewing with violent chomps, every clamp of teeth his could be heard as his jaw visibly clenched. He loudly dropping the knife on the dish making me jump as a deafening clanking noise in the other wise silent room bounced off the walls. Then he grabbed the glass of wine I poured for him and gulped the bigger glass down, with the mouthful.

I stared at him dumbfounded, as I already felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes, but I held them back refusing to look weak in his presents, forcing myself to be as emotionless as him.

"There. I took a bite." He snapped walking away again. I couldn't keep myself from asking, in a sarcastic tone, without moving or turning round.

"Was it to your liking?" I said with a passive-aggressive hint, lacing my words.

"At least you got the fucking wine right." He growled as if every word was suppose to pierce my very being.

I tried my hardest, with everything in me not to let the sobs crawl up my throat and spill out. Yet, they tore free against my will, as my words were pushed out with them.

"Why? Just why!" I billowed out, my voice bouncing off of every single surface in the pristine apartment.

I could hear the room go silent, and for a brief moment I honestly thought he would respond, but all hope was lost as I heard the foot steps began again and a very soft closing of a door could be heard.

All breath was ripped from my lungs as I fell to my knees and shook with tearless sobs that wrecked my body.

This is hell…

After about an 15 mins of just sitting on my knees, I stood feeling neither dead or alive, as my legs felt like jelly then instant pain from falling asleep under my weight.

I deadpanned at the beautiful meal I had made before walking mindlessly over to the table. I started to clear off the dishes, scooping the meal into containers and writing Sasuke's name on the plastic boxes and set them neatly into the fridge and cleaning the dishes in an almost zombie like state.

Once done I grabbed my self-help book and bottle of wine before going out to the porch. I closed the glass door behind me and dragged my eyes over the city, then reached my hand over to Sasuke's cigarette lighter. I took a big gulp of the wine savoring the very slight burn as it warmed my core, before setting my self-help book on fire. I accident burned my arm and screamed like bloody hell, out into the darkness before me. I instantly threw the book down the 20 story building, watching it as it dropped.

I limply walked inside cradling my arm against my chest, I ventured into our bed room seeing Sasuke in our huge circler bed, typing away on his computer against the head board, no doubt working. I stalked in slowly, making sure to keep my back to him. Not daring to show anymore weakness, as I quietly sneaked into our bathroom. I felt his eyes burn into my skin like flame, but I ignored it and very very quietly closed the bathroom. I looked up for a split second through the crack in the door, very briefly meeting his eyes, before I instantly closed the door and leaned against it. In that flash of a second I could have sworn I saw regret and worry in his eyes. I shook the thought from my head.

I was just seeing what I wanted too.. Perhaps, a coping mechanism to keep from throwing something bigger over the edge of the building other than that shitty self-help book that gave me false hope. False hope was the number one killer, It crushed your soul faster than any bullet or disease ever could.

I worked up the courage to look down at my burning arm, and cringed. The skin had already started to bubble under the surface of my pale delicate skin of my forearm, even though it hurt, I couldn't find it in myself to care all the much. I sighed and glared at myself in the wall length mirror.

My pale face was now painted with long deep black marks that smeared around my eyes with trails of past tears marring my cheeks. My eyes where red and puffy, and reflected the defeat I felt. My body was heaver than I like, or Sasuke liked, yet I look withered and tired. My dress was stained from the wine that was still clinched in my hand, pressed firmly to my chest. Much like how a mother would cling to her new born child.

I breathed as a few more tears made there way down my face as I took another long swig of the sweet burning liquid. I sniffle and rubbed my nose with the back of my hand before, taking off my dress letting it pool around my feet. I stepped out of it and set the wine down on the black marble counter top and started undoing my bra and slipped off my panties. I took another gulp, before looking at my naked form in the mirror once more. I curled my lip in disgust at the stretch marks and small childhood scars that both made my body uniquely mine and also made me feel bile build in the back of my throat.

I had an urge to throw the heavy wine bottle at the reflection, but didn't in fear of the repercussions of my actions. I sobbed miserly for the girl before me.

I let my shoulders fall as I walked into a huge walk in shower, that was solid glass except for the wall and floor that was a coffee brown color, with an over head shower head that followed the length of the shower itself.

I turned it on and drank more wine as I adjusted the tempter to suit me, which at the moment was scolding hot, hissing as the water hit my burn, increasing the pain ten fold. I used the waterproof ipad that was build into the shower wall to play blaire loud sad Billie Holiday as I usually did. While, Sasuke either enjoyed the same music, more ignored it silently bruiting. Honestly though, at this moment I was either to hurt or to drunk to really give a shit about either.

I silently mouthed along to Gloomy Sunday, as I drank more under the assaulting water. In tears, I remembered back to the first time I had ever laid eyes on the man that is now my husband.

 **Four years ago:**

I sat rather uncomfortably in the living room of my soon to be in laws, as I scanned my eyes over the delicate paintings that lined the walls and the beautiful piano, that looked to be a baby grand in pure white that matched the rest of the sicking white washed walls. My fingers itched to go play it, but my nerves kept me glued to the hard chair I was placed in my mother as she spoke kind words to Mikoto. That was Sasuke's incredibly amazing mother, that was nothing like her second born son.

"Sakura! Are you even listening? This is very important!" My mother snapped at me from her spot on the couch next to the dark haired woman.

I nodded, my eyes fixated on my worn out sneakers under the dress my mother had forced me to wear. "Yes, Mother. I am to marry Sasuke Uchiha with in the month. He was suppose to be here, but he's late. Due to work at Mr. Uchiha's business." I whispered feeling my world break and crumble around the edges.

"Well, if you're listening, then place try and look a little interested!" She grumbled ad Mikoto giggled softly.

"Don't be so hard on her dear friend, She must be nervous this will be the first time she's meeting her soon to be husband!" She smiled warmly at me as I just nodded.

She and my mother had become fast friends after my father started doing business with the Uchiha's in exchange from me marring into the family. They need a woman to marry Sasuke to clear up the roamers about they're youngest song being a play boy and My father need to help his soon to be failing contrition business without the Uchiha's generous fundings. I at 20 knew I was just a tool to my family. I was just a thing to be bartered and bargained away for high profits. I was an object, yet a glimmer of hope in the back of my mind was for this Sasuke character to be a loving and caring husband.

As long as I got to play my Piano and sing I was happy with rarely seeing my parents, if not at all. I was nothing to them in reality.

I was about to get up to use the restroom when the door was opened with My father, and a very attractive man behind the two that looked to be a little older than myself. I paused looking at them in shock, before blushing.

My father smiled brightly at me and wrapped an arm around me. "My dear! You look lovely." He smiled and kiss the crown of my head as I looked up at the two other men.

gave me a once over, before smiling softly. "Hello there, Sakura. Good to have meet you." He said holding out a hand that I shook hesitantly, before he withdrew his hand and placed it on the shoulder of who I assumed was his son. "This is my son, Sasuke Uchiha."

I gave him a weak smile as he returned a beautiful toothy one before out stretching his hand as I shook his and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you." I whispered and blushed brightly as our fathers smiled to one another.

"Let's give the love birds some privacy, shall we?" My father said as the other man nodded and walked into the living room to greet the women.

I glanced every so often up at Sasuke and blushed violently. I had never seen a man so beautiful and silently thanked god for bringing me someone so handsome to be my husband, then the second that thought bounced through my brain, the young man's smile fell into a deep scowl. He glared at me with hard eyes, that made me feel like he was looking at gun under his shoe.

"Don't fucking expect me to love you, I will never love a woman that would sell herself for something so simple as money." He growled out, before walking past me bumping my shoulder hard on the saw past me into the living room.

I stood there a scared 20 year old, on the brink of tears, soul crushing in every single way. I was about to be signed over to man that would never love me in a million year, doomed to a loveless life of nothing but pain.

 **Present time:**

I shook away the memories that plagued my mind as I got out of the shower and hummed softly to 'my man don't love me,' also, by Billie Holiday. I frowned and grabbed my puffy gray robe, pulling it around me tightly before towel drying my hair and braiding it back, to create soft waves in the morning as I finished off the last of the wine and put it into the trash.

I then bandaged up my arms and walked out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke was already fast asleep in the bed. I frowned softly and walked over to my side of the bed and pulled open a glass drawer and pulled out my red silk night shirt and shorts, with black lace acting as trimming. I then walked to the bathroom and picked up the clothing on the floor and put it in the dirty clothes. I sighed softly, and walked back to the bed feeling someones eyes on me in the darkness. I ignored it and crawled under the covers as far away from the heat on the other side of the mattress.

"Would you care if I jumped off the balcony tonight?" I whispered quietly.

I waited for an answer that I knew would never come, as more tears ran down my cheeks.

"I thought so.." I whispered about 5 minutes later, before shifting in the bed to stand, when suddenly I felt arms wrapped around my waist, and in my drunken state, I gasped before he pulled into his chest and held me there.

"Your fucking drunk" He grunted annoyed, before pulling the covers over me. "Stay."

-Katt=^.^=

Hey guys!

I really want to write something like this for a while and sorry about my other stories that I've fallen behind on, but I seem to have lost interest in them. I was then pressuring myself to write which in turn gave me writers block, thats when it came to my attention that I was no longer writing because I wanted to, but because I had too. So, now I'm doing what I want and writing this story instead.

Thank you.


	2. My Wife

She's beautiful, stunning even. It's hard to keep my eyes off her, I only do it when I think she doesn't notice. I try my best not to touch her, because when I do it's hard to stop myself from doing more. I try not to talk to her, I can't let her know I'm interested in hearing her say more. I stay away as much as possible, and when I am around her, I desperately try not to notice her. She's practically a stranger to me.

Yet, she is my wife and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing her when I heard the words she spoke to me. She wanted to kill herself. I feel so guilty and before I could stop myself, I mumbled, "Your fucking drunk." Before pausing unsure if I should say the next word, "Stay."

I half expected her to flinch away from my arms as they curled around her soft frame, but she didn't. She just cuddled me closer, making my heart pound in protest against my chest and ribs. My wife burrowed her head into my chest as she cried soft tears, as I stroked her beautiful soft hair. Everything about her was soft and inviting. Once, she fell asleep around 11:00 pm, I pulled away and got up going back to the kitchen. I sighed opening the fridge and pulling out a small container that hand Sakura's loopy hand writing on it. I truly enjoyed the way she wrote my name on the small plastic box. I smirked to myself as I thought about how she cooked one of my favorite meals, before instantly frowning at how I reacted.

Yet, it was for the best. She doesn't love me.. If anything she hates me. No matter what she does I refuse to cave into her fake actions of luring me into trusting her. She just wants my money, nothing more and I gave a lot of it to her. But, I refuse to give her my heart or kindness. Her mother had said that she was using us. I heard her with my own ears. All this, just to save her fathers business from bankruptcy, it made me sick to my stomach.

"God, why does she have to be such a good fucking actress.." I scoffed out loud before grabbing a fork and put the container in the microwave. I stared blackly at the spinning dish, then glanced over at the dinning table seeing that the place mats where still out. I ran a hand through my hair, growling. I refuse to feel bad, she deserves this, she just pretends to be this amazing woman.

When the microwave dinged I grabbed the dish and dug my fork into it. I was starving I hadn't eaten all day, and was silently waiting for her to fall asleep so I could eat more of the food. It was definitely my favorite and she cooked it wonderfully, just like my mother makes it. Still chewing on my bite, I grabbed the whiskey from the mini bar we had in the corner of the living room, and poured myself a large glass before adding some coke to it. I took a gulp of it washing down the food in my mouth. I sighed contently as I looked at the baby grand my mother gave her to practice her piano. I stalked over to it and looked at the music that was on the stand.

I took another huge bite of the meal before wiping my hand on my sweats and flipping through the thick stack of papers. I read the first couple of ones and frowned at the words and notes of the pages. "Gloomy Sunday-Billie Holiday, As Time Goes By-Dooley Wilson, Black Coffee-Peggy Lee," All of them were oldies that were both classic, but deeply sad. I read the newest song she had been working on and felt my frown deepen further, as I took another long sip of my whiskey and coke. "I'm not yours by Angus and Julia stone." I read dejected to myself. I read the lyric's and found them cold and sad. It was about a woman who is clearly not feeling love from her husband. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket as I sat down my drink, with my food in the other hand. I found the song on youtube, before grabbing my drink and walking outside to the porch, hissing as I felt I had stepped into something wet. Looking down I noticed pink wine on the floor and grumble to myself. I set my food and drink down on the outside glass table and walked back inside, ripping off a paper towel and coming back to clean up the liquid.

Once done, I sat down and lit up a cigarette, before playing the song through the outdoor speakers that I had set up earlier this month, I've been waiting to try them out recently, but was so focused on avoiding Sakura that I haven't had time. I drank my drink and smoked as I listen to the music, looking out on the slowly darkening city, as businesses slowly started to close down. I closed my eyes and felt weakened by the music. It perfectly described our relationship. Except, we were never one another's to begin with.. We were nothing and still are. I frowned and finished my cigarette and finished the rest of the container of food, once the song was done. I looked through the recordings I had of her piano and singing on my phone. She had recorded a few songs for fun, but was scared of giving them out. I found the CD in her stack of albums on her desk and secretly downloaded them on my laptop. I frowned as her jazzy styled voice rang out into the night sky. They were all old school 40's and 50's songs.

It wasn't my style, but her voice was still one I could listen to for hours upon hours. The song she was currently singing was another Billie Holiday song called 'love me or leave me.' It was another classic. She loved Billie Holiday, I didn't even know she existed until I married Sakura and started snooping into her things trying to prove to myself that she was no good. I found a book I thought was maybe her dairy. I was annoyed when I discovered it was just a log of song's she liked and wanted to practice. My curious ass ended up googling the songs hoping they'ed be superficial or sell out artist. Of course, I was wrong and they were all heart felt older songs, mixed in with some newer sad piano ballads.

I tapped my foot to the music as I remembered back to the first time I was told I was to marry her.

 **Four years ago:**

"Sasuke, please Understand! I know you don't want to marry, but I've meet Sakura and she a wonderful girl." My mother pleaded with me over breakfast as I sat there as a 24 year old kid, that felt like his life was being sold away. I hated them for doing this, but at the same time I understood why.

"I understand mother, But I will never love her! Father told me, she's just some gold digger, I'd rather continue to be with the women you and father see as sluts." I growled as she started to tear up. I sighed and looked at father for help, but instead he grunted.

"Sasuke! You will obey, and apologize to you're mother. She did nothing wrong." He said sternly. "She most likely is a gold digger, but the sooner you get married the better, and what's better than an heir's to a soon to be impressive contracting business." He grunted and placed a hand over my mothers, which silently her tears.

I glared hard at him. "Soon to be, just because of our marriage." I snarled, before looking at mom and softening my gaze. "I am sorry, mother please don't cry.. I'll merry her regardless." I frowned at my words knowing I'd soon regret them. I pushed around the food on my plate before mother cheered up a little bit.

"I know this will be hard on you, but as you know, I've become such good friends with Mebuki. She is a lovely woman and only wants the best for her daughter as well. Sakura's never dated, so, I'm sure she's just as nervous as you, my dear son.." She whispers and touched my cheek as I leaned into her touch. "You'll love Sakura, before you know it." She smiled at me lovingly.

I wanted to scream and break everything, but I didn't want to make mother cry again. She's too kind for her own good.

"Now that, thats settled. You meet her tonight over dinner. You two are to be married with in the month." My father stated plainly as I glared at my food.

"Very well."

After work with my father and Mr. Kizashi, Sakura's father, who was despite my annoying situation acted like normal good natured man, very calm and friendly. I hated myself for actually liking him. I walked in to our home and instantly over heard a womanly voice speaking about how necessary it was for Sakura to marry. I knew it was her mother and glared at the sound before my father pulled me away from my thoughts. I looked up to see a very beautiful girl with long almost pink hair, much like her father's. I frowned hard. Why the fuck does she have to be so freaking cute? She wore a short white sundress with little to no makeup and a head band that was red that kept her hair out of her beautiful face. I felt my blood boil, but not in attraction but anger.

This woman is just like every other woman that was trying to get there grubby hands on my bank book, instead fo my heart. I glared at her and said something thing I regretted as soon as the words came from my mouth. Once father and Kizashi left, my fake smile fell and I leaned over to whisper into the blushing girls ear. "Don't fucking expect me to love you, I will never love a woman that would sell herself for something so simple as money." I all but, growled in her ear, close enough to touch my lips to it.

I was expecting a glare from her when I pulled away, but all I saw was a crushed girl on the brink of tears. I was slightly taken back as I looked in her eyes, before she instantly looked at her torn and beat up sneakers that I just now noticed along with her scrapped up knees. I ignored it the best I could scraping it up to good acting as I bumped past her feeling angrier.

"Sorry.." Was all she whispered before running to the bathroom. I stood in place, before turning around and seeing the bathroom door slam. I sighed and rubbed my face, before walking into the living room. I smiled at her mother, feeling guilt bloom in my chest, but I pushed it down as I took her hand and shook it.

"Where's Sakura?" She asked and looked at me kindly.

"The bathroom, Ma'am." I mumbled and sat on the loveseat that was place across from my mother and father as well as Sakura's. Her mother looked at me once more, and smiled widely.

"Oh man, Sakura must be thrilled knowing she'll be marred to such a handsome man!" The middle aged woman giggled as my mother laughed with her tapping the woman on the leg.

I had to fight rolling my eyes as I inwardly glared at the woman that was just as bad as her annoyingly beautiful daughter.

"Oh honey, good you're back! Come sit by Sasuke!" My mother said as I refused to look at her, and just stared at the finger food that was placed on the vanity table in front of me.

I stiffen at the feel of her body warmth next to me and slightly shifted away from her touch, but felt my body wanting to lean into it at the same time.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Her father asked with worry lacing his deep tones.

'Oh shit' I thought. 'this bitch is about to cry some crocodile tears and have my mother and father screaming at me again.'

I paused and waited for her to tell them a stupid sob story, but it never came.

She giggled softly, almost sadly, "Sorry, this is embarrassing, My contact slipped and I had trouble putting them back in." She said as I looked at her. I frowned seeing her eyes where red and puffy, her little bit of eye makeup, now gone.

"When did you start wearing contacts, baby? You don't have glasses.." Her mother asked confused.

"Oh, My eye sight hasn't been the best for a while, finally got contacts." She smiled at her mother, tapping her head in a way that meant she must have for got to tell them.

I knew for sure, right then, that she was totally lying and I truly made her cry, but I grabbed my leg hard, willing myself to push the guilt away even more. I didn't care, I couldn't.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that Sakura, I was hoping you could play a song for us when Sasuke got home, do you still feel up to it?" My mother asked her as my head snapped to her beautiful face, as she smile. She was a musician? My mother hadn't told, I guess this was another ploy to get me to like the girl beside me. Useless ploy.

"I'd love to do that, I'm fine, but I wouldn't want to bore Sasuke with my music.." She whispered, fidgeting with her long simple fingers, but short nails. I gritted my teeth, 'Bring it on.' I thought. 'This won't change my mind.'

"No, go ahead." I mumbled to her as I clamped my jaw, I'm sure, looking back now, she thought was I was baiting her to mess up, which I was, as she looked a little frighted, but my mother just giggled happily as her mother whispered something to her making both the women laugh again.

Sakura shakily stood up and walked over to the piano as I heard her say

"it was a pity that she didn't want to do piano as a living, but that she was studying to be a Nurse. That she just wanted to help people." I ignored all of them though, as she sat down at the baby grand piano that was now in our living room and opened it up.

She started playing and you could instantly tell that was amazing, she started playing what sounded like a jazz song, before I recognized it, from a movie. She was singing Cry Me a River by Julie London. She was glaring at me, but I was the only one who noticed as the others continued to talk and joke around. Yet, I didn't even notice them as I stared intently at her. Her voice was beautiful and drew me in, taking away all the air in the room, leaving me breathless. Then it was over, it was a short song, as everyone clapped, but me as she sat down beside me, and whispered in my ear.

"Don't expect me to love a conceited jerk, who will marry a woman that you already seem to have a mind set to hate." She said obviously feeling better after playing the piano.

 **Present day:**

I smiled at the memory, she was most certainly a little pistol, I couldn't deny that I liked her to to some decree, but I refuse to let her draw me like she did my mother and now most recently my father. He has fallen victim to her charm. He even snapped at me when I referred to her as a blood sucker today work, saying I should treat my wife with more respect, even though just a year ago he was letting me know she was complaining to my mother about me, even saying she was a spoiled brat. Yet, now I'm the bad guy. Damn.

I sighed and looked at time seeing how it was 12:00 am and I was still sitting out here listening to her beautiful voice. I got up and carried the dishes to the kitchen and turned off the music before washing up my dishes and placing them back in the cabinet, so she wouldn't know I ate her food. I sighed feeling pathetic as I walked back into the room and looked at her sleeping face and found my heart squeeze as I notice her arm was bandaged before moving the cloth around it very very carefully seeing a bad burn on her forearm. I pulled away and rubbed my face hard. She didn't even say a word about her badly burned arm, but I did see the wine in her hands when she entered the bathroom, and the tears in her eyes as she closed the door. I should have known she was more than emotional hurt..

I sighed and crawled under the covers before moving my fingers over her the skin of her pale beautiful cheek. This is bad.. I don't want to fall in love with her, but here I am being a creep and watching her sleep. I growled at myself before turning my back to her and tried my hardest to get some much needed sleep.

But she waited for me there was well…

-Katt=^.^=

Hey guys,

I know I am update rather quickly, but now that I am writing what I like, It's flowing almost effortlessly out of my fingers. I love this story already. I am a romantic at heart, so It's no surprise that lost love is one of my favorites to write about. Anyways, Tell me what you think and please don't be shy!

Thanks!


	3. I'm Divorcing My Husband

Today, I am filing for divorce against Sasuke.

The only reason, I stayed by him was, because my parents need the connections, but now I know that my parent's are close enough to Sasuke's parents that there is no way that they're business would be effected by this. My mother and father love's them like family. With the said, I'd be lying if I didn't someday hope he would fall for me… But that was out of the question now.

I had planned for this for a while, but tried my hardest to make this work for my family, but just found myself after last night not even wanting to be apart of his life anymore. I thought, I had dreamed he held me, which in itself is impossible, I'm sure he'll be happy to be set free, and I sure as hell will be much happier. I can't stand him. It's not like I didn't try too, I really did. But, I'm sick and tired of his bullshit.

I slipped on my favorite heels and best black dress on, looking in the mirror and smiled happily. I looked hot as all hell. I wasn't going to let the years of self doubt and pain bring me down. I was tired. Sick and freaking tired.

I grabbed the papers that the lawyer had given me to have Sasuke sign. I looked at them and could practically taste my freedom. I decided to serve him at work, I thought it would be a better option, because he won't blow a gasket at work with others present. This will be the last time I'll ever serve him anything.

I grabbed my bag and phone, before getting into the elevator that was apart of the apartment, I gave one long look at the beautiful home I'd be saying goodbye too, and gave a good look to the piano as the doors closed in front of me.

Once, at my car, that was a stunning Bentley that was another lavished gift from Sasuke's parents, I got in and breathed, as it roared to live when I turned the key. Now, that I think about it, he never bought anything just for me. I sighed at the thought and drove to the huge 12 story building that Sasuke's office was located in, even cussing out some jerk for cutting me off, before parking in his CEO parking spot. I knew he'd be out for lunch, around this time, so I thought I'd piss him off and take his spot. Now, that I'm divorcing him, I no longer had to try and make him happy. I'm not happy, so why should he be?

I got out and clicked the lock button on my keys and walked up the stares and smiled at the doorman as he opened it, before getting on the elevator and going up to the 12th floor. I walked down the hug room that was covered with small cubicles. A few of the people greeted me with a couple of "Hey, .'s" and "Hey there, Sakura!'s" But I just smiled and walked into the back where Sasuke's office was and barged in, sitting on this chair that was behind a huge wooden desk and threw the papers on the desk. I smirked at the few things up on his computer and licked my lips. A few tabs were open. So, I exiting out of them, choosing not to save the long list of things he was working on, and googled pornhub and looked at his most recent search, which made me cringe. The search was a video of a man spanking a woman over his leg, as if she was a bad child. I sent the link, out to everyone in the office and then exited out off google and smiled to myself. 'Take that asshole.'

Then, as if right on time, I heard Sasuke yelling at the office workers. "Who the hell took my spot! I had to walk two blocks to get here, because I couldn't find a fucking spot!" He billowed out as I chuckled. He sighed as he walked into the room and looked freaked out for a second, before recognizing me, and glaring. hard.

"Oh, So it was your Bentley I saw outside, wifey" He growled sarcastically. "What the fuck are you doing at my desk." He snapped and locked his door, and stalked over to me with heavy footsteps.

"What are you going to do about it? Spank me?" I asked in a sexy voice, hoping he would catch on, but he didn't. He just looked at me half shocked and half confused, by my words. I just rolled my eyes.

"What the fuck? I have no idea what's going on in that fucked up head of yours, but go back home, and do whatever the fuck I practically pay you to do." He glared and I can't lie, it hurt. _bad_. But, I refused to cry anymore and just glared just as hard back.

"Well, you won't have to do that anymore, Sasuke." I smiled sweet and threw the stapled papers to him, before standing and leading against his desk. "I'm serving you, asshole." I crossed my arms over my chest as he caught it, shocked.

He looked at me in shock, before looking through the pages at rapid fire, before looking back up at me coldly. "Oh, I'm guessing this is just another ploy to suck more money out of me, huh?" He moved closer and placed a hand on either side of my hips on the desk behind me as I tried not to breath in his addictive scent. "Is everything I give you not enough?" He said in low growl that made my body shiver. I hated how my body betrayed me, fucking traitor.

I shoved him away as hard as I could, he looked almost impressed, but also very very _very_ pissed off.

"Why the hell do you think that I want your fucking money, you arrogant prick! If you look at the paper's you'll see all I want is the piano, that you don't even fucking like and my car, that you're parents payed for, not you!" I snapped, "And what do you give me? Things? An apartment? I couldn't give less of a shit. You treat me horrible! I worked for hours yesterday on a meal that you didn't even eat. Wait, my bad, you took a _bite_ , only to scrutinize me on it." I all but, screamed as I saw his shoulders fall slightly, almost as if he just realized something.

"Then why the hell did you stay with me all this time then, huh? If I treated you so fucking horrible?" He yelled back resting his hands across his chest.

I frowned, my 'pissed-off-wall' that kept me safe started to crumbled slightly. "I don't know, I was scared, I guess. Of the consequences. Or of being alone for the rest of my life, but I'm done being scared. You broke that in me. After year's of trying to be perfect for your approval, I'm done." I said weakly before returning to my strong act and adding. "So, you can go and maybe fuck yourself." I snapped.

He stared at me as if I was a unicorn with three heads, wearing a too-too. "You're lying." He whispered, before repeating it angrier. "You're fucking lying!" He pointed his finger to me almost touching my chest as I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." I gritted between clenched teeth, "You hate me too, so why the fuck are you so pissed off?" I screamed in his face, now that we were inches apart.

"I didn't fucking touch you." He said with an almost deadly glare.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot! You never touch me. You've never touched me, unless you had too!" I yelled back feeling angry tears treating to fall, but I didn't let them, he just looked me his anger fading slightly under his beautiful face, before returning full force.

"I didn't touch you, because every time I did you held your breath, like I was about to break you or something!" He screamed back. "You don't touch me either! You think it was fucking fun to have to jerk off in the bathroom for the last 4 years?" He snapped back pressing his chest against me.

"Don't fucking lie! I bet you're fucking random girls every other night!" I shoved him hard as he fell into a sitting position on the desk, even so, he was still taller than me.

He snarled and looked at me like he was trying to murder me with his gaze. "If that's the kind of man you think I am, then go ahead and leave me! I haven't fucked a single person since we got married, you airheaded bitch!"

I scoffed at the name calling, but looked in his eyes and almost believed him. Key word _almost_. "Then how do you explain you coming home late last night?" I said stubbornly.

"I was talking to your Dad, who actually has enough respect to look into things instead assuming shit! It was about work you can ask him!" He yelled back as I flinched when I smelled his mint breath.

"So what! That was one night! I don't even care anymore, Just sign those damn papers and get the fuck out of my face." I growled at him hatefully, feeling my heart break.

"Tell me the truth Sakura. Why the fucking hell did you stay in this marriage so long?" He asked almost calmly, daring me to speak.

"You know why, I just told you."

"That's not just it, is it? You wanted something. I know you did. Money. I know that's all you wanted." He whispered harshly in my face, as I felt the tears finally break loose.

"If you think that's the kind of woman I am, I'm glad I'm leaving you." I choked out as he growled.

"Answer the fucking question." He snarled and grabbed my arms and shaking me slightly.

"I wanted you to love me!" I screamed, my voice breaking and looked at him painfully, before I felt him kiss me deeply, pulling me close to his body as I struggled against him, once I broke free I slapped him hard across the face, as I just stood there panting slightly.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me again, just sign those damn papers!"

"NO!" He finally screamed back and stocked over to the papers that he threw on the floor and ripped them in half as I looked at him in shock, I had never heard him scream in all the years I lived with the man. "Give me a month. I'll give you that love." He whispered as he stood in front of me as I froze under his eyes. They looked meaningful, but regretful.

"Why should I?" I spat out, my tears now dried, and utter shock replacing them.

"Because, If I can't make you fall in love with me with in the month and more importantly have you trust me, than I'll give you half of everything." He said softly and looked me dead in the eyes.

"No." I whispered. "You're too fucking late." I snapped and walked away, and down the hall as he tried to walk after me, before a worried woman stoped him, and whispered something in his ear. I chuckled slightly as I heard Sasuke scream my name, clearly pissed off.  
"SAKURA, DON'T EVER TOUCH MY COMPUTER AGAIN!"

I chucked and looked at him as he stomped towards me, while the doors closed and I smiled happily and waved at him through the small crack. Once, the elevator stopped at the bottom floor, I quickly ran to my car knowing that he'd be coming down the next elevator. The theory was conformed as I noticed him running out of the building as I speed off, a group of people honking at me as I did. I laughed loudly, having a little bit of fun, before thinking about what he had said and frowned. Why the hell would he say all that to me… He doesn't love me, why try..

I sighed and drove home, and started to pack up my bags, making me some food grumbling to myself. I cleaned out most of our bedroom of my most needed things, but paused as I found a binder of our wedding photos under Sasuke's side of the bed, hidden in a box full of other important looking things that I had never noticed before.

I knew there was a photographer, but I never knew he even gotten the photos. honestly, I didn't know they existed. I opened the book and saw my bridal photos that were surprisingly very beautiful. We took them at the cherry blossoms that year, near my school. I was in a white dress that was very very long dragging along the floor with lace and pearls. My hair was done up in a big bun on the top of my head, with little pearls in the messy hair. Ino was holding my trail, in a Champaign colored dress that fell off the shoulder, and ended at the knee. She was mid laugh as I looked at her happily. I smiled as I noticed a note that looked like Sasuke's hand writing at the bottom. It read: "Sakura and her annoying friend." I chuckled, he really didn't seem all that fond of Ino, but she was straight up flirting with him the whole time, before I started telling her how much of a jerk he was.

I looked at the next couple of photo's that were of just me, then a few of just Sasuke in his three piece suit with a champagne vest and black bow tie that matched his coat. I smiled and looked at another note below a picture of him and Naruto, his best man. "Naruto was trying his hardest to joke around so I would smile in the photos.. It didn't work." He wrote in his small choppy writing. I laughed out loud and covered my mouth. Looking back at the picture. Naruto had a huge smirk on his face as Sasuke just glared into the camera.

I skipped a few pages, before an awkward picture of Sasuke and I at the altar. We had to hold hands and the whole time I was shaking out of nerves. "I think I scare her.. She was shaking the whole time I was touching her.. I hope she didn't notice my hands were sweaty.." I looked at the words confused. He was glaring at me the whole time, I thought. Who would have known it was, because he was nervous too. Whatever, I'm over thinking this.. Obviously.

I flipped to the back and saw the last photo that was taken at the after party, right before we left. "She was beautiful the whole night.. This is all so pointless.." I looked at the words with even more confusion than I felt the entire time I've lived with this man. I really don't know him at all. It's like he really is two different people….

 **Four years ago, Wedding Night:**

I sat in the car on the way to the hotel that we were staying that night, before he would take us to the apartment that he had picked out for us and his parents had bought as a wedding gift. All night he had just glared at me and said nothing.

Once, at the hotel we got out and I followed him into the room as he opened the door to me silently.

"Thank you." I whispered as he just grunted in response. I walked in and sat on the bed as he placed our bags on the counter. It was a large, beautiful room that had rose petals on the bed and floor. Everything was in whites and reds, with two bottles of Champagne on the table with a note that read, "Congrats, to the married couple." I frowned at it, as Sasuke just stood at the door and looked at me.

"I'm sorry about all of this." I whispered as he scoffed, moving to the bed and undoing his tie.

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled and started unbuttoning his vest and threw his jacket on the table next to his suitcase.

I got up and blushed starting to fumble with the buttons on the back of my dress, silently cursing under my breath when I couldn't do it on my own, but tried anyway. It had about 50 buttons that went from my neck all the way down to my lower back. "Fuck.." I whined as my arms grew tired, my back to Sasuke. I froze as I felt fingers on top of mine.

"Let me." I heard his voice right behind my ear, before feeling his fingers undoing the buttons, expertly. I frowned at the thought of him being use to taking off women clothes."Why wear a dress you can't even take off on your own." He scoffed, but I stayed silent as I felt his fingers touching the bare skin of my back, making me shiver. He was an asshole, but still handsome, so once again my body was betraying me. Once done, he backed away and turned around giving me privacy. I looked over my shoulder and blushed, seeing the he already had his shirt off.

I looked at his toned back, and strong shoulders. I found his skin beautiful, but I snapped out of it remembering how much of a jerk he was. I slipped my dress off and put it on top of my suitcase as well, and grabbed my night gown that Ino picked out for me, just for our wedding night.

It was a see through red dress with my black underwear underneath. I steadied my breathing as I told him I was done. He turned around and looked me over, and for a few moments I thought I saw lust pool in his eyes, before It faded away. He walked to me, and I could have sworn he was about touch me, instead he walked past me and grabbed one of the bottles of alcohol and walked out of the room.

I sat alone, In my panties on a night, that I most defiantly didn't want to be alone for. It was my wedding night and I wanted to at least talk with Sasuke, but clearly He had wanted nothing to do with me..

 **Present day:**

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard our door open and slam closed. "SAKURA! YOUR ASS BETTER BE HOME!" I heard him yell as I looked at he clock. It was waaaay to early for him to be home, he must of made an excuse and took off from work. I quickly slid the binder back under his side of the bed as I ran out of our bedroom picking up my bag.

When I walked out, Sasuke looked even angrier than, before as he looked at my bag and then to me. "What Sasuke?"

"You deleted my important papers and sent porn to my mostly female employees! I could have been sued for indecencies in the work place!" He all but growled at me.

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" I bit out, and I kid you not, he blushed both from embarrassment and anger.

"Not funny, Sakura. I thought I married a woman not a child." He growled, stalking over to me. With his long legs, it took him three medium steps to reach me.

"Good, because I thought a married a man not a monster." I retorted back calmly looking him dead in the eyes as he took a small step back as if I shot him.

"Well, that's pretty fucking harsh." He narrowed his eyes at me and just stared.

"Oh, and all the things you've said to me these last couple of years, wasn't?" I growled starting to walk passed him, but he gripped my arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked almost in a frantic kind of way, this was the first time I had heard anything, but anger or indifference in his tone.

"Anywhere, you aren't." I glared at his hand, willing him to let me go free.

"I can't let you do that." He grunted and grabbed my bag and held it over his head up in the air.

"Hey! You damn well better give that back!" I yelled at him trying to grab at it, practically climbing his large frame to reach it, but it was useless.

"Or what you'll spank me?" He said down to me in a sexy tone I've never in my life heard him use. I glared hard back as I tried to kneed him hard in the nuts, but barely missed hitting his thigh as he instinctively moved out of the way.

"You almost hit something very, fucking important." He growled as I tried to kick him again, as he somewhat chuckled at my attempt. I growled even more pissed off at his laughter.

"Not so important, If you never use them!" I snapped and before he could respond I stomped down on his foot with my 4 inch heels, as He waled out and I used the chance to take the bag. The second it was in my hands, he growled and tried to grab at it. I instantly moved, before he full started chasing me through the fucking apartment, like we were fucking children.

I reached the kitchen and right before he was about to grab me, I made a rash decision to grab the sink head that expended and strayed him right in the face with it. Then I paused realizing what a bad idea that was, when he spit out water and glared hard at me.

"Oh shit.." I said out loud as he grabbed me, pulling the bag from my hands and throwing it in some random direction before grabbing the sink head from my hands and spraying me till I was soaked.

"STOP!" I screamed as the water soaked me to the bone and he laughed loudly.

"No way, you freaking lunatic!" He laughed loudly as I struggled against his fame, kicking and screaming as he kept his arm firmly around my waist.

"You're the fucking crazy one!" I yelled gasping for air.

"Do you give up?" He asked playfully like a child would to there younger sibling.

"Yes! Now let me go!" I yelled as he stoped and let me go. I glared at him, before immediately grabbing the water again and spaying him on full force as I laughed loudly, he just held up his hands to defend himself, to no prevail. Then, I slipped on the wet marble floor. I closed my eyes tightly, as I expected to hit the cold wet floor but ended up landing on something soft but also slightly hard.

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke underneath me still laughing and looking up at me, in slight pain that was shown on his handsome features. His laughing died down slightly as he brushed a wet strand from my face and tucked in behind my ear.

"Why have we never fought before? It's fun." He mumbled now in a serious tone.

I stared at him, shocked and confused, was my eyes welled up with tears. "I have to go.." I stated dumbly as I got up and ran to the door grabbing my keys and bag on the way out as I heard him yell my name from behind me.

I ignored it and the weird stares I got from our neighbors, tears falling down my face as I got into my car and started driving to Ino's and Sai's house, not even stoping to dry off. I was more confused that I've ever been.

-Katt

Hey guys,

I told you I was writing more and more recently! Omg, thank you all for the sweet and kind comments! I love reading them, and also, thank you for the follows/favorites! It means sooo much to me! Anyway, there were a few people that said that this is another story with Sakura acting weak for staying with Sasuke or an Idiot for doing so. But, to say that is to deny she didn't do the same thing the anime/manga. That whole time, Sasuke treated her badly and eventually even tried to kill her, she still loved him. It sucks that he did that, but all the while she still cared for him. So, The reason you're saying my story is bad, is the same reason others love the pairing. I guess, in short, I'm trying to say if you don't like my story that's cool, just don't dislike it for a stupid reason. At least blame it on my shitty grammar. Lol! But anyways, for those that did leave kind comments, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You are all so kind.

Thank you!


	4. My wife is leaving me

Sakura wants to leave me, and I deserve it.

What I felt was unnecessary was the fact that I was now getting about 50 upset emails from coworkers about my perverted behavior, until I finally had to leave work, and let the bored of directors fucking with the shit show Sakura caused.

I remembered back to how she asked me if I wanted to spank her in my office, and If I wasn't to scared to touch her, damn right I would have spanked her ass red, then and there. I shivered at the thought, then frowned deeply. She really wasn't what I thought. All these years I've felt her caring, genuine, gentle nature, and rejected it. This new her was still interesting to me. Why didn't I accept her before? Why? Because I was scared too, I understood what she was telling me today and it all clicked.. Just to late. I was to late, but even with my regret and pain at the thought that she may actually leave added gasoline to the already roaring fire behind my eyes.

The second I returned home, we yelled at each other some more, before something odd happened. It was like we turned into children, stupid happy children.

Then, I once again, ruined it.. When she was about to fall, my body moved, before I could think what I was doing. I grabbed her and moved her to my chest. I instantly felt my skin heat up as I looked at her beautiful face, and wet hair in my face, tempting me to touch it. I did. I pulled a strand out of her face and savored the smell of her skin that was lemon with hints of vanilla, from her perfume that I had told my mother to give her, even though I had bough it for her.

Then she bolted. Snapped away from my hands like a rubber band shooting off my finger and right out the door. I called after her, but she was gone. I rubbed my face irritated. What the fuck is wrong with me? I still don't trust her, yet I can't stand to think of her leaving.

What would I do if I couldn't get my fix of her everyday, without her knowing? The warmth that I wake up to when she unknowingly cuddles into my side, or the smell of her freshly cleaned hair, or her beautiful voice in the shower that I stand outside of the door, just listening to her voice, that sometimes hits the wrong note before she curses and tries again.

I think I'd die..

I growled and raked my hands over my hair, scraping my nails across my skull in frustration, before snatching my phone from my briefcase, and dialing up Naruto, already regretting this action.

"Sup." I heard Naruto's voice over the speaker with a baby crying in the background.

"You with the kid today?" I asked and chuckled. I'd seen my friend with his son and it was freaking hilarious. He looked both in love and lost as all hell, all at the same time.

"Yeah, I think he hates me, Sasuke! He only wants Hinata!" He whined loudly. "Could you come over and help me, You're the only person that can calm him down despite her." He begged as I snickered at his pain.

"Yeah, sure, But I need some help with Sakura." I mumbled, with any confidence fading from my voice.

"Shit, what now? Let me guess, you bite her head off for something simple, and now you feel so guilty to can't stay home?" He said loudly over the voice of his screaming kid.

"Yes, and no. She's divorcing me." I whispered, pain lacing into my words and flowed through the phone as I heard Naruto pull in a breath.

"Fuck you coming here, I'll be at your place in 10." He snapped and hung the phone. I frowned and fell on the couch before looking at my wet clothes and sighed.

Getting up, I started to strip, before grabbing some simple jeans and a black tee shirt, before my phone rang. I answered it, annoyed, but froze as I heard Ino's voice screaming through the phone.

"Sasuke, You hot headed piece of shit!" Ino yelled as I pulled the phone away from my ear. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

I growled, I felt bad for this crazy woman's husband. I don't see how he hasn't run away from her by now, then again in a way he's kinda scary in his own way. Like his smile, is more for you than him.

"I don't fucking know either, Pig." I snapped back, holding the phone with my shoulder and cheek as I lit up a cig, knowing I wouldn't be able to smoke once Naruto and his son got here.

"Call me pig again and I'll murder you." She hissed, "You confused the hell out of Sakura!" She screamed as I heard my wife's voice in the back ground asking her friend to stop.

"Look Ino, put my wife on the phone." I snarled, trying my best to keep my anger in check. She sighed heavy, before I heard soft breathing, and somehow I just knew that, that was Sakura.

"Sakura.." I whispered. "Come home." I said a little bit sterner, but trying my best to sound calm.

"No, Sasuke.. I'm to tired.. I can't do this.." She whispered, and my chest clinched at just how broken my beautiful pink rose sounded. Then static was the only thing on the line as she hung up.

I fell on my bed, my hands shaking and cold sweat on my brow. I felt lost, and it was all my fault. I spent all this time trying to push her away, never realizing what I'd do when she actually decided to leave, and now that she's almost gone. I just want to hold on to her tightly.

I let my head fall into my hands as I smoked, ash-ing on the floor not even caring anymore, since Sakura wasn't here to tell me to go outside.

I got up and walked over the mini bar and grabbing a bottle of whiskey and took a shot, before placing it back inside the cabinet under the bar.

Just then I heard a knock on the door as I smother my cig right on the bar top, before opening the door and having Naruto instantly shove Boruto into my arms. The child immediately stoped crying and clung to me as I bounced him slightly in my arms. His chubby hands grabbing on to my shirt. I sighed and shhh-ed him softly.

"When did she leave?" He said going to the fridge as he spoke and grabbing the rest of the meal Sakura cooked and started eating it cold. "Shit, this is good, you weren't lying." I had called him at lunch today and told him about last night.

"No shit, dumbass. And she left about an hour or two ago." I mumbled as Boruto gripped my finger with his little hand. I looked at his innocent face and felt my heart swell, slightly jealous of Naruto.

"Well, go after her, asshole." He mumbled as he shoved food into his mouth comically chopping on the food, sending it flying, as he fell on the couch, obviously tired from his son.

"And do what? Kidnap her?" I spat out sarcastically as Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know man, just do that voodoo mind shit, that you did to get girls to drop their panties, in collage." He mumbled around bites of food as I rolled my eyes, feeling my head throb. This as a bad idea.

"Hinata is still close to Sakura, right? Get her to talk to Sakura or some shit." I grumble and sat beside him as the baby giggled happily.

"Nah, bro. That's not going to happen." He stated wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, then rubbed his hand on his jeans.

"Why's that? I though she liked me?" I grumbled and looked at him a little confused.

"Well, her and Sakura had a chat a while ago and since then, she thinks your the devil himself…" He smirked slightly at the thought. "And I can't convince her any different. She'll fucking murder me for siding with you." He mumbled and shivered. Clearly disturbed by the mental image that he all to clearly saw.

"Fucking hell." I snapped out as he nodded slowly, before I handed him his kid. "He's calmed down, and I'm pissed as hell and want to get drunk."

Naruto frowned and held his child to his chest, as I grabbed the bottle of whiskey and started chugging it down, before falling into the couch.

"That's a bad idea man, You'll regret getting that fucked up." Naruto scoffed as I glared at him.

"I'll take my chances, dope." I grunted drinking more, as my world already felt fuzzy as all hell.

This is hell.

(Sakura's Point of View)

"You don't understand! He had fucking notes under the pictures that made my heart do back flips!" I whined out to Ino over a cup of herb tea, that she had picked fresh from the garden that she slaves over.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you have taken enough of that man's bullshit.. I'd hate to say this, but you can't let him rope you in anymore." She sighed and laid her hand over mine, as Sai worked in the kitchen making us some stir fry. I had to hide my amusement as he wore Ino's yellow apron over his painting clothes.

Their small west side apartment, was mostly a rare of sunshine. Everything was in bright yellows and soft lavenders. Ino had worked hard to make the other wise shitty apartment into a beautiful, warm place. Flowers from her flower shop was placed every where, with the floral scent that radiated from the very walls. I smiled out the window sadly as there flower garden.

"I don't know that to do, Ino… I thought I'd be more sure about this, but now. I just don't know. I thought this was the right thing to do.. You didn't see the look he gave me. He looked like he need me. Really _needed_ me." I sighed as she squeezed my hand harder in her grasp. "My heart feels bruised.." I whispered after a moment of silence.

"Why don't you just try to get someone to kick Sasuke out of your head." Sad piped up finally as he then continued to whistle a little tune in the background.

Ino snapped his head to him, looking at him like he was a fucking genius. I rolled my eyes at them. "No.. just no." I waved my hands in front of my face like I smelled something fowl.

"Come on, Sakura you haven't dated in years and the thing you have with Sasuke is bullshit. Just get a guy to distract you through the divorce.." My best friend stated almost as sad fact.

I knew this was a horrible idea, but when I thought about the fact that the only time he actually touched me kindly, was earlier today, my pain gathered in my chest. I want to be loved, and I'm already 24 without a single 'dating' experience. Sure, I've had sex, but not made love.

I stared in her blue eyes and sighed. "Fine, but don't expect me to be good at this kind of shit anymore." I mumbled bitting my nails as my blonde friends squealed clapping her hand together happily.

"We should go to this new bar that my favorite customer was telling me about the other day. It's called 'twisted.' She said that it's mostly a man's bar on the edge of town. She gets 14 numbers on a small night. It's perfect." She spoke at rapid speed, as she pulled me to the bedroom and I looked at Sai for help, but he just chuckled and continued cooking.

Ino pulled me into the bedroom and started to put up dress after dress in front of my body, tilting her head back and forth before throwing it on the bed.

"I'm also doing you're hair, you seriously need a new style, I'm thinking a shorter look." She smiled happily as I just let her do her thing. I had no self worth at this point, having a husband ignore you for four years will do that to a woman…

She finally picked up a tight dark blue dress with cuts on the side running from my upper thigh to my cleavage. I looked at it and shook my head. "No way.. That's too slutty." I shook my head in utter fear.

"That's the whole freaking point, Bitch." She giggled before throwing it at me as I started to change, then she instantly pulled me into the bathroom and starting to look at my hair. She use to cut hair on the side, till her flower business got off the ground, So I full trusted her. She smiled and started to cut off some hair here and there. Once, done my spit caught in my throat. I was pretty short.. My hair that use to be at my waist was now a messy bob that was short in the back and long in the front. I looked at her stunned.

"I thought you where just going to trim it!" I yelled slightly before she giggled.

"I want to give you a whole new style." She said, as she already started to apply the make up, which I already knew was going to be slutty as all hell.

"Well okay then I guess." I said Sarcastically. "Do what you want."

"I will." She joked around.

About an hour or so, she was done and holding up a mirror to me. I gasped. I looked beautiful, like actually pretty.

I had to fan my eyes to keep from crying. "Thank you, Ino. I feel like my old self again for once." I whispered as she hugged me tightly. The dress fit my curves perfectly, with dark blue smokey eyes and clear lip gloss on my lips and my new short hair that framed my face perfectly.

"I'm glad you like it." Ino whispered and rubbed by back. "But don't cry bitch. I worked to hard on that shit, for you cry it all off." She snapped as I sniffled with a chuckle.

"Well let's get our asses to twisted!" She yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Hell yeah." I giggled at her child like behavior.

This is heaven.

-Katt=^.^=

Hey guys!

Once again, thank you so much for all the kind things you guys have said, and for the follows and favs. I really hope you continue to like the story as it unfolds, don't be scared to tell me what I need to work on, as long as its constructive I will be happy to listen and change things.

Thanks!


	5. Mysterious Man

I don't know why, but every part of me felt awkward in my own skin.

Ino had shoved me into the middle of the dance floor and proceeded to runaway making the fact that we need drinks as an excuse to leave. That jerk…

I gave myself a moment to scan the bar. It was an old school looking bikers bar that played old rock and newer chill grunge music. Ino's friend hadn't lied when she said that it was mostly a mens bar. The men were all pretty attractive too. They all had the same kind of look as well. All stronger older men, maybe in there late to mid twenties or thirties. The few other girls that were here, were all more tough looking, a few people walked around with snakes around there shoulders or arms. It was all very bizarre, yet entertaining.

I sighed and started dancing the best I could which was really bad, But the music was pretty good, it was stuff that Sasuke listened too.. I use to get the music he downloaded on his computer on my phone as well, since we used a shared account.

I shook my head not wanting to think of the beautiful yet, very cruel man. I frowned and rubbed my face thinking about how he said he's never cheated on me, while I'm here at a bar trying to pick someone up. Which is dumb, because I just know he's lying, a man couldn't hold out and not have sex for 4 years, when he was originally known for being a big playboy..

I cursed under my breath and just got lost in the music, enjoying the beat as I swayed my hips. Ino soon returned with my drink as I asked her what it was. She smiled and just told me to drink it. I sighed and downed the whole glass before giving it back to her as she looked at it and frowned.

"I'll hold your hair when you puke, but I really don't wanna have too." My blue eye'd friend asked and looked at me slightly concerned.

"Ino, I'm going to have to be drunk to do this.. I already feel awful about even thinking about cheating.." I said before grabbing her glass and drinking it down too. It was a murky blueish green liquid that actually tasted good, but the burn showed that it was most likely very strong.

"You're not cheating, sweetie. You served him weather he likes it or not. You're free." She whispers and gave me quick hug, before going back to the bar to get more drinks. I was already pretty drunk, considering I was a light weight that gets wine drunk on the daily, recently.

I sighed, started to dance more, before seeing a pair of eyes following my movements. I looked up seeing a very very handsome man, with wine colored eyes and beautiful strong features, and long inky hair, that hung free and cascaded down his broad shoulders. I blushed. How did I not see him before, he was clearly the most handsome man in the room.

I couldn't seem to look away, like my eyes were glued to the man that was watching me intently as I danced. I was the first to break the contact and looked at my feet, when I looked up again I saw him coming towards me. My breath caught in my throat, before feeling him wrap his arms around me and slowly dancing with me to the slower song. He was surprisingly gentle and graceful despite his tough rugged appearance. I blushed and just started dancing with him as he chuckled softly. I darted my eyes back up at him and frowned.

"Sorry, for laughing, beautiful. You just looked really cute when you blushed." He said calmly his deep voice making my chest ache with embarrassment.

He was so handsome. I held his strong shoulders a little tighter as I rolled my eyes, his leather jacket cold under my hands. "I'm not cute.." I mumbled, but he instantly looked at me with sadness playing on his strong features.

"That's a lie." He spoke gruffly looking down at me, with an intense expression. "Because we both know your beautiful as all hell." He smirked and pulled me a little closer. I blushed harder before pulling away slightly, giving me back the distance I had before.

"Wow, your a charmer. Calling girls beautiful or by pet names, just means you do this a lot and don't want to mess up the names." I mumbled sighing not trusting the stranger.

He just chuckled again. "Sounds like you've experienced some major assholes.."

"You could say that. But you're not denying it." I said letting a smirk land on my lips. I'm actually kind of enjoying this banter.

"Well, for you're in formation, _beautiful_ , I don't do this often and I don't use those words lightly." He smirked pulling me closer again, as the music sped up and he placed his hands on my hips.

"Well, you seem pretty confident for someone who doesn't do this often." I scoffed with playful tones sweeping through my words. His smirk was addictive and I wanted to see more of it.

I was rewarded with just that.

"I am confident. Is that a bad thing?" He asked softly and looked me over.

I smiled and shook my head, before seeing Ino over his shoulder look at us and smile, before going to find a place to sit. I rolled my eyes. I know her all too well.

"So, tell me, beautiful." He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, so I could hear him over the loud music. "What is a girl like you, doing in a place like this?" He asked a slight humor in his deep voice.

"Oh, that's the oldest line in the book, and to answer you're question, my friend wants me to get over this guy." I yelled back over the music as it got louder and more people got on the dance floor forcing us to press closer to one another.

"Tell me more about that, maybe I can help." He smiled genuinely as he wrapped an arm around me keeping me from touching someone that was behind me.

I sighed and looked up at him. "You know, you're too smooth to trust." I mumbled loudly right next to his ear, over the ever growing music.

"I'm not smooth, just trying really hard to get you to like me. Because, I want to know you better." He yelled honestly and his face looking serious as ever. "Do you want to go to the roof with me, it's quieter." He asked as I nodded blushing darker that before.

He smiled brightly and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers into mine as he pulled me to the top of the stairs, then through the double doors that lead to the roof. We both breathed in the air deeply as I shivered slightly. It was kind of cold.

"How's this?" He asked holding out his arms, as if presenting it to me.

I giggled and looked at him. For a tall, strong looking man acting slightly like a child warmed my heart.

"Do that again." He looked at me like I was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Do what?" I asked confused and tilted my head to him, as I rubbed my arms.

He mock rolled his eyes with a huge smile, then wrapped his leather jacket around my shoulders, and whispered in my ear. "You're laughter is the best sound I've heard in years." He pulled away, before leaning on the edge of the building.

I blushed badly, as I watched him light up a cigarette, and breathing it in as his broad chest moved with his breaths.

"I won't now.. You made me nervous." I mumbled as he chuckled softly and stared me down with those breath taking wine colored eyes.

"So, tell me about this boy that you're trying to forget." He stated patting the spot beside him, as I did so, but looked behind me, down at the three story drop and swayed slightly obviously still drunk. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me to his hard chest, as I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling his abs against my arms.

"Shit, I'm sorry.. I'm drunk." I laughed nervously and looked up at him.

"Don't be… I've got you." He smiled and looked at me like he was a little worried. "He really must be an idiot."

"Huh?" I offered him a confused expression as he suddenly became serious.

"That man that you want to forget.. He must be an idiot for fucking up anything with you." The mystery man said as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, much like how Sasuke did earlier today.

"Yeah.. He was." I whispered. "It was an arranged marriage, pretty fucked in this time period, Huh?" I rolled my eyes at my past self felling tears escape from my cheeks. Fuck, of course I'd cry in front of a hot guy the second I get alone with him.. talk about a mood killer. I scoffed and rubbed at my tears trying not to mess up my make up.

He dapped at my tears with the front of his black shirt. "It's not that rare. I heard my little brother did that, and I heard he really liked the girl after a while. So, maybe it's not always bad."

I sniffled a little thanks then added "Sorry, I'm sure you just _love_ to spend your time with a crying, blubbering girl." I laughed humorlessly at my horrible situation.

He just smiled, "Nah, I don't mind spending my time here with you." He said before kissing the crown of my head, while his five'o clock shadow scratched my cheek pleasantly. I relaxed into him, before my phone rang. I sighed and pulled out my iPhone and saw Ino's picture and quickly answered.

"Hey girl, what's up?" I asked some what excited to say where I was and with who, but that quickly faded away and froze in my 5 inch heals.

"Sakura, where the hell are you?" Sasuke's clearly drunken voice asked incredulously, like he couldn't believe I was gone in the first place.

"What the fuck?! where's Ino?!" I yelled at him, before hearing Sai in the back ground and Ino.

"I asked you first." He said defiantly like a child, as I looked up at the handsome man that still had his eyes glued on me.

I stared back at the man as I slowly answered my unfortunate husband, "I'm on the roof, I'll be down in a second.." I whispered as the man's eyes looked slightly sad, as I heard a grunt and him hang up.

I wanted to scream, this was just another thing that Sasuke has ruined.

"The idiot?" He asked.

"The idiot." I agreed with a nod.

He gave me a sad smile, before grabbing his jacket, and kissing my cheek again. "Steal his jacket when you get down there." He said, before lightning up another cig.

I sighed and started walking to the door, before I paused. "Wait. What's you're name? I forgot to ask.." I mumbled scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"Itachi, and You pretty lady?" He smiled brightly and winked at me as I giggled.

"Sakura Uchiha." I said softly. "Goodbye." I added as He looked at me very oddly, before chocking on his smoke. I felt my phone ring again. "fuck." I mumbled under my breath. Then, ran through the door as I heard Itachi call my name from behind.

The second, I reached the first floor I saw a very drunk Ino and Sasuke with Naruto and Sai. I rolled my eyes at all of them, as I walked down the stairs. Naruto was the first to notice me as He ran over to me and hugged me. "Sakura, thank god, you're here. Sasuke is drunk as hell, he's very very gone." Naruto whispers as Sasuke heard him and yelled.

"No, I'm not. I'm freaking not." He slurred his words and pointed a finger at him as I just sighed feeling completely, now sober that the two shots of courage had come and gone.

"Okay, OKAY!" I raises up my hands as all four of them and a few outsiders went silent. "Sai take Ino, she won't kill you later, I promise. Naruto, you're driving me and Sasuke home." I snapped as I roughly started pushing Sasuke out of the bar. Never in my life had I ever seen him drunk, let alone completely waisted like he was.

Sai leaned over to give my cheek a kiss as he carried an already passed out Ino on his back, as he walked by us and out of the building.

"Hey, hey. Don't shove so hard.." Sasuke mumbled with an almost pout. I gave him a very odd look before nodding and grabbing his arm instead, but he took my inch and tried to go a mile as he wrapped an arm over my shoulders.

"Hey, yourself. You're fucking heavy as shit." I grumbled as Naruto led us in the car, as he help me lay Sasuke down in the back and me in the front passager seat.

"Fuck, I think I left my jacket inside." Naruto growled annoyed at himself, before walking back towards the bar as I looked back up at the roof and leaned fully back in the seat watching the little bit of smoke, that I knew came from Itachi's cig. Then, all thoughts were ripped from me as I felt Sasuke's strong hand, began spinning some of my hair around his fingers.

I held my breath and just froze not willing to break whatever moment he was in. "You changed your hair.. You look so beautiful, but why didn't you tell me you where going to cut it.." He whined slightly in a very unusual tone for him. "It's so short, if I try and touch it now, you'll know.." He pouted as I sucked in a breath of air that I desperately needed.

Naruto opens up the car door and sat down, and just like that the little spell over me broke, as Sasuke started to sleep in the back with my hair stilled curled around his fore finger.

"Sorry, are you ready to go?" He mumbled as he started the engine. "You okay?"

I shook my head slightly tearing up and looking at Naruto, careful not to push Sasuke's hand away. "Tell me the truth. What does Sasuke think of me, Naruto."

Naruto pulled out and though over the question very hard as he finally sighed once on the road. "Honestly, I'm not sure, he even knows." He mumbled looking at him in the review mirror then at me. "But, I think you'd be surprised at the reasons why he is the way he is. He doesn't trust people- "Shut you're fucking mouth." I heard slurs from the back as Sasuke sat up and glared at the man.

Naruto did as he was told as I glared back at Sasuke. "Fine, don't let me know anything. Not like we were married for four fucking years." I mumbled as he looked at me and his face instantly fell.

"Not you Sakura. I wasn't talking to you. You can talk all you want. I love your voice." He whispered looking somber as all hell and looked out the window. I watched him more shocked that I've ever been in my life. He _loved_ my voice? He never even talks to me. How could he love my voice?!

Once back home, Naruto helped me get Sasuke up stairs and into bed, before I looked at Naruto. "Give me a ride to Ino's?" I asked really hoping he would.

"No, can do. I don't want Sasuke to be here alone, and my wife wants me home in an hour, so that leaves you." He smiled and started walking away as I growled.

"Asshole!" I yelled at his back, before walking back to the bedroom. I sighed, before taking my dress and heals off, in the room like I usually did, but this time I felt eyes on me.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke on his stomach and his chin on his folded arms, on the bed. Just staring at me. "Go on." He slurred out.

I glared at him, before covering myself. "You're such a pig." I snapped as he looked hurt.

"But, I turned around for so many years out of respect and I just couldn't resist sneaking glances the last year or so. I've already seen you.. You have an amazing body. I really like your ass." He let words tumble out like this was all very normal. I looked at him dumbly.

"Does alcohol make you blurt out whatever you think?" I asked no longer phased as He rakes his eyes over my mostly naked body, despite my bra and panties.

I watched as he licked his lips and nodded slightly. "That's what my brother use to say." As I looked at him sadly. He never spoke about his brother, and I can imagine why. His mother told me that he was Sasuke's only friend growing up, and He disappeared when Sasuke was only 16. His mother said he was crushed since they were so close. Wasn't till collage when he met Naruto that he apparently started to lighten up some.

"I see." I whispered calmly. He doesn't know that I know about his brother.. But I can't really recall the name. 'I' something I think, Like Issac or Ivan. whatever, all I know is that it's a soft spot. The only one of his I know off. So, I'm not touching that area, at all.

He finally gets up and walks over to me, before starting to unbutton his shirt. I looked at him confused and shocked. Yet, my body wouldn't move. He was so close, that his heat was prickling my skin, as my eyes stayed glues to his fingers, slowly starting to reveal smooth beautiful skin. I felt guilty for having such thoughts about him, when he was drunk, but I can't deny that watching him turned me on. Badly.

I glanced up as he reached the last button and his eyes stayed fixed on me, as he shrugged off the shirt, then place it around my shoulders. He held it closed with his hands, as I studied his sexy shirtless frame. I never really got a good look at him, because he woke up so early and never really let me see him. But, now that I could, I had to fight the urge to touch him, but before I could, I froze again.

Sasuke snuggled his face into my neck having to lean over quiet a bit because of his height, as He panted slightly. "Don't look at me that way.." He mumbled his lips against the juncture of my neck and shoulder, sending goosebumps all over my skin.

"What way?" I managed out words, yet still breathlessly.

"Like you want me to fuck you.." He rasped and kissed my neck softly, nipping it slightly as I bit my lip to keep from moaning as I rubbed my thighs together, only a little bit.

Then, all to quickly for the second time tonight, he pulled away and looked at me with lust pooling in his inky globes. "Goodnight, Cherry." He mumbled, before walking to the bathroom and I started hearing puking.

I sighed and leaned on the backroom door and looked at him. "Cherry huh?" I mumbled to myself. I leaned down, beside him and rubbed soothing circles in his back as he puked up all the contents of his stomach, before dry heaving.

"Don't look.. I don't want you to see me like this." He panted, between gags.

I ignored him and continued to rub his back and sighed. "You know, I never got to do this for you when you got food poisoning, because you always locked the door. So, the least I can do is this. I'm still a nurse even if I don't work anymore." I chuckled as he nodded slowly.

I got up and grabbed a wet towel, and began to dab at his face and mouth. "Thank you." He mumbled leaning against the wall, as he pressed into my touches. "Feels good."

I smiled softly, then grabbed his arm. "Come on, lets get you to bed, you're done puking." I Whispered as he shakily stood and leaned on to me, as I helped him to the bed. Once, he fell he pulled me down with him, and snuggled his face into my chest.

To be honest, I would have punched him at another point if he did this, but right now he was to out of it, to even think sexually at the moment, just way to innocent looking at this time as he started to snore ever so slightly.

I clapped and the lights turned off, before I kissed Sasuke's head and smiled, falling asleep as well. I wonder, who I'll dream about, Sasuke or the mysterious man, Itachi? I don't know, but know who I'll wake up too.

-Katt =^.^=

Hey guys!

Thanks so much for everything, I really hope you liked this update. Once, again don't be shy and comment and let me know you're thoughts! I love reading them. Feedback is super important.

Thank you!


	6. Itachi is Back

I fluttered my eyes open, as the bright sun assaulted my face. I grunted fully annoyed by the world around me, then closed my eyes tighter and snuggled into the pillows under me. Two pillows? That's odd, I'm pretty sure I usually just sleep with one of them, at least for the most part. With my eyes still closed I moved my hands up the length of what felt like a body pillow.

The realization hit my head hard, like the migraine that was slowly approaching. I shot up and looked down at a still soundly sleeping Sakura, in nothing but my shirt from last night, and her underwear.

I looked her over slowly, before frowning slightly not being able to remember how I got here in the first place. "Shit.." I mumbled and played back down beside her sleeping form and scrubbed my face with my hands, pressing hard into my eyes. I sighed deeply, then looked over at her as she rolled to her side as I pulled the blanket up her long legs to her middle.

I very carefully touched a loose strand of her hair and looked at it sadly. I will no longer be able to feel the accidental beauty that comes along with her hair sometimes touching me as she walked by. It was a reminder that she was real and not just a figment of my imagination.

She wasn't a ghost, despite her sometimes acting like it. She remained silent around me for the most part, until recently. I smiled at the thought of her actually getting mad at me. I had never seen it, before now. Which, is crazy because she seem to have a pretty short fuse.. I had seen it directed at Naruto, but never myself. I both loved and hated it. She's not scared of me enough to stay silent, but angry enough to make me question weather or not she'd kill me.

I grumbled to my self about my head, before getting up and getting dressed for work.

I looked at my phone, before trying to turn it on, realizing pretty quickly that it was dead. Obviously, missed the whole when trying to plug it in last night I sighed and looked at the clock seeing I was running 20 mins late.

"Fuck." I mumbled and quickly walked to the shower and turned it on, quickly rinsing off. I then walked completely naked to my closet not caring about it, but paused as I heard, a gasp as I walked through the bedroom.

I snapped my head over to the bed, seeing Sakura sitting on the bed, staring at me openly. I cleared my throat, with a smirk at her blushing face. This isn't the first time she's seen me naked, but it's the first time that she's seen the front of my body, usually she seeing my back when she walks into the bathroom then quickly leaves. I thought she couldn't stand me, but now that I see her face, it's clear that she's just embarrassed as hell.

I chuckled softly, before walking over to my closet, which was on the side that she was currently on, since she fell asleep on my side.

I watched as she fidgeted in her spot, looking painfully awkward as she lowered her eyes. I grabbed some fitted black boxers that I felt fit me well, glancing at Sakura as she glanced up at me. She quickly looked away after making eye contact.

"Try taking a picture." I mumbled with a smirk on my lips, but even to my own ears it sounded harsher than I meant it. I usually try to say things to tease her, but yet, it always comes across as harsh.

She instantly got up starting to walk away, before I heard a loud click from beside me. I looked over at her with shock obviously playing on my features.

"Thanks for the offer, asshole." She snapped with her hand on her hip, my shirt raising up on on her peach and cream thighs. I licked my lips slightly, before shaking my head and glaring hard at her.

I walked over to where she stood an inch away from her, her smaller breasts almost pressed into my chest. "Delete it. I don't trust you with that." Honestly, I didn't. Last time she got a hold of something embarrassing of me, she sent it to everyone in my office. The girls around the office, now either flirt with me way to openly or look at me like I'm a stain on their perfectly white shirt.

She pretended to think on the order, tilting her head side to side, then snapped her fingers with a smile in mock realization. Dead panned-ing as she blurted out a grainy "No."

"Why are you going to do with it, touch yourself, since I won't?" I growled, before instantly wanting to take it back as I watched Sakura's beautiful face fall bitterly. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! Shit. Fucking shit. What the hell did I just do.. I need a fucking filter.

I opened my mouth, to retract the comment, or at least try. Till, I felt a sharp sting on my cheek, then another. I looked at her, my face cold and her eyes weepy. I frowned, knowing I deserved that, and more. I couldn't meant her gaze, as she walked off into the bathroom.

"I fucking deleted it and I need your lawyer's number. I have paper work for him."

I looked at her beautiful back, before she slammed the door shut hard, making things fall in the bathroom, that even made me flinch, and touch my cheek again. I looked at the clock again, before saying 'Fuck,' for the 100th time this morning..

I quickly got dressed in a back suit, and red skinny tie, that Sakura's bought me, but paused felling guilty for wearing it, then set it back into the drawer. I looked at myself in the mirror, before rubbing my face again, seeing the red hand print was still on my cheek.

I really didn't mean to blurt that out, but when I saw her beautiful skin, and amazing smirk, I felt like I had to cover my attraction. I guess, I never grew out of the whole, 'be mean to the girl that I like,' to hide my attraction. I'm so fucking stupid.. I thought about her touching herself to it, and it just blurted right out of my mouth.

I gave the bathroom one longing looking, considering skipping work and just trying apologizing, but I didn't have it in me to be rejected again.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my lunch that the chef from down stairs, brings up every morning before work. I sighed and grabbed the bad with my keys, before riding the elevator down to the parking garage. I unlocked my Corvette that was matte black. I loved this car, but today it was just annoying. Everything was annoying when I felt like Sakura was upset. When did my days become contingent on weather or not Sakura was happy? I'm not sure, but It's happening.

I drove in silence to work, before I couldn't stand my thoughts anymore and popped in the CD that was Sakura's. I relaxed as I heard her voice fill my car loud and clear. I sighed contentedly as I could be and pulled into my parking spot, before turning off my car and getting out. I walked into the building, before choosing to climb the stairs. Not wanting to be in a box with other humans.

Once, I was inside my work place, I noticed everyone looked nervous as I stepped in, before my father ran over to me.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all morning!" My father glared at me with the same glare that I knew all to well.

"Sorry, father. My phone died." I shrugged, but noticed the sweat on his brow, that meant he was nervous… Not hot.

"Follow me to my office. Our wonderful Itachi is finally home." He said sarcastically as I froze and looked at him shocked.

"You're kidding." I scoffed and followed him closely behind.

"Unfortunately, not.." He sighed as I looked at him confused.

"Why do you say that?" I asked at the door of his slightly larger office.

"Because, he wants your job." He said annoyed as he opened the door revealing a very different looking Itachi.

I gapped at him, pulling in his new appearance. He wore a leather jacket and ripped jeans, as his large combat boots sat on the conference table, getting mud on the clean surface.

"Hello, Little brother." Itachi smiled at me with a glint of something mischievous in his whine colored eyes.

I glared at him, before starting to charge at him, but my father held me back, with a hand to my chest. They don't lie about old man strength, my dad sure as hell had it.

"I'll fucking kill you." I growled darkly as I watched him chuckle slightly.

"Why's that, little bro?" He asked pulling his hands behind his head, ruffling his long unbound hair. It's so much longer than last time I saw him.

I could hear my father saying 'enough.' But I ignored him, as I spat out the words I've been dying to say since I was a teen. "Why the fuck man? You just stole your half of the inheritance and just fucking bailed. If you think you come back like a prodigal son, you can kiss my ass!" I yelled at him, struggling against my father.

"Oh, my poor stupid little brother, I just thought I should see my family. It's been so long." He sighed and got up before strolling over to me and my father.

"Itachi, stop pissing off your brother and sit your ass down." My father snapped at him as Itachi just grinned sitting at the head of the table in my seat. My. Fucking. Seat.

"You too, Sasuke, Sit down." He warned, eyeing me carefully, but I obeyed, before sitting down, and glaring at my brother.

"Okay, boys. I'm sure you're not going to kiss and make up anytime soon, but Sasuke." I looked over at my father. "Itachi is going to be shadowing you, I need you to teach him the ropes."

"What?! Father you can be seriously thinking of giving him my-"No, but we could use all the help we can get. Depending on how well you two can work together, You'll spit the job and act as one solid unit." He interrupted me

I could believe my ears, was my father seriously thinking about letting Itachi back into the family business when he obviously is just down on his luck and that's why he's back? Is my father senile?

"Please, take of me, little bro." Itachi growled as I stood up and straitened out my jacket and buttoning the suit button.

"Very well, after you do the paper work, come to my office, it's unlocked so go head and sit there and wait for me till then." I all but growled as I walked out of the office hearing a sigh coming from my father, as I left the room. No one even dared to glance up at me. They sensed my anger, like waves rippling through the office. They all knew. It was a huge scandal when Itachi left, so it came as no surprise that they all know exactly whats going on.

I spotted Jugo who was pretending not to notice me as he poured coffee in a cup at the coffee bar that we installed not too long ago, as a gift to our employees. I walked over to him, before grabbing his arm almost spilling his coffee, as I tugged him out to the patio we had for the smokers.

"Woah, Mr. Uchiha! Careful." He said in his deep voice. He was a very tall man with tan skin and almost orange hair, that spiked every which way. He looked at me with his concerned brown eyes. "You okay, sir?" He asked softly as I lit up a cigarette. He was apart of the security team. He was one of my few friends at work. He's 100% real, not fake like most people.

"Itachi's back." I sighed and rubbed my face as he frowned.

"Yeah, boss. I heard." He whispered and stole a cig from my pack and started to smoke it.

"I don't want to kill him on his first day, so calm me down or some shit." I grumbled as he nodded, he was use to this. More than protecting me from others, he protects me from myself.

"Look, boss. You have proven yourself time after time to your father. You stuck by him, when Itachi split. He's not going to throw you away that easily. Plus, you never know, Itachi may have, become a better man, because of his time away. Perhaps, He's back to make things right with you, and his family. Give him a chance." Jugo was right. He always was, but it didn't take the edge off.

"Yeah, You're right, but I still hate him.." I mumbled glaring through the glass he flirted with one of the girls at the front desk.

Jugo looked at where I was looking and sighed. "I have been known to be wrong every once in a while as well." He grumbled glaring at him. "That's my girlfriend he's flirting with." He mumbled tensing.

I looked at the girl again, seeing a pretty little blonde thing that looked to be red in the face, not making eye contact with my brother. "Well, shit. Now, we have someone to trash talk together." I groaned annoyed by my brothers loose behavior.

"Would I be fired if I tried to kill him?" He said after a while his now empty paper cup crushed in his hand.

"I would give you a promotion, but I'm afraid the law wouldn't smile kindly at the prospect. But, the second you get out of jail, I'm making you the fucking second CEO." I nodded at we both glared at my brother.

Today was going to be a very very long day…

(Sakura's Point of View)

I looked everywhere. Inside my clothes from yesterday, my car, the bathroom, even the sink. Yet, no ring. I don't really know, that I didn't have it until I went to take it off before showering, and realizing it wasn't there.

"Shit.." I mumbled under my breath, before saying fuck it and trying my best not to care. I rolled my eyes and contemplated going back to Ino's, but decided against it, not waiting to be around a hung over Ino. Don't get me wrong, I love her like a sister, but she also can annoy me like one as well.

My phone rang right when I was about to just go for a drive around town. I looked at the screen and smiled. "Makoto," was written across my screen as I happily answered.

"Makoto! How are you?" I asked genuinely curious. Despite, Sasuke's horrible treatment, I really did love his parents. His mother was so kind, and his father was really cute in a overly protective father kind of way. He just recently started getting on to Sasuke when we came over for his treatment of me. It was pretty refreshing to see someone chew him out every so often.

"Good, my dear. How are you?" She said in a beautiful voice, that could be mistaken for a melody.

"Not to well." I said not being able to hide my feelings from her, She has quickly become my mother as well.

"Why's that? If everything okay, Sakura." She asked as I instantly felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I started sniffling, starting to break down. "Oh, honey. Don't cry! What in the world is going on?" She said, as I knew she was shaking her head, as she usually did when she was worried.

"Do you mind if we talk in person.. I don't know if I can talk over the phone right now.." I struggled to spill out my words as her confronting voice melted all my walls down to rubble.

"Sure thing, girlie. I'll be there in 20 to pick you up. You and I are getting cosmo's and talking." She said matter of factly, before I sniffled a half hearted 'okay.' Once, she hung up, I walked back to my room and just threw on some jeans not bothering to change out of Sasuke's shirt, as I pulled my hair up in a bun and rubbed at the black mess under my eyes.

Not to long later, I got a call from Makoto, informing me that she was right outside our apartment, as I grabbed my back and phone and rubbing out of our home. Wait, that's not right. It's not a home. It's a prison, without locks and bars. I walked out of my prison.

I saw her car the second I stepped outside, now on the ground floor. I got in as she looked at me, and frowned. Not because she was disapproving of my outfit, but because she was worried.

"Sweetheart. Not to offend, but you look dreadful.. how long have you been crying?" She whispered placing a small loving hand on my knee, patting it. She was so cute. She acted more like a grandmother than mother in law. But, no part of me minded. In fact, It made me said, because of how much I wanted her to have the grand child she's wanted for years, but never spoke it openly.

"I've cried for months, Mak." I called her by her nickname that my own mother often used for her best friend. Makoto always loved when I called her that. Since, my mother passed away, last year, I've noticed Makoto always melts when I call her by my mother's nickname.

"Not another word! We are going to pick up some ice-cream, and forget cosmos! I have sugar rum at home. I'll make spiked milk shakes." She smiled and started driving home as she held my hand tightly, as she drove. I watched the buildings go by zipping by me, as they started to drift farther and farther apart. They lived right outside the city and in a pleasant little suburb that was on the richer part of town. I wanted to live close to them, but Sasuke wanted to be closer to his work place. We drop by the store on the way out of the city and picked up to large tubs of vanilla and strawberry ice-cream. Then, started are journey back to Makoto's house.

We pulled into the drive away, before we got out, and head towards the door. There house was stunning, I took a moment to restudy the winding stair case that faced the doorway and the cold marble floors that was so clean it glistened in the mid day sun, that shined in from the wall length windows, that were framed with creme colored curtains. It gave off a very 1880's London feel, despite them still being very traditionally Japanese. So much so, It took me a while to pick up on there mannerisms considering I was not Japanese myself. Honestly, I don't even know my own heritage.

I followed Makoto to the large beautiful decorated kitchen that was beside a large sliding window door that looked out across there huge pool that looked like a natural spring. Sasuke's father designed it himself.

The second, I put the ice-cream on the table top, Makoto got to work grabbing the blinder, milk and sugar rum that she promised she had. I smiled at her as I started scooping ice-cream into the large bullet blender she had.

"So, spill it. What goings on, sugar plum." She asked measuring out the rub in shot classes, handing me one, as she knocked her's back. I chuckled and threw mine back as well, liking the taste as it flowed down my throat. I really love her many nicknames. She said It was, because she learned English from a nanny from Georgia when she was just a child, so she picked up on the woman's little sayings, until she married her husband. It was an arranged marriage for them too, but they fell in love in just 2 weeks. She had hoped the same for me and Sasuke. I loved her hope, but it also hurt at times. Like I said false hope kills…

"I'm divorcing, Sasuke.." I whispered, as I ate a spoon full of the sweet cream, letting it sooth my pain. I swear, this is why I have become so fluffy these past couple of years.

I looked at Makoto, expecting her to freak out, get mad, anything, but she just nodded slowly. "What did that boy do.." She sighed as she poured a larger amount of rum into the blinder then usual, then added milk.

"It's more what he doesn't do.." I whispered watching her, as she shook her head her earrings shifting hitting her cheek and neck in soft taps. "He ignores me, but when doesn't ignore me, he's criticizing me…" My voice cracked on the last word as tears threatened to be spilled.

"Sweetie…. I'm so very sorry." She whispered rubbing my back in soothing circles, that allowed me to regain my composer. "I could ring that boys neck, I swear." She sighed exasperated with her son. I chuckled as I sniffled softly.

She started to blend the mixture, as she grabbed to large glasses out of the see through cabinets. Then stopped the blender and poured the milkshakes into them, then added more whips cream than truly needed, but I wasn't about to complain, as she stuck in to pink straws. She always wanted things to look cute, that included her amazing mixed drinks.

I grabbed my drink as she grabbed hers and I followed her outside, before we sat on the coffee table and chairs outside, as she turned on the outdoor fans that were over head, hanging from the wooden awning.

"You know, that child needs to wake up and smell the coffee. Perhaps, You divorcing him will be the alarm clock.." She whispered sipping on her drink and smacking her lips together in that 'I'm bout to cut a bitch' type of way. I smiled at her, softly.

"I don't know, Mak.. He can be a pretty damn heavy sleeper." I huffed drinking my drink as well. It tasted pretty damn good. I loved it, in fact. She knew this was my favorite drink she always makes them when I spend the night.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, Sakura, but why now? It's been four years, my darling. You stuck by him for a long time, just to give up now…" She whispered placing a cold hand on my arm, after she put down her drink.

I shook my head softly, placing down my drink as well. "No, don't be sorry. It's normal to wonder why. The truth is, that after mother passed away, He's been acting different. I think, it's because after the day of the funeral he found me crying in my room, and he reached out, about to touch my back, then he just stopped. He looked at me like he was so hurt, but didn't say a word…" I started in slowly as Makoto just listened intently. "Then, he just turned away. He stopped speaking to me even more after that, before he'd at least say hello or I'm leaving. Normal stuff, you know? But this last year, he's completely avoided me. I was hurting so much, and all he could do was watch me when he thought I wasn't looking. I couldn't take it.." I whispered.

"Baby girl…." She said as her expression mirrored my hurt, so much it shook me, but didn't surprise me. She always loved me like her own daughter.

"I re-read every self-help book, watched every marriage counseling videos, read blogs and articles about how to make marriages last, and it was all bullshit.. Not one of them worked. Not one. Mak, I wanted to cling to him after mom died, but he just kept pushing me farther away!" I finally let tears loose for the hundredth time. "I don't have the will to stay, but I also don't know if I have the strength to leave."

She gripped my hand in an iron grasp as she let tears fall as well. "What has gotten into that boys head, to treat you that way. Why I 'otta beat him sideways for this." She sniffled, then fanning her face and taking another sip of her drink as I drank almost half of mine, ignoring the brain freeze that was just on the brink of crashing into me.

"I'm not going to stop you.." I mumbled, tears turning into annoyance. "He really is such a jerk."

"Oh, Sakura.. I know you're hurt, but on the other hand.." She paused looking out at her beautiful back yard and large pool. "I'm sure there is a reason for all of this.. Sasuke was always a very loving child. He use to bring me flowers everyday on his way back from school. Of course, they where weeds not actual flowers," I chuckled at the thought, he still can't tell the difference, Ino and him got into a fight about it just last month. "But, I loved them and kept them all in a little vase by my bed. He use to sneak in to make sure I was keeping them, but he never actually asked if I liked them."

I watched her loving expression, as I thought about how much of a great mother she was. I tried not to be jealous of Sasuke, but I failed miserably. I loved my mother, and I miss her, but I wish Makoto was my mother from the start.. That's horrible of me I know, but I can't help it..

"Perhaps, that boy is doing the same thing with you. He cares but he doesn't let it show. He never does." She shook her head again as I sipped my drink.

"Well, I can see that.." I nodded feeling slightly dejected, but perhaps hopeful. "Oh, and I have to confess something, I feel horrible about it, if you're theory is correct."

"What is it, sweetie?" She inquired.

"The other night, Ino convinced me that I should try dating again to get my mind off of the divorce, and we went to a bar downtown.. I met someone. He was so handsome and so gentleman like, the he could have made me melt.. I feel awful about it.." I confessed.

"Did you sleep with this man?" She asked softly no malice in her kind voice.

"No, but I'm scared I would have, if Sasuke didn't show up, drunk as a dog.." I whispered rubbing my temples with my fingers.

"Did you get this man's number?" She whispered.

"No, I'll most likely never see him again, and I'm slightly comforted by that thought." I mumbled as she just nodded and gave me a slow smile.

"Darling, when you haven't been loved for years, it's normal to crave that love, there's nothing wrong with that. You haven't had much love from Sasuke, so I won't hold that against you. You didn't sleep with him, so no serious harm done. I just urge you not to jump into anything, until two things happen. One: You know, you are full ready to move on. Two: That the man you chose next really makes you happy, because Sasuke can not handle you leaving and then coming back. He's to prideful to take back someone who leaves him. Keep that in mind." She said in a mothering tone.

"I will. Thank you, Mak. You always know what to say. But enough about me, What's going on in you're life? Did you ever convince Fugaku to go on that health food diet with you? What was it? Lemon detox?" I asked her, referring back to our conversation, since we talk rather regularly.

"NO! Those Uchiha men can be so damn stubborn! He said that diets were for women, then of course, that pissed me off, because how sexist could he be?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "And now that Itachi his home he's going to be way to distracted." She waved her hand as if waving off the annoyance.

"Wait, itachi is back? When did that happen?" I asked confused. I had never met the other Uchiha so I was surprised that he'd come back, even after all these years.

"Oh yeah! You haven't heard.. Itachi came home two nights ago, even gave us a call and asked if he could say with us a few night's until he got his own place. We tried calling Sasuke, but he never answers his phone, you know how he is." She chatted on as she took her sunglasses off of her head before placing them in front of her eyes.

Itachi.. Where have I heard that name before.. It sounded super familiar, perhaps, from a dream or old memory.. More than just a family name. I feel like I'm forgetting something very very awful or perhaps important…

Right as I thought that, I heard a very familiar voice booming behind me.

"Mother!" A very cheer voice yelled out from the house as we both turned arounds and I froze. I sat there shocked as Makoto ran over to her son and wrapped her arms around her sons neck, and hugged him tightly. While I just watched feeling my stomach turn, and bile began to creep up my throat, burning at my delicate neck. I swallowed hard, forcing my drink back down, before taking another long drink. And Why am I freaking out? Glad you asked.

The man that was hugging my surrogate mother, was non other than the man I met at the bar just last night. The beautiful attractive man, that I was never going to meet again. The one man that me melt other than Sasuke himself. It wasn't hard to guess that, that man, who was hugging the woman Sasuke calls mother was none other than my brother in law, Sasuke's brother.

Itachi Uchiha.

I'm so fucked. So fucking fucked.

-Katt=^.^=

Hey Guys!

Okay, so I totally didn't expect this story to get any followers, let alone the nice reviews. I write, because it relieves my stress, so I'm so surprised whenever others like what I write, because I think they're just my silly stories. So, thank you for the support and thank you for reading. It warms my heart when I read comments from people saying they understand whats going on and like it on top of that. So, a special thanks to all you who leave me comments, keep them coming and don't be afraid to tell me what I do wrong. I could always use improvement.

Once again,

Thank you.


	7. A Deal (Or a Secret)

(Sakura's Point of View)

I looked at the man before me, and studied him still shocked. Mikoto's voice snapped me out of my daze, as she place a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura, this is Itachi, Sasuke's brother." She smiled brightly as me as he showed me a dazzling smile. I felt my mouth go dry as I looked at his beautiful face. He as so stunning, even more now that I could see him in the light.

"Nice to meet you." He spoke in a low husky tone that made goosebumps run over skin, as he held out his hand.

I grabbed it softly and whispered. "We've meet." I mumbled looking at my feet as I felt him rubbing his thumb against my hand, before I blushed brightly and pulled it away.

"Oh yeah! You're the girl from the bar." He smiled warmly at me, so you're my brother's wife. Interesting." He said as I felt Mikoto's eyes on me, before I nodded slowly looking at her, silently asking what to do.

"Itachi, we were talking about some personal girl things, do you mind waiting inside for a bit?" She said warmly as she patted his back and I shook softly staring at my feet.

"Of course, mother. Oh, and Sakura. If you ever want to talk, you can find me here." He smiled kindly at me, his eyes crinkling in the corners in the wake of his smile.

I watched his back as he walked away, my eyes fixed on as Mikoto sighed. "He was the mystery man, wasn't he…" She whispered sounding understanding.

"Don't tell anyone, please." I whispered tears in my eyes. "I don't want to hurt anyone." I whispered felling all the breath leave my lungs.

"Not a soul." She mumbled patting my back softly. "That boy seems different and for the life of me, I can't tell what it is." She shook her head again in worry.

I looked at her then and noticed her sorrowful face, and felt my shoulders fall. This was not good. Not good at all.

"What am I to do, Mik?" I whispered and looked at her beautifully aged face as she just looked at the house that she loved.

"I don't have the slightest idea, darling.." Mikoto whispered sitting back down sipping on her drink, as I limply slumped back into my seat, fresh tears stinging my eyes.

"If Sasuke didn't hate me before, then he sure as hell will hate me now.." I whispered shakily as I held my hands trying to force them to stop shaking in my lap.

"He never hated you." She said sternly and grabbed my hand looking me in the eye like she knew my heart and soul. "Never."

I stared back at her and tried to find belief in her coco colored eyes. "I don't know, Mik. I just don't know."

After a few more words of encouragement from my mother in law, we walked back to the house. Itachi was sitting on the table eating out of the tub of ice-cream that we bought only hours ago. I sighed as I looked at itachi.

"Sakura, Itachi, I have to go grocery shopping, before dinner. Sasuke and your father should be over soon." She mumbled gathering up her keys and purse. "Itachi, don't do anything that will make me want to beat you." She said in warning as he chuckled and gave her a mock salute, as she walked out of the house leaving Itachi and me alone. What was she thinking? This is a hella bad idea.

"So, You're Sasuke's wife." He asked eating another spoonful of sweet cream. I looked at him boredly, almost annoyed.

"Yeah, not by choice." I mumbled grabbing a spoon and dipping out some for myself, out of the tub of ice cream.

"I got that." He smirked at me, as I tried my hardest not to let him notice the fact that his smile made all my breath leave me.

"So…." I cooed out awkwardly. "How's your day been?"

He shrugged with his sexy mouth still wrapped around the spoon in his mouth. God, this man was doing things to me that I was not ready for. "It was alright, your hubby can be a handful." He scoffed as I rolled my eyes, fetching out more of the frozen cream for myself.

"Tell me about it. So, did you go to see him?" I asked slightly surprised that they already met so soon.

"I started work at his office today. I'm going to be sharing the same job as CEO with him." He said with a shrug as his hair shifted slightly, I watched as he tucked some of it behind his ear.

"I see, do you enjoy it?" I asked finally sitting down, beside the beautiful man, feeling my skin prickle where his arm brushed against mine.

"I don't know yet. I think the hard part is having Sasuke forgive me for leaving in the first place." He whispered a sad look gracing his handsome features.

"Oh.." I bit my lip not really sure what to say. Sasuke was hard to read, so I have no idea if he even wants to forgive his brother or not. We've never talked about anything, let alone Itachi..

I shifted uncontrollably in my seat, as a soft smile returned to his face. "So, . Do you work or anything like that?" He asked looking me over.

I looked at my hands as I could feel my own small sad smile growing. "I was a nurse, a midwife technically. I helped deliver babies." I said happily remembering the good times at the hospital.

"Really? That's pretty cool, but you said that in past tense. Are you not working anymore?" He asked a mask of confusion covering his eyes.

I rubbed my face not really wanting to talk about it, but chose to anyways. For some odd reason, I felt really safe around his man. Perhaps, it was because of his age or maybe his kind eyes.

"Yeah, after Sasuke and I married, we moved to the city and the drive was to far from the apartment to the hospital, Then my mother passed away.. So, everytime we lost a mother or baby, I'd break down.. I wasn't as strong as I use to be. I quit, but I still wanted to pursue my music on the side, but recently that's become hard as well." Once again I had opened up to this stranger of a man, and I had no idea why.

"I'm sorry for you're loss, what about your father?" He asked softly, with worry lacing his words.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "He works with your company, he does construction. At the moment, he's over seas. I think it was easier to be there, because nothing reminds him of my mother there. He loved her so much, that he just kind of shut down after the whole thing…" I mumbled as he pushed the tub of ice-cream closer to me as I shoved a few bites into my mouth.

"I see, may I ask what happened?" He whispered, then took some ice-cream for himself.

"She had a noticed a lump on her breast for a couple of years, but breast cancer didn't run in the family and she didn't tell anyone. Till one day she was driving and passed out on the highway. She crashed, but she wasn't really hurt from the crash. When they rushed her to hospital, they found cancer. All over. She was past the point of even doing chemo. A year later we lost her…." I chocked out the words, the subject still sore.

I felt Itachi running a hand through my hair, as I shot my head up to look at him and froze. He had a pained expression on his face, as he petted my head, like a father would to his child.

I immediately felt a dam break as I started crying hard, before he pulled me into his arms, and just held me.

"Shhhh.. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He mumbled, before he sighed sending minty breath into my face.

I shook my head and sniffled softly and pulled away, before looking at his shirt and chuckled through my tears. "Shit, I cried in front of you again, even used your shirt as a tissue _again_." I laughed without humor feeling dumb as hell.

He laughed a hardy laugh that made me feel light and happy myself. I stared at him confused as brushed a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "You're welcome to use me as a tissue at any point." He smiled and placed his fingers under my chin and lifted it, so I had to look him in the eyes. "I really don't mind."

I nodded dumbly as I looked into his beautiful eyes, before he kissed my forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment, before whispering in my ear, lips touching the skin there. "Plus, I want all your attention, I'm starting to get very jealous of Sasuke." He smirked as he let his hand be placed on my thigh, causing shivers to erupt from the area, heating my core.

Then, without warning I felt something grab me and pull me into a hard chest. "Itachi, Stay the fuck away from my wife." I looked up at the person speaking seeing a very pissed off Sasuke holding me hard against him. I blushed, at our contact. I could feel his fast heart beat, ramming against his chest. Oh boy, he was defiantly not happy.

I looked at Itachi, and mouthed a sorry, as the older man snorted at Sasuke. "Little brother, you really should take care of her, before someone else takes her." He rolled his eyes as he stood to leave and walked up stairs.

Sasuke growled at his back like a wild animal that was cornered, then he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away enough to look into my eyes. "Don't go near him, you hear me. He's not what you think." Sasuke said sharply. I watched him confused. Fear was lingering in his black orbs.

What could sweet Itachi do to make Sasuke fear him? That thought stirred up a world of curiosity. Sasuke is never scared of anything. Yet, I see fear in his eyes. "Sasuke, He's harmless." I shoved away from him and glared. "He was cheering me up, which was a lot more than anything you ever did for me." I spit out, anger lacing my words, as Sasuke gave me a surprised look before it quickly faded into anger of his own.

He grabbed my upper arm hard, before pulling me into a searing kiss, that bruised my lips. I struggled against him, as he bit my lip hard. I whimpered into his mouth, as he used the opportunity to glide his warm tongue into my mouth, exploring, and claiming. He finally pulled away as I looked at him with half lidded eyes. 'Curse my body for betraying me..' I was dizzy from the kiss, lust drunk on the man, before me. Despite, my hatred for the man, I still craved more of that kiss. He gave me the same look that I was shooting at him.

"Sakura, stay away from Itachi. He's not safe.. I don't what to see you hurt by anyone but me." He grunted lowly, his voice more raspy than usual, as he ghosted his words over my lips.

"You don't have that right and Why?" I asked cursing my voice for sounding airy and breathless. I didn't want him to know he affected me as much as he did. "He was kind to me." I said as I cleared my throat.

He grabbed me harder, his hands shaking, with what I believed was anger, but when I looked closer, it may have been out of fear as well. I suddenly felt like I was missing something.. Like I didn't know something very very important. "Just listen to me." He said through gritted teeth.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, placing a hand on his cheek as he looked at me shocked, flinching at the touch. "I can't seem to wrap my head around you, Sasuke. You're very confusing." I stroked the cheek that was surprisingly still red from my slap this morning.

he reminded silently shocked, just looking at me, like a deer caught in the head lights of a truck, before relaxing and leaning into my hand. He really was like a wild animal.

"I'm sorry for his morning.." He grunted looking at me with pained eyes, I shouldn't have said that to you.. I just want you to know, that I don't touch you, not because you're not beautiful. You're so beautiful, that I don't want you to touch me.. I'll get mud on your white soul.." My husband whispered so low, that if I wasn't focused on his lips, I wouldn't have been able to make out what he had said. He never had said sorry before. To anyone. He even looked like the words were a struggle to say. Painful, even.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water, unsure how to respond or even how to say anything at all. I watched him as he slipped his eyes closed and leaned into my hand even more. Then, suddenly I realized that I had never touched him either.. In fact, I went out of my way to not let him touch me either..

"Sasuke, I -"Sasuke, What are you doing here to early?" Mikoto cut in cheerfully as we snapped apart and looked at our feet like magnets repelling each other, as she walked through the door with a bag of what looked like vegetables.

"Hello, Mother." Sasuke spoke, but glanced at me, as I felt his eyes burn into my face. "How was your day?"

She smiled warmly at him as I noticed her presence always put this rough man at ease. Someone once told me, to watch how a man treats his mother, because if he is respectful to her, he'll be more respectful to most women. I smirked softly at him as he looked at me with a glare that was more confused, than annoyed.

"Well good, except I have two very rude sons." She said with the same happy voice as she starts laying veggies on the counter as I walked over to help her.

"Why do you say that?" He scoffed and grabbed a fresh tomato, before biting into it, and eating it more like an apple than tomato. "You only have one rude son, if you ask me."

"Good thing I didn't ask you." She smiled at him as he chocked on the fruit, before contenting to chew slower after he growled the out the piece in is throat. "You're rude to my beautiful daughter, that's why." She glared at her son with a very very familiar look.

"Mikoto- "Sakura, He needs to learn, that he can't treat you like I've seen many times before." She cut me off before I could protest.

"But,- "She's right." A rough voice forced both Mik and me to go silent and look at Sasuke as he pretend like it was not a big deal, then turned around his back facing us as he leaned against the table. "You deserve better." He mumbled as he took another bite of the tomato.

I looked at Mikoto as she moved her head to Sasuke gesturing me to go over to him, as I sighed and moved to face him.

"Sasuke, tell me honestly. Do you want to get divorced?" I stated trying to keep my voice even as he stared at me through his inky bangs.

"No." He grunted harshly glaring at me, almost trying to figure out my intentions.

"Then, we need to change." I whispered searching his eyes. "We don't have to love each other, I just want you to respect me." I said strongly gaining confidence the more I spoke. "I'll give you one month to show me, that you are not the cruel person that I think you are."

He took a bite of the tomato finishing it and tossing it in the trash that was behind me, before he nodded licking the juice off of his lips. Though, I know the actions wasn't suppose to turn me on, it did. It really did. "fine, but I _will_ make you love me." He growled and moved to go to where I guessed was the bathroom.

I stood there stunned, frozen once again in place. I looked at Mikoto as she just shook her head and giggled. "That boy is so much like me, but acts like his father." Mik was now chopping the vegetables into little dice shapes. I smiled softly and helped her.

"Sakura, what so you think about maybe staying here with me? That way maybe you guys can go back to the dating stage. Since, you and him had to skip that part of your marriage, I think it would be wise to try to reverse time a little." Mikoto asked as I watched her and started cutting a carrot.

"That actually isn't that bad of an idea, but would Sasuke go for it?" I wondered out loud.

"Who knows." She shrugged as I smiled at the possibly.

Maybe, not all is lost. Perhaps, Sasuke and I actually have a chance.

(Sasuke's Point of View)

I splashed water on my face angrily. How the fuck could I say that? I have no Idea what I'm even doing. I glared at my reflection. I couldn't hold back, when I saw her being so friendly with Itachi, it made my skin crawl. I wanted to rip his head off, but it hurt some where deep when I saw her smiling at him. Her smile was not something I got to see very often, at least not the real kind.

I want to love her..

I really do, but I don't know if I can, I'm caught between still thinking that she just wants my money, and being scared if she not, because if that's so, then that means I've been cruel to an angel. My angel.

That scares me more anything, how am I going to touch her and love her, when I know I'll never deserved it. I shouldn't love her, for her sake. She deserves a man like Naruto. Someone, who will dote over her and drunkly cry over how amazing she is. I am not that man. I'll never be that man. I don't have it in me.

I rubbed my face hard and thought back on the kiss that I gave her. I touched my lips and couldn't help, but smirk at the memory of her plump lips crushed against mine. It was painful to pull away, but the look in her eyes gave me hope. She looked like she wanted more as well. Why had I never kissed her before? Oh right, I thought she was gold digger..

I was pulled away from my thoughts, when I heard a loud knock on the door to the bathroom, I opened it and glared at the man in front of me.

Itachi stood there with a large smirk on his lips, before he chuckled. "Ruffled?" He cooed and crossed his arms leaning against the door frame.

"No." I grunted, before trying to bump past him, when his arm stopped me holding me in place, before whispering in my ear.

"You know, little brother. I can tell you can't please your woman, or else she would be trying to crawl all over my cock." He grossly chuckled as I shivered from hatred. I grabbed his collar and hit him against the wall beside me.

"If you lay a fucking finger on one hair of her head, I'll torture you, kill you, and dump you in the nearest lake." I growled deeply. "She deserves better than your sorry ass." I shoved away from him and started walking away.

"But we both know she doesn't deserve you either." He scoffed with a stomach turning smile. "You helped remember. You're just at dirty as me."

I stiffened, but kept walking not wanting to remember the thing that forever changed my life.

-Katt=^.^=

Hey guys!

Okay, so someone said that I was using 'Fuck' to much, and thanks for telling me, I tended to used that word a little to much. Hopefully, I didn't use it to much in this chapter, also I fixed Mikoto's name. I didn't even realize I spelled it all wrong. Lol. But thanks for all of the support and reviews. I love to read them, please keep them coming.

Thanks!


	8. The Question Game

(Sasuke's Point of View)

Life is complicated, confusing, underwhelming, overwhelming and maybe even just a little bit painful. There is no right or wrong or black and white. It's all grey. Meaningless and useless. There is no point in making it better, because why try? When you've tried for so long to fix yourself and failed each time. I gave up trying along time ago. Yet, that all changed when I met Sakura.

Even though at the time, I though all she wanted was money, She still added color to my life. She introduced me to warm sepias of the afternoon, cool blues and greens of the sea, beautiful pinks and purples. She painted these colors into my life, before I even knew that my world was changing. Yet, she showed no regards for the lines, that out lined my meaningless existence. She painted right over my carefully drawn way of life. She turned it into something much more beautiful. She turned it into love for her.

A part of me hates her for it too. I cursed these new feelings, by cursing her. Trying to give her a reason to hate me, like I thought I hated her.

I think, it was my father that said once: 'There is a thin line between love and hate,' and he was right. I walked the line with Sakura for the majorette of these last four years. Four terrifyingly cruel, beautiful years. But truth be told, right now I think I'm leaning a little bit closer to hate.

That's at lest what I'm feeling at the moment as I sit across from her at the dinner table, watching her talk to my father and Itachi, as If they were her best friends. Needlessly said, I felt sick.

They were talking about something to do with her music, when I found myself listening, rather than grumbling to myself like I had been doing.

"Yeah, recently I've been trying to do more modern music, but I just don't feel like it has the same soul that older music has." Sakura mumbled around a bite of her steamed carrot, before sipping on her wine that my parents loved to whip out during family dinners.

"I agree. Music now a days, seems all the same and almost boring." My father chimed in as I kept my eyes fixed on Sakura, watching her nod and chew.

"Right! It's really sad, that music just doesn't seem to be that interesting anymore." She reply passionately. I loved when she talked about music. Ever since her mother passed away, and it was to hard for her to be surround by death at the hospital, she seem less passionate about things. Yet, music wasn't effected. Whenever she speaks of it, her emerald eyes sparkle like diamonds.

"I completely disagree." Itachi said smoothly, as I snapped my head to where he sat by my father, and glared hard at him.

He better not insult her. I'll skin him alive if he does.

"Why do you say that?" She asked more like she was honestly curious, instead of offended by his bluntness.

"Nothing personal, but I believe that a lot of newer music is breaking the norms all the time, they are aggressive and passionate. Perhaps, not the more popular music, but there are plenty of artiest and bands that are very original and creative." He said in a matter of fact tone, before looking at me as he added. "I'd like to hear you play sometime though, I'm sure you make the oldies, new again."

I gripped the napkin in my lap hard, willing my hands to stop shaking from rage.

"Interesting, in a way you are just as correct, I shouldn't generalize music like that, and I can play a new song I learned recently, if you like. Mikoto mind if I use you're piano?" She smiled as jealous burned in my chest. She never asked me if I would like to hear her new music, but then again, I never asked either. I bit the inside of my cheek hard as my mother nodded still chewing her food.

Sakura got up and walked over to the piano and lifted the covering. I watched her intently, she had changed, before dinner. She was now wearing a long sundress that was a dull yellow, and swayed with her hips. I watched them as she sat down, before smoothing out the fabric over her thighs.

When, she began playing I felt myself stiffen, almost not wanting Itachi to hear and see how amazing Sakura really was. I wanted that music to myself, like it was a thing she only showed to me. But I knew that would never happen, let alone be right.

I recognized the song instantly as the one that I had listen to the other night while she was sleeping. I'm not yours anymore, I believed was the name, but couldn't remember the artist for the life of me, but I do remember the lyrics. I stiffened as her hauntingly beautiful voice, caused everyone to fall silent.

I listened to the words as I felt like my throat was clamping shut and eyes began to sting. It hurt hearing her voice sing words that she seemed to really mean. It hurt like hell as I stared at her intently, it was beautiful. Yet, I don't know if I can listen to the rest of the song. But, I couldn't move, I was glued to my seat, as she played and sung. I could feel tears in my eyes as I looked at her saddened face as she glanced at me, but just continued. She was staring at me now as well. Singing the words right to me.

I had to leave. I couldn't let her see how much she affected me. I quickly got up and walked outside lighting up a cigarette as I continued to listen from the patio. Once done with her song, I heard my mother clapping and their compliments. I let a small tear fall as I roughly wiped it away, annoyed by my tear. Only one managed to slip down, before I could straighten back up. I sighed and looked at the night sky, wishing that someday she will sing a love song, instead of one about heartbreak.

I dropped the bud of my cig, before crushing it under my shoe. I walked back in as I sat across from Sakura, as we continued dinner and Mother talked about her new plans for her clothing line and Father grumbled about the absurdity of the fashion industry.

After dinner, mother and father went to the living room and drank there tea, that mother always forces him to drink every night. All she had to do was bat her eyes and he was putty in her hands. Good thing she only uses her power for good and not evil. I smiled at the memories of mother conniving father that I should be allowed to do things, he was a against.

"Ready to go?" I asked Sakura as she walked past me, as I gently grabbed her hand. I frowned when she pulled her hand away.

"I think, I'm staying here. You're mom, said something about maybe going back to the beginning, and start dating like a real couple. You can pick me up and drop me off here." She whispered and looked at me as my face hardened.

"Itachi will be here. That's not going to work." I snapped grabbing her hand harder and tugging her to the door, but she struggled and broke free from my hands.

"No, you can't control me and expect this to work." She growled and looked at me with anger in her beautiful eyes, causing my parents to look at us confused, before I grunted and grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. Then, walking out of the house as she yelled and struggled.

"Sasuke! That is not how you treat your wife!" I heard my mother yell behind me, but I ignored her as I put her in my car and quickly got in and put child lock on the doors. She glared at me after she was done trying to get out.

"I fucking hate you." She snapped and crossed her arms, "Forget about this marriage, it won't work." She hissed out as I felt my chest tighten.

"Your not safe with Itachi in the same house. I don't want you to ever talk to him again." I said coldly and started the drive back to our apartment.

"Are you jealous or something. How childish can you be?!" She screamed as I glared at her image in the rearview mirror.

"No, I'm only worried." That was a lie.

"What? You don't honestly believe that. You shouldn't lie." She mumbled a smirk forming on her lips, as she glared right back at me.

"Yes, I do believe it. Because, it's true." I spat out and took a turn more quickly than I had to as to make her fall over in the back of my car.

"You're so Immature." She snapped as I smirked back at her.

"You're a pain in the ass." I grumbled as we pulled into our apartments garage. I got out and opened the door for her.

She gave me a defiant look, refusing to move. I sighed and grabbed her, throwing her over my shoulder once more. She beat her tiny fists on my back, as I warned her to stop.

"Fuck you!" She spat out. "What are you gonna do?" She growled as a thought crossed my mind. I smiled darkly before slapping her ass hard, making her squeal and kick her legs.

"Spank you." I chuckled as she let lose a million curses as I got in the elevator and rode to it to our apartment, once inside I walked to our room and dropped her on the bed, before looming over her.

"I'm gonna warn you one more time. Do not go near Itachi." I growled and leaned down kissing her lips hard, metal telling her not to test me. I was tired of her not believing me, when I said that Itachi couldn't be trusted.

She struggled against my lips, before she bit me hard, cause the taste of iron to flood my mouth. I pulled away and touched my lip seeing blood.

"You don't own me." She hissed, and shoved me away, before I smiled softly proud that she could hold her own. She was stronger than she thought she was.

"I don't own you, but I do want to." I said and glared at her, as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at me with tears in her eyes.

"You have no right to say that!" She screamed as I felt my stomach drop at the sight of her tears as it always did when she cried, but unlike other times, I didn't mean to hurt her. I just in my head I can only handle her pain if I knew what caused it.

I looked at her as tears ran down her cheek, I felt some of my resolve crumbled, as I reached my hand out and brushed her tears away.

"It's true." I whispered softly and watched as her face went from pain to confusion.

"Why are you doing this, I was just about to break free of you! When you started to care like you care all of a sudden! I don't know what to do." She sobbed harder as I felt my heartbreak, before I pulled away.

I watched this beautiful woman fall apart in front of me, and all I could do was watch.

"Because, I never realized how much I cared until it was too late." My voice caught for a moment, when I blurted out the words with no thought.

Why did I say that? I didn't mean to, yet I said it. Damn it..

Sakura's body went ridged and stiff as I sighed and sat beside her, and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "You should have left me a long time ago, why did you stay?" I asked honestly as she shook her head softly.

"At first, I thought I could have made you love me.. But, I think I finally understood that, that was impossible after my mother died.. Once she was gone, and dad's doing well with his business, I thought I wouldn't be needed anymore. So, I was going to leave. I tried Sasuke! I really freaking tried, but you just continued to seem harsh to me. The last straw was when I made that dinner for you. You never even touched it." She whispered more tears falling down her face, as I gritted my teeth. Hatting the fact that I caused this pain that she felt. I wish I didn't.

I frowned and looked down at the lands that where in my lap, and shook slightly out of anger at myself. "I ate it. All of my potion. It was good, I even told Naruto about it. I wanted to kill him when he ate the other portion that I was saving for later.." I mumbled willing my hands to stop twitching, everything in me, screamed to stop talking. Stop sharing. Stop _caring_.

I heard her gasp softly as If I just pulled her out of rough waters. I looked at her as fresh tears rundown her cheeks. I frowned and wiped them away, before cupping her cheeks. "I hurt you again.."

She shook her head adamantly. "No.. I'm glad you liked it, but why keep it from me?" She asked turning her body to face me.

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter." I grunted standing up, before she grabbed my hand.

"At least tell me, why you seem scared of Itachi." She pressed harder, as I pulled my hand away.

"I will never tell you about that, you don't want to know." I whispered as I crossed my arms, unconscious shielding myself from her eyes. I feel like I already shared to much and she could see through me. She was wickedly smart, I know this, because she passed medical school without a sweat, even graduating early.

She hardened her gazed and pursed her lips. "How much do you have to hide from me? I don't know you, Sasuke." She said harshly, before getting up and heading to the bathroom, I followed her. I put my booted foot in the door keeping it from closing just in time as I leaned on the door frame.

"Get out, I need to shower." She growled and tried to close the door with more force, before I grabbed her hand lightly at first, until she tried to pull away, and I gripped harder, but not in a painful grasp.

"You can ask me one question a day, except for the one about Itachi… I'm not good at this.. I've talked with you more today, than I talk to anyone, other than Naruto, and when I do talk, I'm insulting him. So, please." I breathed out a shaky breathing, willing myself to be more open. "Please, just give me time." I practically begged her, which was so out of character for me, that it made my skin crawl.

Her eyes softened and wrapped her arms over her chest this time, but her reason was clearly in defiance. She was watching me, trying to find anything that was out of place. Anything untrue. I'm guessing, she didn't find it, because she dropped her arms and nodded.

"Let me shower and think about what I want to ask you first." She whispered as I nodded and took a step back as she slowly closed the door and locked it. I sighed, before getting undressed and grabbing my sleep pants, that I rarely wore, before putting them on, but not wanting to wear a shirt.

I hope to go I could answer her question, when she comes out, if not I will defiantly lose her. Yet, If I am honest, I'll lose apart of me, that already belongs to her. She may already know that I love her. If she does, that will be the second event in my life that changed everything.

(Sakura's Point of View.)

God, He confuses me way to much! He just had to go off and say shit that makes me not want to be angry. I hate the fact that I feel sorry for whatever happened to him. I want to hate him, I want to scream and hit and kick him till he says sorry for every pain he's ever caused in my life. Yet, here I am unable to be pissed.

He looked so variable and so very very pained, like every word he said, was like razor blades coming up his throat. I could also tell he was on the brink of tears, back at his parents house. I was shocked by it. I connected to song, because of our relationship, but I would have never thought that He would be effected by it.

I thought about all the things I could ask him, as I scrubbed my head with my lemon shampoo, willing myself to focus. I got out and wrapped a robe around me and kept my hair in a towel that sat up on my head.

I walked around unable to find Sasuke, before I saw him outside on the patio, listening to something. I walked closer to the door, when I heard my voice loud and clear, singing over the speakers. He looked pained and was smoking a cigarette, as he rested his head in his hand. He was glaring at the beautiful night sky, shaking his head. I frowned and felt my heart ache. I really didn't know this man. There was something very mysterious about him, something laying just under the surface, begging to break free.

I walked outside and sat on the chair next to his, as he sighed and looked at me. "You thought of a question?" He said in a low growl, that wasn't angry, but tired.

"I thought of five." I stated trying not to let him see I was worried for him, his eyes looked sunken and face pale. "I want five a day." I said sternly.

I thought he would protest or get annoyed, but he just nodded still glaring at the sky, never looking at me.

"Ask them." He said after a moment of silence.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, taking the towel from my hair and rubbing it against my head. I could smell the lemon from my shampoo, as the warm breeze caught it. Sasuke must of smelled it too, because he clenched is jaw, before closing his eyes and breathing in a deep breath.

"Why did you think all I wanted was you money?" I asked willing my voice to seem strong and unwavering.

He sighed and rubbed is face, before throwing his bud, and relighting another cigarette. "Many things. I dated a girl in collage that I though I loved, Naruto warned me that she was just after my money, but I ignored him. Until, she left me for someone that had more than me, she was beautiful and actually looked a little like you. Except her hair was a fiery red, instead of your soothing lighter red." He laughed humorously at himself. As I felt my heartbreak for him, I too had been hard broken by someone. "Then Itachi had left and I felt alone, Naruto was busy with his family, since his girlfriend got pregnant. Mom and dad knew I was upset despite not showing it. Then, mother be friended a woman with a daughter, that she thought was good for me. Once I found out that It was because your father and my father where working together. I put two and two together, and father thought the same at first. Now he practical love's you like a daughter and became good friends with your dad." He breathed it out all so fast that it was hard to keep up.

I nodded and looked at his profile as he looked spaced out, at the sky. "I see, well I never wanted money, I honestly felt just as trapped as you at first, but I had hoped that we would grow to at least enjoy each others company. I was just a scared little girl on the inside." I whispered as he looked at me for the first time, since I stepped outside. He looked torn, between what, I don't know. But it was hurting him.

"Question two: Why did you act cruel to me? Why couldn't you just refuse to marry me?" I asked as he looked away again, sighing deeply.

He took a long drag of the cigarette and blew it out. "You reminded me of her, they way you looked at least. I married you out of spite, but when you never fought back, or snapped at me. I got angrier, I felt guilt.. I was pushing you away, because I couldn't let go. The guilt ate away at me, till I couldn't stand to look at you. I…" He seemed stuck on the words, before continuing. "I started to enjoy being near you, I didn't deserve that."

I started at him shocked feeling my lips tremble as I started to tear up again, cursing myself for wanting to cry. I was just so overwhelmed by his words. He looked at me, before sighing again. "See, all I do it cause you pain, but I can't let you go. I'm selfish." He whispered.

"Is that why you never touched me?" I asked looking at him in the eyes as he just nodded slowly fisting his hands into balls in his lap.

I sighed and grabbed his hand lacing my fingers into his. "It hurts me to hear you don't feel good enough. That's what hurts. Not the fact that you weren't honest." I whispered as he pressed my hand to his cold cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered softly, before looking at me with pained eyes.

"Forth question: How are you able to play my music without the CD." I asked softer holding his hand gentle almost feeling like I'd break him.

"I took it from your desk and downloaded it onto my computer." He mumbled, "And my phone, and car." He finished as a slight red began to glow on the tops of his ears, while he kept a grim expression.

I smiled to myself softly, before nodding slowly.

"I want to ask you something now." He said sternly looking at me intently. "Was that song how you feel about me? Is that your true feelings?"

"Yes and no, I don't feel that way now, I did for a long time. I still don't trust you, and I'm not sure if I ever will." I stated as I saw his face twitch, before it returned back to expressionless.

"I understand." He mumbled pulling his hand away, clearly disturbed by my answer.

"One more question. What happened between you and Itachi." I asked sternly and mustered up the courage to look into his eyes, as he scowled hard at me.

"I'm not answering that. I asked you not to ask one thing!" He growled standing up and heading back inside.

"But, it's not fair! That is the one question I'm most curious about!" I followed him and grabbed his arm as he flinched away, glaring at me, then continued to the bedroom.

"Sasuke!" I yelled as I ran after him and watched as he grabbed his headphones and put them in.

I growled and pulled them out of his ears, as he sat on the bed. "Don't you dare ignore me!" I snapped rage starting to bubble, up my chest.

"Leave me alone." He said more as a warning than a plea, as his body stiffened.

"No, damn it!" I was screaming now. "I'm so sick of you avoiding things!"

"I'M NOT AVOIDING ANYTHING!" Sasuke stood and grabbed my face, kissing me hard for the third time tonight, and pulled me on the bed, before pinning my arms there. "Calm down." He said with cold eyes.

I struggled and kicked, I hit him hard, but he didn't even flinch, he was like an unmoving statue of stone. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed at him, like a child, but I didn't care, I was to emotionally raw from all that I had to go through to deal with him shutting me out again.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S NOT FAIR! THE FACT THAT YOU EXPECT ME TO TALK ABOUT SHIT THAT, I KNOW YOU CAN'T HANDLE! I WANT TO KEEP YOU WITH ME! IF I TOLD YOU…" He paused and looked at me with tears in his eyes, as his voice broke. "If I told you.. You'd never look at me the same." He whispered the last words, as I felt myself calm down.

"How do you know that?" I growled searching his eyes for the truth, that I felt I desperately need.

"I just do." He said calmly with a dark undertone, before he leaned down and buried his head into the crook of my neck and breathed me in. I stiffened when I felt wetness on my chest and neck. I frowned and ran a hand through his hair softly.

"I won't ask again today.." I whispered as he nodded on my chest. "But I want to know."

He pulled away, and clapped the lights off, before pulling me into his chest and crawling under the blankets. He pulled them over our bodies, before whispering. "I don't deserve you."

He wasn't right, neither was I. Where so wrong, but wrong together.

I drifted off to sleep, with his heartbeat as my lullaby.

Hey guys!

Hope you enjoyed the update, please let me know what you think! Also, someone commented that Itachi seemed really out of character and to be honest, I did that kind of on purpose. He is one of my favorite characters, but to fit my story I need him to be an asshole, or else he wouldn't fit the part that I need him to. Unfortunately, It may have caused confusion for you guys and I'm sorry about that. I tend to change a character or two, in-order for the story to be pushed forward. I'm sorry if you don't enjoy that, but it was the only I could make story make sense. So, I apologize for the confusion. Oh! And this is off the subject, but I rode a motorcycle the other day and got seriously burned by the exhaust pipe, so If I'm slower at updating, it's just because, I can't ride my bike, so I'm going to be pretty busy, I'll still update regularly as I can though.

Thanks!

-Katt=^.^=


	9. Getting to Know Each Other

I feel her velvety skin against mine, the warmth of her body nuzzled between my torso my arm. I studied her fair complexion that glowed under the light that drifted on to her from our window. I watched as particles danced in the sunshine, as I trailed a finger across her rose dusted cheek. Her hair laid messily around her face, framing it in soft flames of strawberry pink. I loved the way her shallow breathing caused flecks of hair to move as she exhaled, I loved the way her shoulders had freckles sprawled across them, like constellations. I love the way that she makes a soft whispering sound, as if she's trying to talk in her sleep, but too lazy to fully do so. She was so easy to love. So easy to hold, like she fit perfectly next to my body.

I smiled to myself, before leaning down to kiss one of her shoulders lovingly. I know, I may be creepy to watch her sleep, but this is the first time I didn't have to get out of bed early to keep from having her know that I secretly cuddle with her at night. I want to see her wake up in my arms. If that makes me a creep than so be it.

I allowed my eyes to trail to her slightly parted pink lips, and smirked once more. I had kissed those lips three times yesterday, but they were so fast and random on my part that I didn't even allow myself, or Sakura to enjoy the action. Yet, now I want to kiss her more that ever. Not fast and random like before though, but slow and deliberate. Warm and sensual. I want to feel her now more than ever. I bit my own lip at the thought, willing away my current erection.

My body burned for her in a way that was very very different, compared to how anyone else in my life has made me feel. I knew I was falling her, but this is the first time that I really craved her. I pulled her further into my body and placed feather light kisses on her neck and jaw, careful not to be forceful out of my own neediness.

When I reached her mouth, I softly let my tongue glide over her delicious tasting lips. I hummed slightly at the flavor, before I sucked her plump bottom lip into my mouth nibbling on it slightly.

I grunted in surprise as I felt her kissing me back in slow agonizing movements.

I pulled back and just looked at her morning glazed eyes, and now kiss bruised lips. "Sasuke." She mumbled her voice taking on slightly huskier tone than normal as I felt my body tingle. I smirked and pulled her in for another deep kiss, but this time I let my hand rest on the curve of her hip, holding her there.

"Morning." I grunted a smile playing on my lips. I couldn't help, but smile as I felt her pressing herself more into me, as she slightly rolled her hips, her breathing labored.

She wanted me, holy shit. Sakura wanted me, just like I wanted her. She can't deny it.. And who am I to deny her? I'm not that cruel.

"Good morning." She giggled slightly her cheeks reddening a decent amount. "What are you doing?" She breathed out the words, inches away from my lips.

"What I really should have done a long time ago.." I smirked and moved so that I was between her legs, above her.

She let out a little gasp of surprise when I moved, but then relaxed into the pillows behind her, locking her eyes with mine. "What do you plan to do?" She asked wiggling her hips making me grown in delight. The friction alone, making me feel close to the end of my control. I chuckled and stilled her hips.

"It's a surprise." I mumbled, before slowly pulling on the string of cloth tied around her robe, allowing her body to come into full view, making my mouth water, as I just stared at her beautiful face, paired with the perfect body before me. Sure, she thinks she has flaws, but to me she's everything I ever wanted. I locked with her eyes once more, as I leaned down and kissed between the valley of her breasts. They were perky and fit into my hand just right. Her deep pink nipples in contrast to her pale skin, made me twitch. I kept eye contact with her as I took one of the perky nipples into my mouth and sucked hard, as I heard Sakura gasp my name, bucking her hips into me. I continued to nibbled at her bud, as I grasped the other mound with my other hand, pinching and pulling. As she panted softly under my touch.

Confidence built in me as I pulled away and licked around the now very hard pink tip, then blew air over it making the deep pink an almost red color. I moved to the other one, as I allowed my hand to trail down her body, as she gripped my hair, pulling me further into her. I chuckled around her breast, that I held captive in my mouth.

I moved my hand further down, till I felt the slightest, bit of hair and smirked, noticing how she gasped loudly when my fingers moved lower. "Can I?" I grunted deeply, fingers twitching just above her sex.

She looked at me with a dreamy expression, before nodding wildly as I chuckled once more, before continuing to lap and suck on her soft skin, as I started to slowly stroke at her lower lips. I circled her bundle of nerves with slow but powerful movement, every once in a while allowing my fingers to actually move over the nub. Each time I did her hips bucked and she gave off a soft moan, that was closer to whining.

I captured her lips in a kiss as I started moving my fingers even faster, even dipping my middle and ring finger into her wetness, but continuing to stroke the nub with my thumb. Now, Sakura was writhing and bucking her hips into my fingers, as moans spilled from her mouth into mine. The feeling of her twitching around my fingers made my member so hard it was starting to hurt, as I felt precum began to leak already.

I moved my fingers even harder and faster, anything to make her climax. I wanted her to feel good first, she deserves that much from me, if not more. I thought as I moved my head lower, trailing kisses as I did, before I reached her sex. I left soft kisses to her inner thighs, so close to her weeping slit, that some of the wetness got on my cheek. I smiled against her skin, as I felt her nails grip into my shoulders. I smirked back up at her, before finally taking her bud into my mouth and sucking hard hearing her screams of pleasure as she came hard, around my fingers making me shiver in delight. "Sasuke." I heard her whisper as I smiled.

"Yes?" I asked kissing her hard.

"Sasuke."

"What baby?"

"Sasuke!"

I jolted up from my sleep and looked around. Sakura was leaning on the door frame looking at me with eyebrows scrunched together. I frowned and looked at where she was looking. My boxers had a wet patch in the front where my still hard member was pressing against the fabric.

"You're gonna be late for work." She blushed slightly and looked everywhere but at me. I frowned at my own injured pride before walking over to her and placing a light kiss on her forehead. She stiffened under my lips and moved slightly away, which hurt more than Id like to admit.

"Don't worry, it was about you." I smirked slightly, and passed her walking into the bathroom and mentally hit myself. What am I? A teenager? A freaking Teenager.

But the look on her face when she knew that I had dreamed about her in that way, was all worth it. She was wearing the same robe that she was wearing in my dream, but it was tightly tied around her waist. I guess, the fact that I haven't had sex in these 4 years, is finally showing to be having an effect on me. I jerked off in the shower, before getting out and getting dressed.

I walked into the kitchen, with a tight band tee-shirt, that had System of a Down written on it, with a pair of sweats. She was cooking breakfast, and it smelled amazing. I watched her as her jean covered hips swayed as she hummed 'Sunday morning.' I leaned on the wall and just watched her move, gracefully. Till, she turned around and jumped slightly.

"Why aren't you dressed for work?" She asked confused as she platted the omelette that she was making and set it in front of a chair on the island in the kitchen.

I sat down and started to dive into my food. "Dad texted me and said that he would give me time off to straighten things out with you." I mumbled around a bite of food.

She nodded slowly and sat by me to eat her food as well. "Did you sleep, okay?" She asked as she played with the food on her plate which was a spinach breakfast salad.

I choked on my bite, coughing and hacking violently. She patted my back and blushed softly as I looked at her, feeling my own face heat up. "Good. Really really good." I whispered looking her in the eyes, as her blush grew darker.

"What did you dream about?" She whispered and finally took a bite of food.

I was surprised she was asking, last time I could remember that she walked in on me jerking off or having morning wood, She ignored it and almost acted like nothing happened at all. She was becoming more interested in me. That was good at least.

I gave her a devilish smirk and licked my lips as I looked at her intensely. "I ate you out." She hitched her breath. "Then I fingered you, till you came." I continued watching her eyes widen with lust. "Then I fucked you senseless." I finished as I felt myself hardening again under my sweats. She was blushing brightly as she looked down.

I lifted her chin so she could look at me. "I can give you that. I may not be good at relationships, but sex. I'm good at." I whispered and leaned down and barely brushed her lips against mine as she leaned into it, trying to press further. I chuckled and pulled away. "But not now. I have a day planned for us."

She looked at me confused. "Okay, so you tease me and now you say you have a plan of some kind? And not like I'd have sex with you right now anyways…" She huffed, which was cute as all hell, if you asked me. "You confuse the heck out of me, you know that?" She shook her head in the same way my mother does. Must be a woman thing, to shake your head when their annoyed.

I chuckled and nodded my head slightly. "You'll get use to me. I was thinking, we could stay in and do things as a couple. Like watch movies and talk, get to know each other. The more I think about it, the more I realize that I really don't know that much about you either." I mumbled and watched as her annoyed face, turned into one of pleasure.

"You want to know more about me?" She whispered in amazement like she was shocked by the notion of me actually being interested in her.

I felt a pang of guilt hit me, like it had done many times before. Why did I act so harsh to her, to the point were it was hard for her to believe I wanted to know her better. I felt my face fall to a more serious expression. "Of course." I mumble taking another huge bite of food. "Oh, and this taste really good by the way…" I awkwardly spit out the compliment. It felt weird coming from my mouth. All the words that I never allowed myself to say, I feel free from. I can official be honest with her and myself. Yet, to her, I'm sure It all seems so out of character for me to be so kind. But, I've never been kind, I'm just blunt. I say what I think. Expect with Sakura, but now I'm being honest.. From here on out.

It just so happens that I think the world of Sakura.

"Wow, okay. I'd like that." She smiled and took a small sip of her morning tea, as I watched her lips graze the rim of the cup. I had to retrain myself from stealing another much wanted kiss.

I smiled as we finished off our food in silence and I helped her clean up the kitchen. It was so strange to think that we spent four years of our lives together, yet we've never done such mundane tasks like this with each other. We were just two strangers coexisting in the same place. Such a sad way of existing.. I regret not trying to open up sooner. I regret a lot, actually.

I sighed at my own thoughts, as I loaded a dish into the dishwasher.

"Whats wrong?" I heard Sakura's melody of a voice ask me from behind. I turned round and shrugged.

"Just thinking about how I should have done this earlier, maybe then we wouldn't have turned out like this.." I whispered honestly, leaning against the counter as I ran a still damp hand through my messy locks.

She gave me this slow understanding kind of nod, before crossing her arms. "I did my part." She sighed.

I frowned knowing that she was right, I was the one that was always holding back. I never let her in, until recently. "I know you did, I'm sorry." I finally said the words that made a world of darkness, evaporate.

"Thank you." She said after a short run of silence. "What do you want to watch?" She smiled lighting up the mood, a small loving kind of smile.

"I don't know.. You pick." I said letting a smile grace my lips as well.

(Sakura's Point Of View.)

He said sorry. I repeat, the prideful, brutish Sasuke, just told me he was sorry. Never in the four year's that we've known each other, has the all mighty Sasuke ever apologized. At least, that I know of. Not only that, I could tell it was heartfelt. His eyes looked soft and kind. I could have forgiven a murder if he had the same eyes that my husband had just shown me.

You have no idea how much that meant to me. All this time, I though he saw me as an annoyance, but just recently I'm starting to see that Sasuke was just trying to protect himself from pain. Though, that's not an excuse to treat people like shit, but I can see his side of this as well…

"How about Pride and Prejudice?" I asked as he shrugged. I half expected him to down right refused to watch it, or not know what it was at all.

"I'll make popcorn, sit down and start the movie." He mumbled as I happily skipped over to the tv and popped in my favorite movie of all time. Now that I think of it, Sasuke is a lot like the male protagonist.. Prideful and sometimes rude, but under it all he has love in his heart. I smiled to myself at the comparison.

A part of me at least wanted to believe that comparison, but even now, I'm not quiet sure.

I plopped down on the couch and snuggled into the corner as I usually did when I was by myself, as I noticed Sasuke out of the corner of my eye, carrying the popcorn in a big green bowl and blankets in the other hand. He tossed me one of the fuzzy blankets that was my favorite. I wonder if he knew it was or not.

I smiled and wrapped it around me as he placed the popcorn on the coffee table and sat on the opposite end of the couch, with a huff.

"So, what is this even about." He mumbled grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in to his mouth.

I grabbed the remote and skipped the ads at the begin. "Well, It's a love story written in the 1800's. About a girl that doesn't like men, and a man that is really prideful, to prideful to admit that he loves her." I explained as I reached the menu and started the movie.

"Sounds boring as hell.." He scoffed and moved a little closer to me, till he was in the middle of the couch instead of the end.

I felt pretty awkward as the movie began to play. I had never just sat down and watched a movie with Sasuke. We never really interacted with each other if we didn't have too. So, all the little things that couples do, we missed out on. Like watching a movie, while cuddling or cooking together. It really is strange how the boring stuff that married couples do together are the things I crave the most.

I tried to focus on the movie, but it was growing harder and harder, the closer Sasuke moved to me. He was practically right next to me, with his shoulder pressed against mine, warming me through the blanket.

"I'm cold." He mumbled and started tugging at the blanket, trying to get under it as well.

"Get you're own." I smirked. I know, he's trying to be more loving, but apart of me was still pissed at him. He's being so sweet now, that I could easily forget the last 4 years, but I refuse. I don't want to punish him, but I also don't want to make it too easy on him either.

He smirked too and grabbed me, before placing me in his lap and curl his arms around me, so that he was leaning in the corner of the couch, with my back to his chest, between his legs.

"This works too. I'll just use you as a blanket." He whispered, behind me, his breath ticking my neck. I shivered and rolled my eyes. Screw my body, it's betraying me. Again. Stupid body…

"Jerk.." I huffed, but snuggled into his frame non-the-less.

For some odd reason being in his embrace makes me feel warm and safe. I know, I know. Why am I giving into the asshole that has been belittling me for 4 years now, but the truth is I have no idea. I just want more of whatever 'this' is.

We finished the movie in relative silence, once the credits began to play, Sasuke turned off the tv and cuddled me more into him. I blushed, but let him not really wanting to move.

"Sing for me?" He whispered and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. "A happy song." He clarified.

I sat there some what stunned. Why would he want to listen to me? He's never wanted to in the past, so I always thought that he didn't like it. "You want me sing?" Even to my own ears I sounded both shocked and confused. God, this man is confusing.

"Yes, sing for me. I like your voice." He spoke into my hair making me feel lazy with lust. which, I hated. I wanted to be strong and pull away, not allow him to touch me. I want to be that no bullshit kind of woman. Yet, it's so hard with him being this open and close to me.

"Okay.." I whispered. "What kind of song?" I asked not being about to even think about songs.

"A happy song, or maybe a love song." He said softly, almost sounding unsure of his own request.

I nodded dumbly and sang the first song that came to mind. It was Unforgettable by Nat King Cole. Of course, I sang it more like his daughter's version which was at a higher pitch. It was hard to concentrate on singing the words, because Sasuke was cuddling me the whole time, but I completely stoped singing when I felt his warm lips on the base of my neck.

I turned around to look at him, as his eyes turned glossy from want. I was just about to lean in and kiss him, giving him anything he was willing to take, when is phone rang pulling me out of my trance that I was in. Thank god too, because I was just about to give in to him with out a fight.

He sighed and looked at the phone, before sending it to voice mail, it snapped him out of his trace that he was in, I guess, because he moved slightly away. "Remember what I said earlier? Not until we get to know each other a little more.. And you still have your five questions." He smiled and pulled me into his chest again.

I blushed and looked at my feet. "Not like I was going to allow you to do that anyways…" I mumbled pridefully as Sasuke chuckled.

"Just ask your questions."

"Fine.. When did you change your mind about me and why?" I asked as he sighed heavily making my body move with his breaths.

"Thats a good question, as of when, I'm not quiet sure. Maybe, sometime after your Father passed away, I realized that you're not the way I thought you were. Even though you where so sad and I was being so cruel to you, you never once got angry at me, or showed that you where sad. You just continued to try and be kind to me. No, woman who'd just want money would go through all that. It kind of made me see that you really did just want something or someone to hold on too.. That's also when the guilt started.. As of why. It's really simple. You're a kind woman, who cares about others." He slowly drew out his breaths, before cuddling his face into my neck.

"But, when you came to my office with those papers, I realized that my hard effort being cruel to you finally payed off, and I thought I could finally let you go, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't let you leave. It snapped me back to reality. I didn't want you to go." He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I'm sorry, you thought you had to do that.." I whispered and closed my eyes, finally realizing that all that time he was hurting me, he was really hurting himself. He didn't think he was worthy of love. It broke my heart to think that some woman had hurt him so badly that he couldn't trust me, even after 4 years.

"Don't say sorry." Sasuke kissed my cheek and smiled softly. "It wasn't your fault. Next one?"

I smiled softly and thought about the next question carefully. "Some time ago, I was talking to your mother, she said it was your Idea to give me the piano.. Is that true, and if so what other things did you do behind the scenes?" I asked softly honestly just curious of how much he really was thinking of me.

I looked behind me at his face to see him looking away with his ears slightly red. "Well, about that.. It's true, but I wasn't sure if she'd give it to you or not, since it was her mother's before her." He scratched his chin and looked back at me, I must have had an amazed looked on my face because he leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth, lovingly, totally different from all the other ways he'd kissed me, before. I melted into the kiss, before he pulled away making me pout. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"But the Bently was mom's idea, but your specialty tea cups from France and most of the dresses I side that mother had been sending you, were from me. I told mom to not ask about the thank you notes. The only way to get through my guilt was to give you gifts anytime I went on a business trip or saw something online that looked like you.." My husband smiled softly and shrugged.

I smiled and looked at him, he really had been paying attention to me the whole time. It made my heart warm to actually know that he cared, it was refreshing to see him blush as well.

"Thank you.." I whispered as he shrugged.

"It clearly was a pathetic attempt to resolve my guilt.." He sighed as I just shook my head and cuddled back into him.

"Did you ever once cheat on me?" I asked softly looking at my hands, not quiet sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Not once." He said instantly as held me tighter in his embrace, a scowl forming between his brows. "Not that I didn't think about it at first, but I'm just not that kind of person, Sakura…" He finished with a sigh.

I felt a pang of guilt hit me, I know that he was cruel to me, but deep down I knew he'd never cheat on. I just had to be sure though. "I know.. Sorry.." I sighed. "Where you really as much of a playboy as everyone said before we got married."

He gave me a small smirk and stood up before grabbing a cup from his mini bar and pouring himself some scotch and me a glass of my favorite wine. "Yes, and no. I was more of a guy that rejected a lot of girls and they didn't like it.. But I did sleep around. So I guess you could say I was a playboy, but none of the stories in the papers about me were true.. Most of those were lies made by girls I rejected…" He sat beside me and handed me the glass, before sipping on his scotch, and making a sigh of freshment. "So yes, and no."

I nodded slowly, as I sipped my wine. "Thanks for the wine."

"What about you, you can't possablily still be a virgin, did you ever love someone before?" He asked as he allowed me to cuddle into his chest.

"Well, in high school there was this guy named, Gaara. He was your stereotypical bad boy, rode a motorcycle, piercings and all that good jazz. I was in love with him, He took my virginity, then died two months later. He was my first and my last." I whispered as I felt Sasuke stiffen.

"He died.. How?" He asked looking at me sadly.

"He was driving to his sister's house on the upper east end and a truck didn't see his bike and hit him. Died on impact." I whispered, "It was why I wanted to be a nurse."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed my head. "I'm so very sorry."

"You know, I was going to run away with him.. We talked about being homeless on a beach somewhere, forever traveling. I still believe he was going to make that happen. He was a good man despite what everyone thought about him, he was 6 years older than me, I was 18 at the time, and he was 24. He said he saw kindness in me." I whispered feeling tears running down my cheeks, as he wiped them away. "I felt so much guilt that I thought when he didn't return that he had left me, until his sister called and told me what happened. That's one of the reasons my parents forced me into marriage with you so fast. They wanted to desperately get me over Gaara."

"I'm so happy you married me… Did you get over him?" He asked softly rubbing my his hands threw my hair.

"Yes, and no." I smiled shooting his words back at him. "I still fell for you, but a part of me will always be in love with Gaara. Just a small part though, There is still a lot left for you." I whispered and slowly moved to press my lips against his, just ghosting them against each other.

"I love you too.." Sasuke said barely above a whisper, as I straddled his hips and kissed him deeper, as he grunted in pleasure.

I moaned slightly as I felt his hand glide to my hips, forcing them down, so he could grind into me, as he kissed his way down my neck resting on my collarbone, to nip at the sensitive skin there. I gripped his shoulders, letting my nails dig in as I moved against him, feeling his growing erection under me. My hands started to shake from excitement as I reached for the button on his jeans, when his phone started to ring again.

"Don't answer." I mumbled kissed his neck now, as he picked up his phone and sighed.

"Hello." He growled out, as I continued to kiss his jaw and nibbling on his ear. "Shit, I'll be there in a sec." He groaned leaning his head back, like he was in pain and hung up.

"What's wrong." I asked as he moved me to the side and kissed my lips, and grunted.

"Itachi go hurt, get dressed, we have to be at mom and dad's house." He sighed clearly upset that we were interrupted.

I nodded as we left to get dressed.

Hey Guys!

Sorry, it took so long for this update, lot of shit happened recently with just school and life, but non the less, here is the new chapter! Tell what you think, make sure to follow/review/fav what ever you kid do now a days. Jk lol. Anyways….

Thanks,

-Katt=^.^=


	10. It's Over

(Sakura's point of view)

We arrived at Sasuke's Mom and Dads house to and saw Itachi's busted up motorcycle in the drive way. I flinched looking at the mangling of metal and cords. There is no was he got out unscathed..

Clearly Sasuke saw it too, but instead of looking concern or worried about his brother, he smirked in a way that I had never seen before. It looked dark and honestly it scared me… It really made wonder what on earth happened between the two to make Sasuke act like he did.

"Sasuke.. let's go." I mumbled and motioned towards the house. As He chuckled slightly only adding to my confusion.

"Lets." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his parents home as I shook my head, unable to get the laugh out of my head.

We walked in and Makoto instantly ran up to me and hugged me, then Sasuke. "Thank god you're here." She sighed with a tissue clutched in her fist, as if it was holding her to the ground.

"We just got our baby back and now he's hurt."

"Mom, How bad is he hurt?" He asked more like a death wish.

"He broke his arm and he's all bruised up! He's got a big gash on his face too. Dear god, Sasuke have some sympathy in you, please." She teared up as She hugged me again placing her face against my chest, as I soothingly rubbed her hair.

I glared at the man, beside me that I thought was suppose to be kind and loving, but he just looked right back and shrugged as I glared harder, before he finally rolled his eyes and kissed his mothers head.

"Sorry, mother. Where is he?" He finally sighed, and looked at her softly.

Mik pulled her face from my chest and sniffled slightly. "He's in the living room with your father."

Sasuke nodded as Mik and I followed him to the living room.

When we walked in Itachi was sitting on the couch with his arm on the arm rest, talking casually to his Father with a beer in the other hand. I wasn't too surprised to see him rather okay. Mikoto could be rather dramatic when it came to her boy's health. Which, Is hardly a flaw.

"Hey little brother, Sakura." He smiled warmly as us which made my skip a small beat, though I wish it didn't, he was just so attractive, and kind. "Why are you guys here?"

Sasuke growled and crossed his arms. "Not for you, for mother." He snapped and grabbed started to walk to the kitchen to grab a beer too, I assume.

"Forgive my husband." I sighed and glared as Sasuke's back, as Sasuke flipped me the bird as he walked down the hall. "He's just pissy."

Itachi chuckled before wincing, as I frowned. I still don't know what was so bad about Itachi, He really seem's like such a sweetheart. If anything, he acted more like his mother. I walked over and sat on the chair close to the couch, next to Itachi, on one side and his father on the other.

Itachi smiled at me, as I smiled softly back, He looked so calm, for someone that Sasuke was so scared of.

"So what happened?" I asked softly as Itachi shrugged, and sipped his beer.

"I was driving down the road and some guy just ran into me." He sighed. "You'd think that with all the freaking signs about watching for motorcycles that people would be more aware. But you'd be wrong." He shook his head like he was disappointed in the world that was around him, making his inky black hair sway around him.

I almost wanted to reach out and touch it. It looked so silky smooth. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that, when moments ago Sasuke was all that I could think about. Yet, Here I am wanting to touch Itachi's hair.

"That's horrible, people can be so dumb.." I said with slight anger at the actions of others. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"He'd be even more okay, If he never rode that damn death trap in the first place." Fugaku grunted behind his beer, as Sasuke walked back in and pulled me to the couch and sat me in his lap, which made me both blush and fell awkward in my own skin. Itachi looked me in the eyes as I sat on his brothers lap, with a look of what I could only guess as jealousy.

Which, to be honest confused me. I knew in a way he was attracted to me for obvious reasons, but one would assume that he would have given up after realizing I was Sasuke's wife.

"You know dad. You make a very good point." Sasuke smirked as I glared hard down as him, but he just gave my thigh a slight squeeze and smirked wider.

"If he wants to ride, it's not his fault that others are absent minded." I scoffed as Mik nodded in agreement.

Itachi smiled softly and gave me a quick wink that I'm pretty sure Sasuke noticed, judge by the grunt that he gave, and the icy feeling I was getting on the back of my neck as I sat with my legs across his lap.

"Thanks, pinky." Itachi smiled and finished off his beer.

After a little more chit-chat going back and forth with the Uchiha family, Fugaku stood up and straightened his suit.

"Sasuke, mind coming back to work for now with me, Since your brother is clearly in no condition to come to work." He asked his son, as Sasuke careful moved me to the side and stretched.

"Sakura, I'll be back to pick you up after work. You know what I've told you, before So be a good girl and don't do anything stupid." Sasuke said sternly in a way that I both hatted and felt turned on by. But, I knew he was referring to Itachi and how he was dangerous. Which, I'm finding more and more unreasonable and illogical.

I rolled my eye's, as Fugaku slapped Sasuke over the top of his head. "She is not a dog, son. Show some respect to your wife." He all but growled like a fatherly bear growling to his troublesome cub. Sasuke just pouted, and rubbed the back of his head, mumbling a 'whatever.'

I giggled slightly as Itachi looked as me and smiled softly. "Still like that giggle of yours." He stated almost emotionlessly, as His father flicked his arm.

"And you." He glared at Itachi. "Flirt with her and I'll snap your neck." He said slightly more chilling than how he acted with Sasuke. I found that rather odd as well, and guessing by Mikata's expression she felt the same way as me.

Itachi hissed and rubbed his arm, and frowned slightly, looking like a kicked puppy. I felt for him. I guess, Sasuke was the more favored brother. That would explain his superior attitude to others. I gritted my teeth. Sasuke must treat Itachi the way he does because of his father.

How sad..

Once, the boys left Mik got up and clapped her hands. "How about a movie and jack and coke. Itachi, that'e your favorite, right?"

Good to see his mother is at least kind to him.

"I'd love that." He smiled sugar sweetly to his mother. "Thank you, mother."

I smiled at him and thought back to that night at the bar and really considered if I made the right choice when I told Sasuke that I'd give him a chance. Though, I'll still honor our agreement. I'll give him a month to redeem himself, but I'm just saying that in a month if he doesn't convince me he's worthy of this continuing. I think I'd love to be with someone like Itachi. Someone, kind and considerate. A bad boy with a heart of gold.

"So, Why come back home after all these years if you don't mind me asking." I mumbled moving over to the couch beside him. I didn't fail to notices the light sent of pine and clean musk that seemed to fill the air that I failed to notice at the bar that night.

He looked far away for a moment. Consumed by his own thoughts I assume, Which made him looked a rather lot like his younger brother, if you ask me. "Good question." He said somberly. "I started to miss what it felt like to be unconditionally loved by a family. Time after time, I was lied to. Told that someone cared or loved me. Only to realize that it was all smoke and mirrors." He looked out the huge house's wall length window that showed the midday sun, with children running around in the near by yard. "I needed a constant in my life. I missed that comfort of a family. I missed Sasuke." He finished, before slowly turning to me and gave me a slow smile that took a while to meet his eyes.

His words moved me. I didn't quite know what it felt like to not have a family, but after I lost my mother I felt a little of that loneliness. It was horrific. One could say, I understand, yet also not at all.

"I'm sorry that you've seemed to have so much pain in your life." I whispered kindly placing a hand on his strong shoulder. "But why would you leave in the first place, if you felt that way?" I'm sure I sounded like an interrogator, but I was just all too curious.

"You're pretty curious, huh?" He chuckled slightly awkwardly.

"Sorry!" I said nervously and held up my hands. "It's just Sasuke never really talks about you, then again, he doesn't really talk to me that much anyways." I placed my hands back into my lap, and looked at my fingers, not knowing where else to look.

He took his index finger and lifted my chin to look at him. "Don't look too sad, you're too pretty to frown like that." He smiled. "And I left, because I never felt excepted by my family. I was stupid. Oh, and selfish, very selfish. I don't think Sasuke ever forgave me for leaving." He sighed, as he lowered his hand, but kept intense eye contact with me.

"Ready for a movie, you two?" Mik's voice pulled me out of the deep wine pools that were Itachi's eyes, as I snapped my eyes over to her. She was holding a tray of three drinks, that were filled with a brown liquid.

"of course!" I chirped up as She sat beside me and turned on the TV that looked like a mirror when it wasn't turned on, and flipped it over to Netflix.

"What what do you kids wanna watch?" She smiled as I only shrugged. I wasn't into movies all that much so I waited to see what Itachi might like.

"How about a horror?" He shrugged clearly not all that interested himself.

"Well, you haven't changed at all." Mikoto rolled her eyes. "You know, I can't handle those movies." She chuckled.

Itachi smiled sheepishly, which made my heart flutter once more, and once more I cursed at it not to do it again.

"How about a romance?" She asked looking at me, I guess silently asking for female support. I really couldn't stand romance either, but Mik looked so hopeful.

Itachi chuckled and smiled. "What ever you'd like mother." He smiled at her lovingly, as she passed us the jack and cokes. I sipped on mine and savored the warmness it gave me.

I was surprised, Sasuke would have fraught me tooth and nail, but then again he did watch pride and prejudice with me without a fight. So, who knows.. I guess, I still really don't know all that much about Sasuke. That was a rather sad thought…

"So, it is!" Mik clapped her hands together, before flipping through the movies and asking me my thoughts here and there, before we ended up choosing an older film that I actually rather enjoyed called gone with the wind. Yet, though Itachi agreed to watch it with us, he looked physically in pain the whole time, then again, it may have been because of his wounds, but I highly doubt it.

Not to mention the fact that through out the whole thing he was making small jokes at the expense of the main characters, which to be honest made me chuckle a few times, which didn't go unnoticed by the older man. I'm pretty sure It only spurred him on, much to Mik's dismay.

During the intermission that happens half way through the movie, Mikoto dried her eyes and and smiled at us. "Such a good movie, even if Itachi doesn't understand it. Right, Sakura?" She nudged my arm as I nodded, and looked at Itachi.

"Totally, men can be so simple minded." I joked back at him as he smirked.

"Women can be so needlessly complicated." He jabbed back as I mocked pain, by holding my chest.

"How rude." I chuckled. "Yet, so true."

"Don't said with him!" Mikoto laughed, as she stood. "Anyone want a refill?" She asked as we both nodded handing her our now empty glasses.

"Thanks, Mik." I smiled at her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Do you really like this bullshit." Itachi leaned over and whispered.

"Heard that!" Mikoto yelled from the kitchen as we both chuckled to ourselves.

"Yeah, I do. You'll understand by the end why it's one of my favorites." I said softly as he looked at me interestingly.

"I'll pay more attention, now that you've said it was your favorite." He mumbled as showed his teeth. "Maybe, I can learn how to win you over." He said seriously, as my breath caught in throat.

I never really prepared myself for him to be so blunt about his intentions, even though I had since it before at the bar, and when he had placed his hand on my thigh, just yesterday. These last few days so much had happened, it's felt like months. It's really crazy. So, I guess any thoughts of Itachi honestly slipped my mind since this morning. God, Sasuke has me so fucking confused.

"Maybe." I said almost stunned.

"I hope so." He said just as smiled.

(Sasuke'd point of view.)

I honestly hoped Itachi bashed his head in on that damned bike. He doesn't deserve to be back home and act like nothing happened after what he did. After what I did. We both deserve to be in hell. Him more than me, but still..

I could barely focus on work as I thought about Sakura being there with my brother with only my mother to separate their aloneness. I didn't like that thought one bit. Even right now, I'm think about Sakura having to hand feed Itachi, because of his stupid broken arm. It made my skin crawl and blood boil.

"Sasuke, you cool man?" Jugo asked as he leaned joined me in my office. "You look pissed."

I looked up at the man that stood in the door way, as I sighed and stood, grabbing my cigs off of the desk. "Take a smoke break with me?"

The tall man nodded and followed me outside onto the balcony as I passed him a cig. "Brother dearest, got hurt on his bike and broke his arm." I breath out with the smoke in my lungs from my first drag.

"I see, that doesn't seem like something that would piss you off." He mumbled lighting up his paper roll.

"Oh, you know me all too well. The thing that has my blood pressure up, is the mental image of Sakura spoon feeding him as he complains about his injured jerk off hand." I growled as He nodded slowly.

"Guessing She with him right now?" He asked less like a question and more like a statement.

"Yep."

"And you're worried they're getting all lovey dovey because Itachi is a huge flirt."

"Right you are."

"I'd be pissed too." Jugo finished as he smoked a few more puffs out of his cig, as I did the same. "You know, My girl wants to see other people for a while. Funny, how after she met that asshole that she all of a sudden wants to see others. Not like I'm to close to her, because we've only been dating a month, yet he still took something that was mine. So, what I'm saying is that If you need me to break his other arm, boss. I will. Happily."

I looked at my favorite coworker pleased, that was the most he's said at once in months. "Thanks man." I smirked. "You're a champ."

"Just doing my job, boss." He chuckled as we finished are smokes in silence.

Once done with work my father pulled me to side, as everyone was leaving.

"Son, I need to talk to you about something." My Father said in a type of way that made me nervous like I was a child again.

"Sure." I nodded and looked at my dad as he looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot. Then grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"Look, Itachi is your brother and my son, But all sentiment aside… He's up to something. So, keep an eye on him will you. I'm an old man. I'm not like I was. I still don't know detail's about that night," I cringed at the mention of the day my life changed. "But we both know we don't want a repeat of that with our Sakura. She too kind and innocent. Of course, I also know that you don't treat her the best, which makes me wanna punch you sometimes, but she can handle you. Not Itachi." He finished and let me go, as I nodded respectfully.

"Yes Father."

He nodded back and patted my back as we walked to our cars, and headed back to the house.

When, we got home, Father and I where walking in the door when we saw Sakura on the couch with Itachi over her, whispering something in her ear, with mom nowhere to be seen. My heart dropped and all I could hear was the rushing of my blood as rage filled me.

I charged at Itachi and threw him off Sakura, as she looked shellshocked, perhaps from my actions or Itachi's. I'm not sure which.

I stood in front of Sakura protectively as Itachi hissed as he hit the ground, holding his side.

"Sasuke! What are you doing, He's hurt!" Sakura snapped as she got up to I assume to help Itachi, but I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back beside me, and turned her to face me.

"Sakura, I told you not to get close to him." I all but growled, as she looked slightly frightened, which I hated seeing, but I couldn't hide my anger. "Where is mother?" I scowled.

"S-she went out to get more brandy…" She whispered as my father sighed and said something about his wife being an air-head.

"We're leaving." I snapped, as she bristled and looked down.

"NO." she said sternly, as I grabbed her arms and shook her slightly.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once!" I yelled fear lacing my words, but I knew all she heard was my rage. Hell, I did too.

Itachi stood and stuck his stupid arm between me and my wife, as he glared at me. "Stop ordering her around like you fucking own her." Itachi said in that unemotional voice of his that made me wanna gut him.

"Stay out of this Itachi." I spat at him, as I looked Sakura dead in the eye. "She's mine. Not yours."

"I'm not your's. I'm no bodies. I'm me." Sakura whispered. "Itachi it's okay." She smiled at him as he backed up.

"You can't let him treat you that way." He sighed and touched her hair, before I slapped it away, as he hissed once more.

I looked between them, before grabbing Sakura's purse and her hand and storming out as she struggled, behind me. "LET GO!" She screamed as we walked out and I heard dad holding Itachi back.

She bit my arm as we reached the car as I cursed loudly, before dropping her bag and grabbing the back of her hair, and forcing her face to mine. "WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING ME!" I screamed as she struggled more, less out out of anger but fear.

"Let go, Sasuke you're hurting me." She said gritting her teeth.

But I could hear her over my own pain..

"If you keep fighting me like this, what's the point of trying to win you over. Meet me half way, damn it! Like fuck. You're not giving me a chance, you're punishing me." He growled, but I felt the angry tears start to stream down my face, as I pushed her away. "Leave. I give up."

She fell on the ground and just looked up at me as I covered my face, ashamed of who I was, feeling terrible to hurting her, for not having her. Everything.

I looked down at her as her eyes filled with tears, and grabbed her bag, before slowly starting to walk to the house again as I watched her, feeling for the first time that it was actually over. That I had truly lost her. But right before, she walked into the house, she turned around and looked at me, with what I thought was longing, but then she said something that truly broke my heart.

"Sign those papers. I never want to see you again." She said so softly that if I wasn't so emotional I wouldn't have heard them.

Hey guys!

Don't worry to much, Sasuke and Sakura are gonna be just fine…Maybe;)

Anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter and all is going well! Please, let me know what you think and you guys thoughts on what you think will come next!

Thanks,

-Katt=^.^=


	11. I'm Scared (Sasuke help)

(Sakura's Point of View)

It hurts. My chest, my head, everything just fucking hurts. Sasuke left after I walked inside the house. I heard him zoom off with a loud roar. The rest of the family just looked at me shocked as embarrassment bubbled under my cheeks, making them burn.

"Sakura… Are you sure that's what you want?" Mikoto whispered and now back from the store with the bag still in her hand.

"Of course that's what she wants. Didn't you see how Sasuke man handled her!" Itachi sighed and looked at the red spot on my arm from where he grabbed me.

"Let her speak." Itachi's father growled at him like daggers.

"H-He's right… I'm sorry." I bowed deeply with tears streaming down my face, I covered my face quickly ashamed of my moment of weakness. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, as Fugaku pulled me to his chest.

"Please don't cry, little one. You deserve better, even if I still want you to be with my son.." He whispered as Mikoto placed her hand one my head. I sobs began to wreck my body.

After, I took a moment to calm down, Mikoto ran me a bath in the guest bedroom. Trying to cheer me up most likely.

So, once up stair's and nicely in the bath soaking in the rose scented bathwater. Mik knew how much I must have needed this, because I felt like I could finally relax a moment.

I thought back to earlier and cringed, as sunk deeper into the water.

-Flashback-

Mikoto had just left to go to the store, as Itachi and I finished watching the 2nd movie and I was already pretty tipsy from all the brandy. There was a scene when the main character is cry by herself after having her heartbroken which hit me harder than I liked as a few tears ran down my cheek. Itachi I assume noticed and frowned.

"Sakura.. Please don't cry. You're so much prettier when you're smiling." He whispered wiping away the tear with the pad of his thumb with his good hand.

I leaned into his hand as he did. I couldn't help it, I was just desperately craving real human contact. I need it. Then he inched his face forward and placed a kiss on my lips, as I was shocked out of my thoughts, I stood to get up but caught my foot on the table, before Itachi caught me and we both fell on to the couch with him on top me.

I blushed as I looked up at Itachi. "I'm sorry…" I whispered, before he leaned back down and whispered in my ear, causing goose bumps to rise all over my skin.

"Don't ever be sorry for being touched. I'd like to touch you." He finished just as Sasuke busted into the house.

-Flashback End-

I groaned and covered my face feeling a mix of emotions, as I sighed. You have no idea how mental and emotional confused, I really feel.

I was broken from my thoughts as a knock on the door was heard, ringing out inside the marble bathroom.

"Yes?" I mumbled out awkwardly.

"Sakura, I'm coming in okay." Itachi said on the other side of the door, but before I could say no or object, he walked in, with nothing, but a pair of baggy jeans. I blushed madly and pulled my legs to my chest covering up as much as I could.

"Get out!" I snapped as he shook his head and got into my bath with me, jeans and all.

I glared at him with shock also playing on my features, "What the fuck are you doing?"

He pulled me into his chest as he sat behind me, wrapping his arm limply around me, with his casted arm outside of the tub. "Relax Sakura, let me help both of us." He mumbled into the back of my neck.

I shivered and blushed darkly, as Itachi started to kiss my neck and shoulders as I regrettably leaned into his touches. I just enjoyed his subtle movements, I couldn't stop myself. I hadn't touched anyone like this in so long, it was hard to deny myself once more. I couldn't resit him.

"Good girl." He whispered as his hand rested on the bone of my hip, before pressing his hand flat against my thigh and pressing it down, lower into the bath as I moved with him.

I could feel myself already growing excited, as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck and shoulder, as He dragged his fingers along the inside of my thigh, as I spread my legs slightly apart to allow the movement.

He hummed slightly at my submissive response, before dipping his finger lower and brushing them against my lips of my sex. I moaned and rested the back of my head against his broad shoulder.

"Wait.." I moaned softly, but yet he continued his ministrations, as he slipped a single finger deep into my core, curling and uncurling it, making my own toes curl as well.

"Stop.." I whispered weakly, my chest in my throat. This was all happening WAY too fast. I haded been touched in years, and now all of this at this moment was over loading my brain.

"You don't really want that, do you?" He groaned gutturally in my ear as I shivered, under his breaths, as he slowly uncurled his finger again and took his other hand down my thighs and to my swelling clit, rubbing it roughly right above the bundle of nerves. It made my eyes roll into the back of my head. It was much more pleasure than I was use to. I was shaking violently, when I felt the familiar tightening in my lower stomach.

I grab at his hair, my hands craving for something to hold on to when I threaded my fingers into his silky locks. I moaned shamelessly as I bit my lip trying my hardest to hold in sound. It felt so good, but for some reason Sasuke's face popped into my mind, and like that! All of the pressure in my lower stomach was released, causing a mind numbing orgasm, as I screamed out in pleasure, muted but Itachi's other hand. Then I slumped into Itachi's arms, while he chuckled slightly as I panted, as he lowered his hand from my mouth.

"Wow Sakura. That was the sexiest thing, I'd ever seen in my life." He whispered in my ear.

Now, that I had orgasmed my body was filled with guilt, regret and most of all anger.

"I told you to stop." I mumbled, sitting up and looking behind me at him, covering my chest with my hands, letting anger show in my green eyes.

"But you know you liked it." He smirked and licked his fingers, that I couldn't deny was sexy, but for some reason, I also felt like that was a warning. He made me feel nervous, not in a good way.

I gathered all my strength and glared at him hard."That's not the point. Get out." I stated emotionlessly as I jammed a finger to the door of the bathroom.

He flinched as I said the words looking shocked and concerned, before it turned to malice. He curled his beautiful lips, and his beautiful face turned dark. "No no, Sakura. You're making a very bad choice." He shook his finger at me like a child. "I was prepared to give you a hell of a time."

For the first time since I met Itachi, the words from Sasuke, 'He's dangerous,' was actually believable…

I looked at him with wide eyes as my mouth fell open, before I snapped it shut. "I'm not into hell." I mumbled, "Leave now." I snapped at him, as he chuckled at me.

"Or what? You'll scream? Tell Sasuke?" He laughed more, before grabbing my face, pressing my cheeks painfully against my teeth, as I struggled, but he only squeezed harder. I whimpered slightly from pain as he made a satisfied face. I could feel his erect member against my leg as he held on to my face. I felt myself start to shake with fear. "You see, Sakura. You're weak." He shrugged.

I was brought back to my senses from his cruel words, when I hit him hard in the head, causing him to let go of my face long enough to get up and head to the door, before feeling a hand on my ankle like a vise grip. I hit the ground not a second later, as I hit my head on the tile floor, making a sickening cracking sound as my vision went fuzzy for a sec.

"Pathetic." He growled as he loomed over me, while I started to feel warm liquid slide down my forehead and on the floor. He smirked as he dipped his finger into what I assumed was my blood then licked his finger smiling at me the same way he licked his fingers from earlier. With the same amount of amusement if not more.

Then, Everything went black.

(Sasuke's Point of View)

"Fuck man, what the hell did I do?" I asked my best friend, Naruto over a beer, down at our favorite bar, Twisted. He sat in front of me and shook his head.

"You really are a dumb ass _and_ an asshole.… I didn't even know that was possible." He shrugged sipping his beer, clearly tired from taking care of his new born baby all day, till his wife came home.

"You don't think I know that, Naruto?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow, before sighing and covering my face.

Naruto handed me another beer. "Drink up, you're gonna need it." My blonde friend said sadly.

"God, I just tried so hard to get her to fall for me and she just kept rejecting me… I couldn't handle it." I gulped down three quarters of my beer all at once, before slamming it on the bar, causing the bar tenderer to glance over to me.

"But I can understand why." Naruto said after a while as I snapped my head to him and glared at him.

"Who's side are you on?" I scoffed and glared at my best friend.

"Look Sasuke. I love you like a brother, but for four years, almost five now, I've watched Sakura try her hardest to get your attention, to gain your affection. Years of her cooking your meals herself, despite you having a cook. Years of her only saying words to up lift you, as you only said words to bring her down. Year's of her beating her self up, just to have you beat her as well. I know, you hated yourself for it, but she didn't know that. Yet, you gave up, before a month just because things got a little hard. But, she put up with your sorry ass for that whole time. Anyone would have left you in less that 6 months, let alone four years. I'm just saying you can't complain." Naruto looked at me, with honest to god sadness and seriousness in his blue eyes.

I gulped the rest of my beer and before I felt tears well up in my eyes without falling. "I think I've loved her this whole time.. I never got to really show her." I whispered as I felt Naruto's hand on my shoulder.

"I know, Sasuke. I could tell even if no one else could, and it's not forever. You should tell her the truth. All of it." He smiled at me as I nodded wanting to smile back at him, but I just didn't have it in me.

"If only I could.…" I said softly looking at my glass.

After I said goodbye to Naruto and drove home, I unlocked the door and walked inside dropping my briefcase on the ground.

It echoed and reminded me once more that I was all alone. At least, before I knew she'd be here. I could bask in her presence and soak her in from a far.

I walked over to her piano and ran my hand lightly over the keys and bit my lip hard. I lowered myself on to the bench, before pressing one of the keys just to hear it ring out into the silence.

I sighed before standing and stomping over to the mini bar and grabbing a bottle of my oldest and strongest whiskey. I pulled the cork out with my teeth, spitting it on to the floor not caring. I was alone, so who the fuck cared about anything anymore.

I took a long swig of the burning liquor and winced and shook my head. I walked into our bedroom and looked at her robe on the bed before putting the bottle on the bedside table and picking up the robe. I held it to my face breathing in the scent of lemons and vanilla that was so uniquely Sakura. I grabbed my bottle again and threw the robe on the bed, before grabbing our wedding photos out from under the bed and walking out to the porch. I looked out over the city before placing the bottle and album on the glass table top that was in the middle of the little area.

I pulled my cigs out of my pocket, and lit up my cig, as I sat down in the chair, pulling the album to me. I looked through the various photo's and the things I had written below the pages. I looked at my beautiful wife in all her glory. I loved her I truly did. I contented to drink and smoke, looking at each picture with love and regret.

Few hours later I drunkly walked inside and pulled the album and her robe tightly to my chest and fell asleep.

(Sakura's Point of View)

I groggily opened my eyes, as pain filled my head making me groan. I tried to reach up and rub my head but it was stoped my something cold keeping my arm in place. I looked down to see my writs chained to a large rod behind me. All tiredness completely left me, as my eyes flicked around the room. Panic set in, once I inferred that I was chained up in what looked to be an old storage building. It was a small room completely blank except for the chains and a large bolted door in front of me. I felt my lungs scream for air, as all the horrible possibilities flooded my mind. This could't be true, this doesn't happen to people like me.. it couldn't. Yet, here I was chained up and alone for no reason known to my mind.

I felt a shiver run down my back as I sensed a pair of eyes on me. I whipped my head around violently back to face the door. A rectangular hole in the door, with its covering lifted up to show two red eyes, peering at me through the mail slot, then a mouth with sharp teeth replaced the red eyes.

Itachi…. His voice, his eyes. He was the man that locked me here.. earlier, in the bathtub. I should have known..

"Hello, Sakura. I see you're awake now." A cold voice echoed into the room, as he ran his tongue over his sharpened teeth. Like a wolf preparing to feast on his meal. The door was thrown open as I all but, gasped drawing closer into myself. He stood there, looking down on me like is nothing more than a rat, and he was the cat. He wore his leather jacket and beat up doc's covered in mud.

Itachi just continued to glared down at me with the same cruel smirk playing on his perfect lips. I glared right back, though scared, I couldn't let him see. I refused to let this monster get the best of me. I was never strong, not like my mother, not like Sasuke, but I'd be damned before I let this son of a bitch get any satisfaction from my fear.

"Why are you doing this?" I snarled at this man that was suppose to be my family.. I knew, I should have listened to Sasuke. Why didn't I listen to him, god of all the times not to believe him, I choose the one that could have saved me.

"Why?" He chuckled darkly and as his smirk grew to an all out grin as if my words where the most amusing thing. "Why the fuck not? Come on, Sakura? You're smarter than that, aren't you?" He cooed at me with distain lacing his voice.

I didn't respond as I just looked down at my now bare feet, trying my hardest to think of a way to get out of this situation.

"Answer!" He screamed from his gut, before kicking me hard in my ribs, instantly knocking the wind out of me, making a scream fall out my lips in both pain and fear. I coughed hard, saying "No." Through my gasps of air.

"As I thought." He slammed the door behind him and locked it, before squatting down beside my much small frame. "Now Sakura, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." He whispered into my ear, but before I could flinch away, he grabbed me by the neck in a vice like grip.

"You want to know the real reason your piss poor husband, doesn't like me?" He continued as I felt the beginnings of tears sting my eyes.

"Because I killed someone, and he…" He paused to turn my face to face with his, dragging his lips against mine filling me with disgust. "He helped me hide the body."

I couldn't hold back my overwhelming fear now, as tears streamed freely from my eyes. "No, I don't believe you!" I screamed struggling against my chains not caring that they where bitting into the flesh of my wrists.

He clicked his tongue like an adult would to a mistaken child. "Oh, my sweet sweet flower. Your mind must not have the mental capability to think of your husband as an accessory to murder.. how very pathetic of you." He said with mock sadness, and sarcasm dripping from his lips, like venom.

"SHUT UP." I yelled at him no longer caring about my life, If his words were true, I didn't care. Sasuke is an asshole, but not a murder. Never.

He back handed me making my vision sway, as he laughed. I finally let tears fall as the pain sunk in, seeping deep into my cheek. There was bound to be a bruise.

I sniffled closing my eyes shit tightly.

"You're so beautiful, all tear streaked. I should have made you cry earlier. But it wasn't the right time." He whispered pulling a knife from his pocket. I cried harder as he looked at the shiny steel in his hand.

"Please… Please don't do this. Sasuke will come looking for me. Then what?" I whispered between my sobs.

He rolled his eyes like I was this stupid girl, and sliced through the belt on my robe that was the only thing protecting me from his eyes, as I froze in fear.

"Well, considering he gave up on you, I highly doubt he'd care. That's what I was waiting on Sakura. The only thing keeping you alive was his chasing after you. Once you're dead, and I will kill you. He'll help me once again. To dismember you and scatter your remains in about.." He counted my arms, legs and held by tapping the knife on my random limbs. "Five different holes across the nation." He smirked as I just sobbed harder.

"Please Itachi, I won't tell anyone about this if you just let me go. Please." I pleaded out, trying my hardest to look him in the eyes, hoping to find humanity in them. But there was none to be found.

"Man Sakura. I thought you where different, but you say the same things as the other one did." He shook his head and sat in front of me with his head hung. As if he was disappointed.

I shook and cried harder. "I'm sorry." I whispered unsure what he wanted me to say. Nothing I was going to say would not make him kill me. Perhaps this is the end and I was going to die. Perhaps. This is all that's left.

"If you kill me. I don't want to feel it." I whispered all fear gone, all uncertainty gone. Just death was known to me, and how I didn't care if I lived. Is that sad, or just excepting death? I don't know anymore.

Itachi looked at me strangely. "Now that was something I wasn't expecting." He whispered and smiled at me. "And no I'll make sure you feel it. All of it." He smiled and stood up. "But not today. I'll have more fun tomorrow." He said and walked away. Leaving me in the dark alone with the click of the lock on the door.

I'm scared again.

"Sasuke please help me.." I mentally prayed.

Hey guys!

I know, it's been a hot minuet since I've posted, but I hope you enjoy it and I hope I got you with the plot twist. I was excited writing this chapter wondering what you guys would think. And before you all blow up at me, saying Itachi isn't really a bad guy, Let me just say it's all fiction and I just needed him to be the bad guy for the story. I do really like Itachi, he's one of my fav characters in Naruto. Anyways…

Thanks!

-Katt=^.^=


	12. Hearts

(Sasuke's Point of View)

She's been gone for three days. No word, not even a whisper. Nothing.

I'm starting to worry, I thought for sure she'd be at least back for her things, yet here I am alone in this huge apartment. I even called my mother! (which I never do when concerning Sakura.) But she hadn't heard from her either, which makes me even more worried.

Though, the thing that really makes my skin crawl is the fact that Itachi is no where to be found either….

So, of course, that leads me to where I am as of now. Drawing a line in my fancy tile with all the scuff marks from my boots. That's how many times I've paced from my bedroom back into the living room. I can't wrap my head around what could have happened. Well, that's not quite right. I can image various different things that could have happened, considering Itachi is gone too. But, not one of them is one that I'd like to except. Hell, they aren't even one's I can Imagine with out a turning in my stomach, making me want to puke up the little bit of food that I _have_ had.

The very last thing I thought to do was call my Father. He was the only one that knew of what happened that night. He'd be the only one to understand my worry….My fear. So, I finally landed my tired body on the couch and took out my phone. I looked at the time and sighed. It was 3:00 pm. He was most likely in a meeting I should be in, but considering he gave me a few days off because of the assumed divorce, I think he'd okay with me not being there. I called him anyways. It rang a few times, before my father answered sounding annoyed.

"You know I'm in a meeting." He answered. "So this better be good."

I sighed and closed my eyes, knowing that the second I tell him and voice my worry, it will feel a little more true. "Sakura's missing… And so is Itachi." I finally said as I reopened my eyes fixing them on a string of my jeans, that I couldn't help but to pick at it.

Any rustling I heard in the background came to an instant halt. "They are both gone?" He asked in a voice that would be concerning, if his voice showed any motion.

"Yep, Mom hasn't see either of them either. Sakura would have been back to collect her things by now.. but she hasn't shown up or even called me. You know the last time one of my friends went missing.." I whispered anger bubbling up under the skin, anytime I remember that night the anger comes back. Perhaps, the only way I was releasing it was when I was mean to Sakura, But the guilt always over rode any relief I felt from the release.

He breathed heavy through the phone. "I'm gonna call a favor from a friend. He'll send out men to help find them. In the mean time. Get your ass down here, and pray to god that this actually is serious, because my friend cost a lot. I want to see you very soon. We need to brain storm where he might of gone, if he dose have Sakura." My father did as he dose best. Bark orders and expected them to be followed.

After I hung up the phone, I sighed feeling a little less stressed not that my father was on it with me. He was one of the few people I trusted anymore. I stood up groaning at the pain in my back, from sleeping on the floor last night. It just felt to lonely to try and sleep in the bed with out her smaller frame beside me.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and frowned. I looked dead, dark circles lined my eyes, and a five o'clock shadow darkened my chin, paired with wild hair and stained untucked work shirt, and boxers. I was a fucking mess. I growled and walked briskly into my bedroom and changed into a black v-neck shirt and a pair of jeans. I didn't care if my father thought it was unprofessional. In fact, I no longer cared about anything anymore. I just cared about making sure my wife was okay and not in danger of my psychotic older brother.

I walked into the bathroom and threw on some deodorant and body musk, to hide the smell of alcohol that I assumed was all over me, before brushing my teeth and grabbing my watch from beside the sink. I looked at the time and bit my lip. _'I should get going.'_ I mentally told myself as I grabbed my bag and keys from the hook beside the door, then into the elevator I went.

Once I arrived at the building, I practically sprinted into the building and took the elevator and who else then one of my favorite coworkers that walked in after me. Jugo smiled at me, then a look of confused graced his features.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in anything but a suit. Did you have a stroke or something?" He chuckled as I looked at him and shook my head. "You doing okay, boss." He asked after a moment placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head again. "I think, Sakura's missing.." I whispered as we reached the top floor where my father's office is located. We walked out as he trailed behind my long strides to the large office that looked somewhat like mine, but bigger, with a cherry oak desk that looked like it was carved around the 1800s.

"What do you mean? I thought you guys where getting separated." He said all in a hurry as we walked into my father's office. My old man looked at us and stood as I looked back at Jugo.

"Do you mind helping us with finding Sakura or not?" I asked as my father was about to reject but I shut him up with a glare.

"Sure, boss anything for you." My friend all but grunted out. I smiled, he truly was one of my better friends. I would be nothing if not for he and Naruto.

My father pulled up two chairs, by his long table in front of his desk and gestured for us to sit. "Very well, I've called my friend and I'm going to put him on conference call so we can go over idea's with him about where the two may have gone." My old man mumbled as he grabbed his phone.

"Two?" Jugo asked obviously confused.

I looked at Dad before looking back at Jugo. "Itachi is missing too, that's why we're so worried. Itachi can be.. Well, dangerous." I said as a fire was lit behind Jugo's eyes.

"If that fucker, hurt Sakura, I'll kill him." He growled, then looked at my father. "Sorry, for the language, Sir." My father looked back somewhat surprised, but smirked non-the-less. Then, my father waved him off as if all was understood, and agreed.

Dad then processed to call his _'friend'_ on the speaker so we both could hear him. The phone rang a few times, till a low husky voice of what sounded like an older man was heard through the speaker. "Hello?" The man asked unamused.

"Thank you for answering, I'm here with my son and his employee. We're here to go over possible locations, that my daughter-in-law and my son could have gone."

"Very well, Sasuke. From you've gathered about your brother, where is some of the places that he would have gone if he kidnapped your ex-wife." The mysterious man asked coldly. His lake of emotion, like my father, was evident.

I could help, cringe at the mention of 'ex-wife' it hurt my heart to think that I had given up, when I was so close to actually making her fall for me. Yet, at the same time I know I deserved this. "Well, there are many area's he's go, I don't quiet remember all of the events of that night.." I whispered as I felt Jugo's curious gaze on burning the side of my face. He knew nothing of the terrible events that shaped me into the non-caring person I am today. I scared me to think what his opinions on the subject would be, considering that I thought of him as a close friend.

"Son.. Please. Close your eyes and think back. Sakura's life is on the line.." My father placed his warm hand on top of mine. It was the most comfort that he could muster. He was not that kind of man towards me. Hell, towards anyone, except my mother and Sakura….

I looked at into the deep brown of my Father sensed my reluctance to think back to what happened, I didn't want to remember the look on the girls face, the cold of the dessert night air, and most of all the smell. The smell I still have locking in my memories. The mixture of mud, blood and decay. I shook my head slowly. "Dad.. I don't want to remember." I whispered for the first time in years, feeling like a scared child again in front of my father.

He gave me a slow smile, that crinkled his crows feet, and age touched eyes. "You have to Sasuke, I'll be right here." He said in a soft tone that only a true husband and father could make. I wish I was more like him.

I nodded slowly and breathed in deep and out again, then closed my eyes tight, till I saw spots behind my eyelids. Then, just like that I was sixteen again, cold and scared. My face buried firmly in the dust ridden ground, held there by my twenty-one year old brother's combat-boot, that I had looked up to my whole short life.

I guess my curiosity got the better of me, when I got in the back of his truck, to find out where he was going every night by himself. I never should have followed him. I never should have let my thoughts get ahead of me, but I was young and naive. The second, I laid down beside what looked like a large rolled rug, the smell hit me. It was a sweet putrid, rotten kind of smell. It will forever be etched in my memories as the smell of death.

I held my breath, till I couldn't anymore, I pushed the tarp, that was over the bed of the truck, back just enough to get fresh air, as I watched the city disappear into nothing more than flickering lights. I looked around the bed trying to find a clue of what in the world he'd be coming out to the middle of nowhere, on the edge of town to do. I saw the rug, some rope that was black and red, and a knife that was the size of my forearm. It was a hunting knife that my father had bought him for his 18th birthday. He said he wanted to start hunting that year. I guess, my father thought since he was such a good kid, that it was a good idea… Thinking back, How could my father ever could have known what kind of man Itachi would have become. Hell, I still having a hard time believing he was capable of things he had done, and I'd seen him do those horrible things. Thats how highly my parent and I thought of him. He could do no wrong in our eyes. I noticed we where slowing down in front of a storage garage that look rather out of place in the middle of the forsaken dessert. It was lit by one street light beside the dirt road. He stopped in front of the building and got out as I popped my head back into the bed of the truck. Itachi then opened up the back, as my heart started to pound.

I didn't know why, but fear started to make me breakout in goosebumps, as he looked at me with a blank expression before a smile spreed grossly wide across his face as he grabbed my ankle and yanked me out of the trunk and on to the unforgiving ground. "Hello little brother. Didn't anyone tell you curiosity killed the cat." He chuckled as he stomped on my face.

I snapped my eyes back open refusing to think about the rest, I didn't want too. I didn't have too, I remembered what I need.

"There's a storage unit in the middle of nowhere, miles out of town… That's all I remember about the place. It's in the dessert area about south from here. But, he can't be dumb enough to go there again." I mumbled as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jugo was looking at me like he was worried, I looked back at the phone and tried to focus.

"You'd be surprised. If your brother really is as psychotic as your Father and you tell me, then he might just have a weird connection with that place. I'll sent my men to come and pick you up. Think you can remember enough to lead them there?" The man asked almost carefully. I guess, I didn't notice, but I was covered in sweat and shaking. I swallowed hard and cleared my throat.

"Yes." I said finally as my Father nodded.

If he hurt Sakura, I'd kill him.

(Sakura's Point of View)

I've already lost track of time. I think, I've been here for a week or less. I don't know.. I've given up escaping though, every time I try, he beats me till I slowly begin to think it's safer in this 8 by 8 foot room. I looked at the little bit of light that streamed in from the cracks in the ceiling. It make small dots of light bounce off my bruised and bloodied thighs. He really liked that knife. He carved intricate designs into my legs, back and stomach. He seemed to gain some sort of sexual pleasure from seeing me in pain. He liked making flowers with the cuts he left. I guess, I'll be a pretty corps. The thought didn't even scare me anymore. I think, a part of my will has died with the girl that Itachi talked so much about killing and Sasuke helping.

I thought a lot about Sasuke and the way he acted towards me and his protectiveness around Itachi. It all started to click. He was pushing me away, because he'd rather me hate him, then fear him. He knew what he was cable of. What every human is cable of. He was protecting me from him, Itachi and the world. He couldn't open up and I don't blame him, yet with that said, I don't fully believe what Itachi had been telling me, nor do I condone that behavior.

He told me that Sasuke laughed at the thought of my death, that he skinned the mysterious girl alive, and much, much more awful things. I don't believe him. There was kindness in Sasuke's eyes that was not anywhere in Itachi's no matter how hard I tried to look. There wasn't even humanity to be found.

I touched my face and frowned, my lip was still oozing blood from Itachi's last visit. He hit me so many times that I'm glad I can no long look in a mirror. I think the sight of my face would scar me more than the scars on my body. I can only open one eye, the other is swollen shut, and my jaw hurts every time I move it, so I'm guessing that it may even be broken. My robe was also taken from me a long time ago. So, I sit here, bloody, broken and naked. The chains have also began to dig into my skin, making them raw and bruised. I've learned just not to tug on them anymore, they hurt way to much to try any more. So, I wait. Wait for Itachi wait for death. Sounds bleak, yet still very strange. I still can wrap my mind around this. Not too long ago, I was sitting with Ino with only thoughts of my love life as my worse worry. Now it seems I may not even have a single life. I still feel in shock, in fact I have no idea what to feel. For the first time since my mother died, I feel truly numb.

I closed my eyes and breathed, before starting to hum, the song that I use to sing as a child that would bring me comfort, Mother would sing it for me all the time. It was what made me love music. Then, I began to sing, as the little bit of light at was streaming through started to fade.

 _'_ _Somewhere, over the rainbow, blue birds fly..'_ I sang the words, as I ignore the all too firmer sound of a truck driving up what sounded like a dirt roads. _'If birds can fly over the rainbow, why oh why can't I?'_ Then I heard the firmer footsteps, the firmer sound of Itachi's boots, scrubbing against the ground, and the click of the many locks on the outside of the steal door.

"Hello Flower, you sing so wonderfully." Itachi walked in through the door blinding me with the light from the large street lamp out. I closed my one eye and sat up straighter.

That shut me up.."Hello.." I whispered back, I learned the hard way to always answer the man in front of me.

He smiled and kneeled beside me as he shut the door with a loud thud, as he traced my jaw with his finger making me whimper, it was still terribly sore. "You look beautiful like this Sakura." He whispered and lightly kissed my swollen, closed eye.

I tried my hardest not to flinch away from his advances, I knew what would happen if I did anything without his permission. He then pulled away and started fumbling through his bag before pulling out a can of soup from his bag and a plastic spoon.

I felt my hope raise at the sight of actual food, before me. I hadn't eaten anything sense he had taken me from the safety of Sasuke's house.

"I've brought you some food, What do you say?" The man before asked with exception in his tone that made me want the food only a little less. Let I remind you, I haven't eaten in days.

"Thank you very much." I whispered with tears welling up in my eyes, just thankful for this small amount of kindness.

"Good girl." He sail condescendingly, as he placed the can in front of me, with the spoon on top.

I reached out to grab it, and looked down at the top. It was the kind of can that you had to have a can opener to open it, instead of one of those pull tap cans. I frowned confused at him.

"OH!" Itachi said in mock shock, before throwing his hand against his forehead in a facepalm. "Did you actually think, I'd give you food you haven't earned?" He laughed cruelly.

I knew this was a form of mental torture, to put food in front of a starved person, that they somehow are not able to eat. Yet, that knowledge didn't make ache in my stomach, or the tears in my eyes go away. I sniffled slightly as I looked at him sadly.

"May I speak?" I whispered holding the can to my chest, cradling it like a child.

"Well, you spoke just by asking that, but very well, speak." He rolled his eyes, as he sat against the wall behind him and yawned, bored of my pain already, I assume.

"What made you start doing this? Kidnapping and killing girls, I mean?" I mustered up the courage to ask as I looked at the red and white can, that read Clam chowder, which was my favorite soup, under different circumstances, of course.

He looked at me with curiosity for a moment, before shrugging. "You're the first to ask, so I never really thought about it.." He said softly as he pulled out his own can of soup and started eating it in front of me. "I guess, I've always been like this, the only girl that I meet that I didn't want to kill, died before I had those urges. Perhaps, It started when I saw her in the casket." He spoke honestly with me for the first time since he took me, between bites of soup.

"Sorry, she died." I whispered awkwardly, as I ignored my stomach and started to hit the can against the grown, hoping it would crack, but it didn't..

"Are you really?" He scoffed, "I am the one that's about to kill you." He mumbled around his food.

I nodded slowly as my stomach started growling more, as I watched him eat. I started to chew on the side of the can in an awkward attempt to open it, pretending I was chewing actual food.

He gave a genuine smile and chuckled. "You'll break your teeth." He mumbled around another spoonful.

"Well, You're gonna kill me anyways, who cares about my teeth. I wanna die with a tummy full of food." I mumbled as I continued chewing on the side of the can, only managing to dent it, I'm just thankful that he handcuffed me in front of my body last night. So, I could at least hold it.

He looked at me this time, and really saw me. Like he was no longer looking at an object or a wild animal, but he saw me, Sakura. He sighed and took the can from me as I whimpered at the lost of possible food, before grabbing a knife and stabbing a large hole in the top of the can. He then handed it to me, as I looked at him more confused than even excited.

"Just fucking eat, don't look at me like that." He mumbled almost sheepishly.

I nodded and started pouring the soup into my mouth, through the hole in the top of the can.

I guess, the man did have some sort of a heart, as strived up, and black it may have been, it was there. Somewhere, deep inside, hidden away under the bones of the first woman he killed. Perhaps, because of that blackened heart, Sasuke is the way he is today. It make's my heart soften just a bit for the man that I use to call my husband. Maybe, even a little for Itachi too…

Hey Guys!

I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, I know there are, maybe a lot of mistakes in this, because I wrote it pretty fast, but I just don't want to forget about the story like I've done many times in the past. I can be pretty bad about updating my stories. Anyways, Thanks for all the reviews and people that have started following the story. Feel free to let me know what you all think, the only way I can improve is through feed back.

Thanks,

-Katt=^.^=


	13. Starting Over

(Sasuke's point of view)

We speed down the road, me in my truck with my Father and the two car's behind me that where, my father's friends men. I was going 90 miles an hour on the dirt road heading for the edge of Leaf city and the lands of Sand Village. It was nothing but dessert for miles. My father said nothing as he sat beside me, as the sun began to set on the horizon. My father I guess had gotten tired of the silence, while I was caught up in my thoughts. He turned on my radio in my corvette. Sakura's beautiful voice was heard over the speakers, as I felt my eyes prickle with tears, filling them to the brim, before spilling over.

"You know son, You don't have to pretend you're strong. I never told you thing growing up and that was my mistake. But as I've gotten older and weaker, I learned how important it is to let yourself breakdown a little bit." My father said softly as I just cried harder, my tears making it hard to see the road before me, but quickly wiped the away as my father continued being a silent comfort.

All this time, I've tried so hard, for Sakura never to have to learn the truth about me, yet here I am. The same thing that happened to that girl that night, could be happening to Sakura at this very moment. I'm just as powerless as I was that night. But, When I get there I'm not going to freeze up like I had done before, I'm not going to cower. I will save my wife if it's the last thing I do.

We reached what looked like a small storage building in the middle of nowhere, where the power lines ended with one large traffic light, lighting up the outside of the building. I drove right up next to it as I instantly got out of the truck and grabbed the baseball bat out of the back of my backseat. I slammed the door as the other two cars parked behind me. Jugo walked out of the large black SUV, with my father's friend. We all started looking around for itachi's truck, but nothing was found.

I started screaming out Sakura's name as I ran up to the building, the door was locked from the out side, with a large thick chain wrapped around the double doors handles. I violently started slamming on the door. "SAKURA!" I screamed as my father walked up behind me. He looked at the lock, before running, back to his friend and taking for a sec, before grabbing a lock cutter from the man's SUV.

They ran back and cut the lock off as I bused open the doors, But it was dark inside I could see a thing, as I yelled Sakura's names once again.

"Don't move an Inch." I heard a chill voice say, before being followed by a whimper.

I putt out an arm not letting the other, guys behind me walk in.

"Itachi, I swear to go it you hurt her…" I growled trailing off, wanting to sound as strong as possible, as I heard chains tussle against the floor.

"You'll what? You'll bore me to death, you've already don't that." He chuckled, as I heard foot steps. I looked around frantically, as I walked out of the room so that I was looking through the open door into the darkness.

"No. I'll finish what you started 8 years ago." I snapped gripping my bat tighter getting ready for anything.

I saw a shadow began to be coming towards the door, as pulled the bat over my head. As I heard another step, and was about to swing with all my might, before I say a naked Sakura, with her feet and hand changed, and a pale hand around her mouth and a gun pressed against her head, Itachi had her firmly against his chest.

I felt pure untouched rage course through my veins like burning poison, I shook violently as my eyes raked over Sakura, and heard my father and Jugo gasp.

My stomach and hard fall to the floor as I saw my beautiful, beautiful wife covered with cuts that looked deep, all in designs, which only made me feel more sick, knowing that time and effort was put into each and ever soon to be scar on my wife body. She was crying causing, blood to pour down her cheeks with the tears. She had one eye swollen shut, and bruises around her nose and jaw. But most of all this, I noticed blood on her thighs. I didn't know if He raped her, but I'll kill him either way.

"Itachi! What the fuck!" My father yelled at him, like I've never heard before, but if there was anytime to curse. Now was the time.

"Shut the fuck up, Dad." Itachi rolled his eyes pulling back the hammer on the gun as inwardly stated to panic and shake even harder as I looked into Sakura's eyes. She was currently trying to use her chained hands to cover her chest, and crossing her legs to cover the rest of her.

"Itachi, You don't want to do that.." The Mysterious man said softly, walking closer with his hands out.

My brother pointed the gun at the man before him, and placed a finger on the trigger, but not pulling it. "And Why the hell not? Mr.?" Itachi asked as he smiled softly, pressing his lips against Sakura's head, as she tightly closed her eyes, mouth still covered by his hand. Yet, Itachi never took his eye's of the man.

"Kakashi, And because I can help you disappear again, if you let that young girl live." He said very calmly as I studied the mans face with confusion, this was the first time I'd seen him close up and the scar on his eyes was clearly painful. I wouldn't fuck with him, but he talking crazy.

"Let him go?!" I yelled at the man as Itachi glanced over at me, and raised an eyebrow.

Ignoring me, the man reached into his back pocket and pulled out what looked like a detectives badge, showing it to Itachi. I looked at my father in shock. I never thought that his friend was actually apart of the police, considering that my father would most likely be worried about both of his son's going to jail, other than just Itachi. But my Dad just gave me look that screamed to shut up. So, I did.

"I can make that happen for you." Kakashi said looking at him dead in the eyes.

"And how would showing me that make me trust you more." Itachi scoffed, pulling Sakura tighter to him, as I kept my eyes glued to her, trying to calm her down with just my eyes. "How about this, you all leave and I'll not kill her?" He chuckled almost darkly as he looked over to me almost tempting me.

"I'm staying I can get you amenity, if you help me by handing the girl over." The grey haired man, said very strongly, voice never wavering.

I couldn't take anymore of the talking, I thought I was going to go crazy if I had to Sakura crying behind that monsters hand one more second.

"Itachi! Why! Just take the deal and go the fuck away forever!" I screamed now with tears streaming down my face in rage and helplessness. I could do a thing, without the possibility of my innocent wife getting injured.

Itachi finally dead on stared at me. "You know, Sakura asked me the same question. simply, I wanted to. Looked at Sakura. She's so naively consumed with stupid things like loving you, or her music. I annoyed me, but also drew me in. I wanted her to be mine or not exist. But, the icing on the cake is I get to show my little brother something very important." He kissed Sakura's cheek as Sakura shook violently saying muffled words under his hand.

"That you should never have gotten in the way." He spoke softly against her cheek as she jerked slightly away from him.

In that moment, when the gun was shifted away from her head so that he could kiss her, Kakashi tackled him to the ground as they struggled. It almost went in slow motion as I heard the gun go off, ringing in my ears. I ran over to Sakura and wrapped her in my arms as she started screamed falling to the ground. I checked around to check if anyone was shot, but Kakashi had Itachi pinned to the desert floor, with the gun on the ground. My father ran over to pick it up, and put it in the back of his trousers.

In only a few moments, he already had him in cuffs, and was taking over his radio that I assumed was a police radio. I could hear Itachi laughing, but also screaming curses in our direction, as Kakashi and Jugo, dragged him to one of the SUVs.

My father kneeled beside us and touched the top of Sakura's head as he took off his jacket and covered her body, as I helped put it around her. "Son, I'll let you guy be alone for a second. An ambulance is on the way, as well as a few people to question Sakura." He said softly. "Kakashi, has agreed to speak nothing about your involvement, other that being his brother to the police. That's why I called him, He's a good friend. I trust him."

I nodded as I picked Sakura up and carried her to the car, also that I could at least get her out of the cold desert night air. My father opened the door of the passengers side, as I got in setting Sakura on my lap, as he closed it. I watched as he walked back to the SUV, most likely to talk to Kakashi. I was having to fight myself to go over there and bash Itachi's head in, but I couldn't bare to leave Sakura, for another moment.

She continued crying into my chest as I gently ran my hand through her hair. "I'm here now. I love you. I love you so much." I whispered into her hair kissing her head, feeling tears run down my face, and hands shaking. I looked down at her legs and cried harder seeing the cuts. I moved my hand to hover over her leg, before pulling it back and running it through my hair. Trying to calm down for Sakura's sake.

She pulled away for a moment and looked at me, before using her thumb to move the tears away from my eyes, as I just looked at her face and broke down, as I placed my face against her chest, just repeating the words "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"It's okay, Sasuke. Everything will be okay. I love you too." She said crying as well, as I felt guild raise it's ugly head. I should be comforting her, yet here she is, comforting me.

"No it's not." I helped her face in my hand and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "He hurt you, so bad." I felt my body starting to be wrecked with sobs, as she kissed my forehead.

"But you're here now. That's what makes it okay." She whispered as she cuddled into to me.

After an hour or so, the police showed up with an ambulance, the police asked their questions, to Kakashi and myself saying that they will come by the hospital later for Sakura's testimony. I nodded at them, before getting into the ambulance as well, throwing my dad the keys to my car, so that he could drive it to the hospital for me. I held Sakura's hand the whole ride, as they started to hook her up to IV's and checking her for other issues, as Sakura passed out from either pain or exhaustion.

I looked at the metic next to me. "Is she going to be okay." I asked tears still in my tears like a contain slow stream.

"I'm sorry, sir. We won't know till we get to the hospital for sure, but for now she's stable." He informed me kindly.

Once at the hospital, she was rushed off somewhere that they said I couldn't follow. So, I reluctantly sat in the waiting room. I could practically feel my world crashing down around me. I watched, like a zombie, two patents talking to their little girl. 'I want that to be us' was all I could think, as my own mother, walked through the front doors with my father in toe, and pulled me into a deep hug.

"Sasuke, Thank god, where's Sakura?!" My mothers make up was all smeared and was still clearly upset, she was also dressed in what looked like something she just threw one and hoped it would cover.

"I don't know, they took Sakura off somewhere. I've been waiting here for about 20 mins." I said softly as a nurse came up the exact moment and asked if I was . I nodded as she told us to follow her as I quickly walked behind her, my parents close behind.

She took us to a room on the 2nd floor, as we walked in seeing Sakura on the bed in a hospital grown and part of her head shaved, and gauge covering what I assumed was a wound on her head. My mom Instantly ran over and touched her face, and cried saying sorry that everything had happened, but the nurse said that Mom and Dad could only say a moment.

"Why! She's my Daughter!" My mother cried as my father held her in his arms, the nurse though sympathetic, also looked stern.

"I know, It's hard ma'am. But, only one visitor till she become's a little more stable." The browned haired nursed sighed and lead them out as I stayed standing in the corner of the room.

"Sasuke! call me if anything happens!" I heard my mother yell as she was practically dragged out of the room as Sakura gave a soft smile.

"I love her, but so dramatic." She joked and looked at me as I found zero humor inside of me.

"We're one's to talk. We've been like a terrible soap-opera for the last couple of weeks." I scoffed and started to walk over to the bed, and sat on the edge of it facing the window in the back of the room.

I heard her sigh softly as she grabbed my hand tightly in her's. "I want to cuddle. lay down." She said almost without question as I did, very very carefully. I pulled her smaller frame into mine. Making sure that every little movement was as gentle as possible.

She rested her head on my chest, as I put an arm around her shoulders. "Tell me if I'm hurting you." I whispered into her hair, as she nodded.

"Sasuke, I have to tell you something.." She whispered as I felt tears from her eyes again. "This is all my fault. You tried to warn me, but I just ignored you." She said softly as breathed out slowly. It hurt me to hear her say, she thought it was her fault. When then blame should me on me.

"No Blossom. It is in no way your fault. I should have told you everything, the second he came back. You need to know the true gravity." I said before she stood her head.

"NO." She said lowly, before holding me tightly and sobbing into my side. "We did things." She finally said as she calmed down. I felt my heart pound hard in my chest and vision go blurry, for a moment I couldn't think.

"Did he rape you?" I asked in a growling voice that made even her cower slightly.

"OH no, no… But, but before he took me. I let him touch my body." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "I feel so guilty, the second I told him to stop is when he knocked me out." She buried her face deeper into my neck almost trying to hide.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, still angry that he touched her at all, but so thankful he didn't do anything more (sexually speaking) to her. If so, then the whole Leaf police department, could keep me from killing that man.

"Sakura. He used a moment of weakness, after your husband hurt you, to manipulate you. It wasn't your fault. Don't ever say that." I said kindly as I could and leaned down, so that I was facing her, before slowly kissing her lips as she kissed me back just as loving and daringly.

"I still am sorry." She said as she pulled back and looked at me, still searching my eyes for some kind of doubt in her that she just won't find.

"I know, I forgive you. But, be truthful with me please, Sakura." I moved so that I was on my side, facing her on the bed. "Itachi told you about what happened didn't he?"

She looked scared for a moment but nodded slowly looking into my eyes. "Some."

"I need to tell you the truth. Can I do that? Or would you rather wait?" I asked unsure if it would be too much for her at the moment.

"Pease tell me." She whispered after what looked like a long thought.

I nodded and pulled her back into my chest as I let out a deep breath.

"When I was 16, I snuck into the back of his truck one night to see where he was going so often since he always left me behind. Never letting me go, you know. I just thought that he was going to parties I wasn't invited to. It hurt, thinking he was just ditching me. So, that night after I said I was going to bed I crawled in the bed of his truck under the tarp, but something smelled really bad in the back, but I ignored it. I thought it was just trash or something." I watched her carefully but she made no expression, just staring at the wall on the other side of me.

"Once, the truck started moving, the smell started to get worse since it was a hot summer night. The second it stoped I moved the tarp and got out of the truck seeing that I was in the middle of nowhere, and itachi had me pinned to the ground with me face first in the dirt. He asked me what I was doing. I told him that I just wanted to know what he was doing. He pulled me up and shoved me against the truck and grabbed my collar. He said that know that I knew about his little hobbies, that I was going to help him, or he'd kill me. So, I did. He forced me to dig the hole out there, till dawn and then bury her there. I still have no idea who she was, if she had a family. I'll never forget throwing up the second the rug opened around her, when itachi threw her down the hole. She looked swollen and scared, her eyes where even still open." I started to shake as tears once again streamed down the sides of my face as Sakura cuddled me tighter.

"When, we where done Itachi told me that if I told anyone, he'd kill everyone that I loved, including my mother and father. I think the real reason that he wanted you, was because he thought you knew." I whispered pulling her closer. "I was so scared, I'd see you down that hole, I couldn't stop myself from trying everything to keep you away from him."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." She whispered, as the sunrise started to pool into the hospital room, making her skin look like it was warmer than just in the florissant lighting. I looked in her eyes and searched for fear, or resentment but there was none. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you to stay away from him."

I shook my head and just cuddled her into me. "Don't be."

We just played there a moment in silence as the sun came in and warmed my back. I watched her as she drifted off to sleep obviously tired as hell. I played with her hair as she slept, thinking back on all of the moments that I wished I could have held her or touched her but didn't. This moment was both the saddest and the most happy moment in my life. She had said that she loved me. I couldn't be happier.

(Sakura's Point of View)

I woke up to a nurse coming in and checking my vitals and making sure all was well, with Sasuke still sleeping beside me, snoring like a child. I noticed the nurse checking him out as I rolled my eyes, Ignoring that fact. She started to remove the gauzes from my head and replacing it with a new dressing.

Once, she had left, I looked back down at Sasuke as he opened up his eyes. "She gone?" He grunted as I let out a soft chuckle.

"Were you just pretending to sleep so you wouldn't have to talk to her?" I chuckled with both amusement and slight joy.

He just grunted slightly, obviously still tired. He wasn't much of a morning person, but he was so cute when he did wake up. His grumpiness was not overpowering his cuteness for sure.

"I'm hungry, I'll grab some food." He mumbled as he stood up stretched, forcing his shirt to hike up and show off his toned lower stomach as I pretended not to notice. "You want anything?" He asked softly looking at me while rubbing his eyes.

"Food." I nodded slowly, before smiling. "Preferably edible."

He cracked a small smile, showing his beautiful teeth that I rare was able to see, and nodded. "Okay, be back in a second."

A few minuets after him leaving I heard a voice that I knew all too well. "Oh my god, what the hell. Sakura!" Ino ran in and instantly pulled be into a hug, making me grunt as my lungs felt to crushed to work. Her bright blonde hair was pulled into a tight pony tail, with sweats and a tee. She looked so worried and tired. Sai was walking in behind her, as she hugged me, as he smiled at me.

I patted her back. "Ino, I love you, but your love is hurting me." I winced as she quickly pulled away and grabbed my face.

"I'm so sorry! Look at you! Anything I can do?" Ino sat on the corner of the hospital bed, and held Sai's hand.

I smiled at my good friend, and looked at her and her husband, and couldn't help but to think that I was so lucky to have her in my life. All these years of pain she still stuck by me, with all my whining and 3 am sob compilations over the phone. She stayed, I don't deserver her.

"Not a single thing, other than seeing your face. I love you, Ino. I'm sorry I haven't always been as attentive as I should have. You're my best friend." I said softly looking down at my fragile hands. My knuckles were still bruised but they looked worse than they felt.

I finally looked up at her blue eyes, they were filled with pain and love. Which seemed like an approbate mixture at the moment.

"Sakura." She sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you too, sis."

After an hours of talking and crying, with Sai sitting in the corner obviously feeling a little out of place. Ino had left, giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek as she did. With Still with no sign of Sasuke, I started to worry. But, as quickly as that thought had come, it left. It was replaced by the sound of foot steps as Sasuke, walked into the hospital room.

He stood in the door way with a bag of what looked like greasy burgers, from the only fast food place that I loved, Choji's Burgers. He looked tired and I wasn't surprised because the restraint was half way across town.

"Did you know I liked Choji's burgers?" I asked with a small weak smile, the IV that gave me my pain medication just started to kick in, and make me feel like I was floating.

"I use to find the bags in the trash." He gave a lopsided grin, that I wasn't use to seeing, that made my heart rate go up. The monitor beside the bed started to show that as well. I blushed.

"I see you're happy at least." He joked motioning to the screen.

I shrugged as I reacted for the bag out be for me, but he pulled it away slightly. "No, no, no." He clicked his tongue in that annoying pretentious way.

"Oh, now you're going to keep food from a sick woman?" I scoffed narrowing my eyes.

He chuckled and shook his head, as he sat on the side of the hospital bed. "Remember those five questions that I said you could ask me?"

"Yeah? So?" I frowned as my stomach grumbled smelling the amazing greasy goodness that was Choji's burgers, as I tried grabbing at it, before he pulled it away.

"So, I'll give it to you," He tangled the bag in front of me. "If you promise to answer my five now." He said smirking at me as if he had just mentally pinned me in some game.

"Fine." I growled snatching the bag away from him, and opening it, grabbing the foiled covered meal that made me smile. I started to unwrap it as I looked at him, taking a bite. "Ask away." I mumbled around my food.

He tilted his head side to side, as he grabbed the other burger out of the bag and taking a bite as well. He raised his eyebrows before looking down at it. "Damn this _is_ really good." He practically moaned taking another bite.

"It's probably better to since you eat like a trained fighter. When was the last time you even ate bread?" I scoffed, but with a since of humor, slightly crank from not having my food earlier.

"I honestly don't remember." He said as he took another bite and tilted his head back in bliss as I rolled my eyes. "So, you ready for the first question?" He asked looking me in the eyes before swallowing his huge bite.

I sipped the soda he bought us to share washing down my bite. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Why did you make that dinner for me, the day before you asked me to divorce you, if that what you were planing." He asked taking another bite, and stealing the drink from my hand, as I glared.

"Hey..I was still drinking." I pouted, but sided as he just smiled at me wickedly. "I read in some dumb self help book that I should do something randomly nice for my partner. So, I made dinner." I shrugged chewing my meal looking down at the burger in my hands.

"Okay. What made you want like old school music?" He asked softly popping a fry into his mouth. I was surprise by this question to be honest. He was asking something that I never thought he found any interest in.

"Well, my father would play old records for me as a child. He noticed me playing on his piano, thought I would like it. I did." I said softly, it wasn't a complicated reason, but it was still dear to me.

He nodded looking as me softer then he had a moment ago. "Are you still in love Gaara, the man from your past?" He seemed to stumble on his name, which made me cock an eyebrow.

"Gaara? You're curious about him?" I looked at him in disbelief, had he been feeling insecure about him all this time?

"Yes." He said firmly as he looked at me his smiled fading into a serious look, making the tone change in the room.

I sat my half eaten burger in my lap, before signing. "I still love him, a part of me will always love him. He was the first man that I ever cared about, and was the one that changed me. But, I'm not _in_ love with him anymore. I'm in love with you, Sasuke." I whispered touching his cheek. "Gaara passed away along time ago. I've grown since then.."

He leaned into my hand covering it with his. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I Love you too." He smiled back at me again, glad to see it return, I smiled back at him again. "fourth question, did you resist me, for what happened with Itachi?"

"NO." I said firmly, without a single doubt in my mind.

He smiled again and finished the last bit of his burger and washed it down with his drink. "Can we start over?"

I looked at him and smiled, feeling a weight of my shoulders like I never have before.

"I'd like that." I said after a while. "I'd like that alot."

"Well then. I'm Sasuke nice to meet you." He held out his hand, before me. As flashbacks of when I first met him flooded my mind. His strong hand was held out just like now. I took It and shook it softly.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Sakura." I smiled back as the room suddenly began to warm, everything suddenly seemed brighter.

Perhaps, All of the pain Sasuke and I have experienced, for all of the tear filled nights, all of the fear and sadness. It was all leading up to the exact moment, this small window of bliss. All of it, was worth it. And as I sit here broken and beaten looking into his eyes, still holding his hand, I felt happiness. True, untainted, unwarned happiness for the first time years.

Before, We were together but alone. Now, we're just together.

Hey Guys!

So, I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm so sorry. A lot has happened and it was hard to keep up with writing, while also trying to keep up with life. Don't worry this isn't the last chapter, I'll be posting one more, but I really hope you liked this one.

Once again, let me know what you thought, and leave me as many reviews as you want, I read every single one.

Thank you guys,

-Katt=^.^=


	14. Coming Home (Has Never Felt so Good)

(Sasuke's point of view)

Many day's have past. Many days where people came to talk to Sakura about what happened, including police who expected her to testify against Itachi, and to aid the investigation about the first woman. They also want me to testify, as a deal to stay out of trouble for with holding the information for years. Many days of me trying to slowly gain Sakura's trust back, with out coming on too strong. Many days of doctors and my parents as well as her father coming down and doting over her.

Yet today, she comes home. To _our_ home. It will be the best too. Well, as soon as Ino stops arguing with Naruto about what color roses I should put around the house.

"Listen dope! Yellow roses are what you give your sick grandma, red roses are what you give a girl to make her pants drop." Ino yelled as I set on the couch in my living room, watching them standing in front of me yelling.

"No! Sakura doesn't need sexy right now! She obviously need's caring and loving! You're her friend. Why do you even want her to drop her pants?" He growled back.

"Red roses say that too, but in a romantic way! Plus, a good friend wants her best friend to get laid! dumbass!"

"Forehead!"

"Bitc- "Both of you shut up!" I stood up finally done with their arguing. I place a hand in front of them placing them away from each other. "Sakura will be here with my mother in 2 hours. So, Ino get me white and pink roses, those are her favorites and grab a nice dress while you're at it. Naruto, I can't cook so run and grab food from a nice restraint. The one you took Hinata to when you proposed. I'll grab Champaign, candles and chocolate."

He both looked at me before standing in attention and saluting me, before running out the door, but bumping into each other on the way out, which made me grown, and hope for the best but expecting the worse.

After about an hour and 30mins we gathered back at the house. Ino was back first with the roses and a beautiful white dress with a low v cut neck line and even lower back, but was very long. It looked like a more casual wedding dress. "wow, that's perfect." I smiled while placing the chocolate covered strawberries that the lady at the shop said was her favorite, on to the counter.

Then Naruto busted in the door holding what looked like bags from a fast food chain. "Got it!" He said happily.

"Is that a happyburger meal.." I looked at him dumbly, as I heard, instead of saw, Ino face palm behind me.

"Yeah this is the place that I proposed to Hinata at." He looked confused at me and Ino tried to hide our laughter.

"Why in the world did Hinata describe it as a really like joint." I covered my mouth to keep from laughing and also yelling angrily.

"She said it was romantic!" Naruto frowned and looked at the greasy bag, and Ino fumed behind me.

"Of course she said that! She thinks everything you do is romantic!" She growled and ran over to him before hitting him over the head. "That's why Sakura was never into you in highschool." She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, You hit on Sakura in highschool?" I asked looking at him confused.

"Yeah we went to the same high school.." Naruto said rubbing his obviously sore head as I just shook my own. "Anyway doesn't matter you guys just have to leave Sakura will be here soon." I said looking at my phone at a text that my mother sent me.

"Okay good luck." Naruto said softly walking out the door happy I didn't snap at him for once hitting on my wife.

"He's gonna need it after your screw up." Ino scoffed on the way out.

"Out!" I yelled before closing the door behind them, and starting on the getting the house ready.

Once they left, I took the roses and started tearing the petals off the steams, then scattered them from the door way into the bedroom, then scattered them across the bed, Ino also picked up the red roses as well as I smiled. She clearly wanted the red. So, I put the red ones in a vase on the table. I put two candles on the table and the rest in the bedroom, and lit all of them. Then I plated the food under serving lids to keep the burgers and fries warm. Sighing at the stupidity of the fast food on our fine china. Then, I put the best steamed glasses on the table with the Champaign glass on ice, and kept the strawberries in the bedroom on ice well. I wasn't looking for sex, but if we did end up in the bedroom, I wanted it to be nice.

Now all that was left was to wait for Sakura.

( Sakura's point of view)

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mikoto was driving down the road glancing over at me with worry lacing her features. I rolled my eyes, feeling a small smile pulling at my cheeks.

"Yes, for the millionth time. Don't worry, I'll be alone until Sasuke gets off work."

I meant it, I was okay, but the thought of being alone in the apartment, did make me a little anxious. I guess, I still wasn't over the fact that Itachi did some how still scare me, despite him being behind bars now.

"I know, you just know how I worry. You're like my daughter, so I just want the best for you." She said as she reached over and placed her hand lightly on my hand.

I nodded slowly. "I know."

We reached the apartment garage, she got out and gave me my small backpack of things that Sasuke had brought to the hospital for me. Only once convincing her that, yes I was well enough to go up on my own, that she finally got back in her car and drove off.

I sighed looked at the elevation button, before pressing it lightly, and stepping on.

The ride felt like years, as the annoying electronically elevator music played above me, but soon the sound of Frank Sanatra's voice over powered it as the doors dinged open. 'I've got you under my skin' was being played I looked around the place that was once so familiar.

Candles lit the room in a warm glow that made the place warm and magical, with white, pink and red rose petals spread around the room but still made a trail to what looked like the bedroom. The table was set to the nines, but no sign of Sasuke. I snooped a bit further, till I went into the bedroom, and saw a beautiful white dress on the bed with a note. I sat down my backpack by the bed, before picking up the small paper.

"Wear this for me." It was written in his choppy neat handwriting that I knew all too well. I picked up the amazing dress and instantly felt the silk on my hands and sighed contently. I quickly took a shower, before doing my hair and make up as fast as I could, before slipping the dress on.

I walked back out to see Sasuke sitting on the couch, wearing a back button down and nice back dress pants and red tie. His hair was fully slicked back as classy as it would be.

"Hey." I smiled, looking at his side profile, enjoying his handsome face.

He instantly jumped looked and gave me a lowly look over, before he cleared his throat and awkwardly smiled rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey." He grunted. "You looked breathtaking."

I chuckled covering my mouth slightly. "I could say that same about you." I looked down at the bottle in his hands. "Whatch you got there?" I asked walking over, as he held it out for me to look at. It was a bottle of strawberry champaign, that looked so good.

"To celebrate you getting out of the hospital." He shrugged trying to make it seem like no big deal, but I knew he was trying. This had to be the cutest thing I had ever seen Sasuke do.

"You're being so sweet, I'm kinda in shock. I'm not gonna lie.." I chuckled feeling my cheeks heat up as I looked into his eyes, looking for something. Lies? Alterer motive? Love? Not sure what.

He looked away quickly grabbing a glass and popping the bottle. He poured the bubbling liquid into the long steamed glass, before handing it to me. I took it as he looked up to me his cheeks dusted lightly pink. "I should have done this a long time ago." He mumbled pouring himself a glass well before sipping it.

"Yeah." I smiled and sipped on it as well. "But this is nice now too."

He pulled out a chair by the dining table, where a plate that was covered with a silver bowl was set. "Sit." He said.

I sat down smoothing out my dress, before he lifted the plate cap. I looked down and tried my best to hold back laughter, but I failed. Terribly. Under the lid was a wrapper covered burger with fries. I cracked up and looked at Sasuke as he slumped and slid into the chair beside me.

"Look it wasn't my fault, I had Naruto grab the food." He gripped the bridge of his nose and looked up at me from under his long lashes.

"Sorry, but why trust Naruto with that." I softly wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to catch my breath.

"Hinata said they went to a nice place!" He said in defense as I grabbed a fry and popped it into my mouth.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that she was just being nice! That was a hilarious story if you ask Hinata alone about it!" I chuckled and looked at my clearly embarrassed husband. He looked so dejected.

"Well, I know that now." He smirked, but his lips then faded into a small sad smile. "We forgot to tell each other a lot of things." He sipped on his glass, looking at me with tender eyes.

"Yeah we have. What have you forgot to tell me over the years?" I asked genuinely curious, as I chewed on my fries.

"Well, I hope you're comfy." He snickered, as he stole one of my fries, biting it in half.

"Super."

"I forgot to tell you that I found porn on your computer, about a year ago. I watched all of it, that was in the folder. You can't just label a folder boring stuff, and me not open it." He cracked up as I felt my face twist in horror.

"You didn't!" I snapped and threw a fry at him. "Why were you snooping on my laptop!"

He just giggle and tried to catch the fry in his mouth, but missed. "I was just wondering what you where up too, and to my enjoyment I found that." He shrugged with a sly smirk that just made me roll my eyes.

"Fine." I pursed my lips and glared at him. "I forgot to tell you that I wake that time you jerked off in bed beside me." I crossed my arms and tongued my cheek.

"Which time?" He deadpanned. "I've done that a lot."

I looked at him as my jaw feel in disbelief, as he howled. Laughing louder than I've ever heard him before. "How many?!" I scoffed at the started unwrapping my burger.

"I guess, I just forgot to tell you that too." He caught his breath only to start laughing again.

"I guess, I just forgot to tell you I've done that too, but I was never caught." I smirked back at him as he froze and looked at me like his puppy just died.

"I missed it? Every time you did it? That fucking sucks." He whined crossing his arms. "You'll have to show me sometime, since I missed out so badly."

I shook my head rolling my eyes, before taking a bite of my food and drinking to wash it down, as he looked at me intently. His eyes lingered on my face as his face fell.

"I forgot to tell you that on our wedding night, I had to leave the room to keep from ripping your dress off of you fucking you so hard you wouldn't have been able to walk the next day. That was the same case for every night I chose to sleep on the couch, or snapped at you for no reason in middle of the night." He said all in a fast string, before gulping down the rest of this pink bubbly wine.

I swallowed the bite hard and gapped at him. He wanted me? All this time? I never thought he found me that attractive till recently..

"You wanted me this whole time?" I asked confused, putting my burger back down.

"Of course, I did. So much it physically hurt. I had act like an asshole to you, so I felt too guilty to get it up. It was the only way that I wouldn't get hard that night. That's why the cuter you were or the nicer you were. The meaner I was to you." Sasuke whispered spinning the liquid in his glass after he poured another.

I reached over and grabbed his hand. "You don't have to do that anymore.." I said as he just nodded holding my hand tighter.

"I know, and it feels amazing. Like I don't have to hide anymore." He smiled at me.

"I forgot to tell you that I found your scrapbook of the wedding photos." I said after a small silence that was began to become awkward. As he practically choked on his bite.

"You what?" He coughed as I giggled.

"I found our wedding pictures you labeled."

"God, that's not embarrassing at all." He downed his drink once more as I laughed harder again. "If where on to embarrassing stuff again, I got one for you. I know you use to take secret photos of me when you thought I wasn't looking." He chuckled.

"Wait how?!"

"You upload it to the cloud, and we share data, so I get all your photos."

"God." I laughed too at this. To think that we really did know quite a bit about each other, without even really knowing it.

"Oh and I heard that you knew Naruto in high school. He apparently hit on you a lot. I guess, I have some more compation." Sasuke joked as I rolled my eyes.

"Hardly, I barely knew him in highschool." We both laughed as I swear Naruto's ears were burning.

After awhile of just random talking and eating, most of all laughing and drinking. A song by billie holiday came on. It was: 'Ill be seeing you.' I started to sing a long to it, as Sasuke place his hands on his chin and started listening to me as I started to feel shy.

"Don't stop.. I Love your voice I listen to it all the time. I have your CD." He said clearly kind of tipsy at this point as well as me. His eyes looked at me like I was the only person he truly saw. His lips where parted and showing a sliver of his white teeth, then without realizing what I was doing, leaned forward and kissed his lips. He leaned into it softly, before grabbing my chin with his thumb gently and pulling my lips into a deeper kiss. His tongue gliding over my teeth asking for entrance as I opened my mouth more as he did.

I moaned slightly unable to control it, but the second I did Sasuke pulled away from me, lust pooling in his eyes, before grabbing my hands and practically dragging me to the bedroom.

"I need you now." He growled as he pulled me to his chest the second we stepped across the door way, as he kissed me with so much passion, that it made my head spin. I felt his hands roaming down my back to my hips as fell into the rhythm of his movements. I rubbed my hips against the bulge that was forming in his pants as a throaty groan escaped his lips. I felt his hands grip my ass hard, as picked me up and pulled my legs around his slider waist.

"Fuck, It's so hard to stay under control right now." Sasuke muttered into my neck as he rubbed his hips hard against me, pushing me up against the wall. The seem on his pants creating amazing friction between my legs. My dress was risen up, so that it was right against my thin lacy panties.

"Lose control, I want you too." I whispered breathily, he breathed on to my neck, my arms curling around his shoulders, and hands in his silky hair.

I was so wet, that I could practically feel myself dripping, as he dry humped me hard into the wall, as he bit and sucked on to my neck, as I all but moaned out as his hands pulled my hips hard into him.

"I don't want to hurt you.." He huskily spoke, sending shockwaves right to my clit, as I wiggled more into him.

"You're not. I trust you." I breathed out looking him in the eyes, feeling my eyes tearing up from pure want and need.

With that he snapped as he moved over to the bed and set me on it, before pulling his shirt open so fast it sent buttons everywhere, before pulling on his tie, above me as he moved between my legs still. I watched him greedily as he licked his lips. I watch intently as he they is tie, and completely pulled off his shirt. I put a had on his chest, feeling the hard muscles under my hand. He truly was sculpted out of stone, with his amazing abs and perfect v that pointed in the direction my hands where craving to explore. "I hope you trust me, because I'm about to fuck you like no one else has." He smirked leaning down and kissing my inner thigh.

I leaned my head back savoring the feeling, as he nipped and sucked on the tender skin right below my pantie line, as I combed my hands through his inky back hair, messing up his perfectly slicked back hair even more.

He chucked against my skin, coasting breath across my hot center, as I wiggles.

"God, you're soaking through your panties." He all but purred as he pulled the panties to the side and blew more cold hair on my folds as I whimpered. I should be embarrassed but I was too horny to care at this point.

"Sasuke.. Just hurry." I pleaded with him, but he just ignored me and flicked his tongue across my bundle of nerves as I flinched from the intense pleasure. "Ah!" I moaned pulling his hair. Which, just earned me a low moan as he flattened his tongue and dragged it from the opening to the nub slowly.

"You taste amazing.." He moaned deeply against my lower lips, before thrusting his tongue inside of my core and using his thumb to trace circles around my bundle, making me squirm under his ministrations.

"Fuck Sasuke.. If you keep doing that." I trailed off as he speed up his movements at a steady pace making a tight coil start to form in my lower stomach start to build. "Don't.." I hissed and clamped my thighs around his head as he continued to speed up. Then, all of a sudden he started to move his thumb rapidly over my nub, making me scream with pleasure as I came so hard that my vision went burry. I sat up as my whole body went tense and stiff before realizing with burst of pleasure still coursing through me.

I watched lazily was he pulled back and licked his lips and wiped his chick that was covered in my juices, before kissing me softly and lovingly. I moaned into his mouth was his fingers softly traced my soaked folds. "You're so sexy, Sakura." He whispers against my lips, as I tasted myself on my tongue.

He then kissed my neck as He pulled me slightly and unzipped the back of my dress and slipping it off. I wasn't wearing a bra, so my breast instantly came into view. His breath caught as he looked down at me. "So sexy." He repeated.

He leaned down and took a nipple into his warm mouth as he sucked and nibbled on the now very hard nub. I arched my back into him, as he slipped my panties down my thighs, using his dull nails to scrap back up my thigh. As whined wiggling my hips, like a sex deprived slave. I couldn't control my hips even if I wanted too.

"Just Do it, Sasuke." I said finally out of desperation.

"Do what?" He smirked down at me, sitting up on his knees, rubbing his clothes member against my sex, making me weak. As I whimpered. "Say it, Sakura." He rolled my name off of his tongue in way that made my issues soo much worse.

"Fu…." I mumbled the words really lowly beneath my breath, barely audible.

"Sorry Blossom. I can't hear you." He chuckled rolling his hips into me once again.

"Fuck me please, Sasuke!" I moaned loudly not caring anymore. As he all but gleamed, as he unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his pants revealing his large member, that put a lump in my throat. Sure, I'd seen it before, under covers or clothes, or soft, but never like this. Never this big..

He leaned down and lovingly kissed my lips, sucking on my bottom lip, as I felt his rubbing his tip against the crease of my lower lips. I rolled my hips into him, pressing it slightly hard against me, not fully. It was agonizing. Till he fully lined up with me, till he slowly pressed in, till I thought he completely in.

I hissed from pure pleasure as he pause. "You okay?" He asked huskily clearly trying his best to hold back.

"I'm amazing." I breathed out.

He smirked, as he kissed my breast, before quickly gripping my hips and pulling me closer pressing in all the way, which I was unaware that there was more. "Ahh!" I practically screamed as I arched my back and he pulled out and pressed back in. "Fuck you're so so tight." He groaned as I gripped the sheets and pillows, anything that I could. It was incredible. I felt so full as He pressed harshly against my g-spot. He started with short deep thrust, going in fully and coming out, pausing and repeating. He was driving me crazy. He pressed my knees up against my shoulders as continued watching his member go deep into me and coming back out as he shivers.

"Fuck.." He grunted between clenched teeth, as I felt myself clamp around him harder with each movement, Before he flipped me around and thrusted back inside. With me laying on my stomach, my legs between his thighs, as he reached a spot so deep inside me that it hurt, but felt so much more amazing.

"You're so deep, Sasuke." I screamed and moaned and I shook my ass, pressing myself even deeper on to his cock. I was loosing my mind as He groaned, and gripped my ass hard with his hands. "Spank me.." I moaned, looking over my shoulder at his beautiful sweat covered face, his hair sticking to forehead still looking perfect. He gave me a devilish grin as he spanked my right cheek hard, before rubbing it lovingly and picking up pace. In and out, thrust in, thrust out, deep and fast as a felt another slap on my left cheek. I moaned loudly. I knew he watched this kind of porn so I wanted to try it. And oh god was it good.

A building started to happen again as he thrusted in even faster, using my ass as a hold to pull me into each and every move. "God, I'm close Sakura." He moaned out, flipping me around and pulling me on to his lap. So, that I was facing him again, but sitting on his hips. He never slowed pace as he bounced me on his large member, making me see starts.

"Me too." I moaned out. "Don't stop." I yelled sinking my nails into his back.

"Condom?" He grunted never stopping as He sucked on one of my nipples, bitting into it hard.

"Come inside." Was all I could say as the best orgasm of my life flowed over me. I clamped down hard around his cock, as I felt his thrust become more sporadic, before he grunted out my name and warm liquid fulled me to brim and flowed down my thighs. We collapsed exhausted on to the bed. We panted looking up at the ceiling, before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Sasuke pulled me into his chest, before kissing my lips so tenderly I could cry.

"I love you, Sakura." He whispers brushing the tip of his nose over my cheek.

"I love you too." I smiled weakly, and my eyes slipped closed.

This was truly one of the best moments of my life. I felt so much love and caring from the man that I always wanted it from and now that I know he wanted it too. It made all of this worth it. Sasuke was worth it.

Hey guys!

Okay, so I'm doing one more chapter because I decided that doing it all into one will be too long. Anyways! Let me know how I did the lemon part of this fanfic, because your girl's rusty on scenes like this. It's been a good while. Of course please review, fave and follow if you want to read the next one, and you want it to be better than the previous. The only way I learn is through you guys words of advice. Thanks for those who have reviews thus far. You guys are great. So, next chapter will officially be the last one.

Thanks,

-Katt=^.^=


End file.
